Do something - Just let it go
by Dissemblables
Summary: Dean Winchester n'était pas quelqu'un qui écoutait aux portes. Seulement, lorsque, par erreur, il surprit une discussion entre Castiel et Sam, ce fut tout son monde qui parti en fumée, et Dean qui choisit de faire de même. M pour les prochains chapitres, et warnings à l'intérieur. Attention, ça risque de faire mal. Wincestiel.
1. Chapitre I

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bon. Voici un nouveau quelque chose. Pour l'image, elle provient de tumblr, et j'y ai ajouté les lyrics de _Bord To Die_ de Lana Del Rey. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire vient de moi, ainsi que les nombreux OCs qui feront leur apparition tout au long de cette fic. Mais parlons-en, de cette fic. Alors, j'ai déjà fait des trucs pas très joli, mais ça... Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il va y avoir des gens qui souffrent. Prostitution, bdsm, threesome, dirty talk, du "un pas en avant trois pas en arrière" en veux-tu en voilà, du sexe à quasiment tous les chapitres ou presque, et encore plein de chose mais je ne vais pas tout dire parce que sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Donc, vous êtes prévenus. Autrement, _Do someting_ est séparées en deux parties, la première, _[ Just let it go ]_ , que voici, en treize chapitres, et la seconde _[ Just hold it back]_. Je les posterais séparément et ... Et peut-être que c'est tout ? Enfin, c'est plus que d'habitude, mais bref x) Un chapitre tous les samedis si tout va bien, et, la fic se passe approximativement dans la saison 8, peut-être, à cause de la présence du bunker. Je crois que c'est tout, donc... Enjoy ?

NON minute. Certaines phrases sont en anglais, parce que je suis définitivement de celles qui regardent en VOSTFR, et je dois dire que parfois... Le français me semble moins puissant. Il y aura la traduction des phrases en anglais à la fin de chaque chapitre, par contre !

* * *

 _ **J-1.**_

\- Dean !

Le chasseur se retourna d'un coup, et d'un vif geste du bras, décapita le vampire qui s'approchait dans son dos, trop près pour rester en vie – enfin, il était techniquement parlant déjà mort. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait rapidement, et l'adrénaline disparaissait progressivement de son cœur. Après toutes ces années, Dean pouvait reconnaître à la seconde près l'instant où ses muscles ne se tendaient plus de douleur mais d'anticipation ; le moment où tout s'effaçait, sauf l'instinct de tueur qui était tapi en lui, plus ou moins caché – souvent moins que plus. Il se redressa en entendant les os de ses genoux craquer, et raffermit sa poigne autour de la lame, parce que peut-être restait-il encore quelques suceurs de sang autour d'eux. Bon, d'une certaine manière, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de considérer cette espèce comme des monstres. Après tout, le chasseur était passé par cette phase lui aussi, et le peu de temps où il avait eu à retenir son envie de sang faisait concurrence à l'Enfer – et il parlait en connaissance de cause. Il y avait Benny, aussi, qui avait sûrement été la personne la plus saine pour lui durant toute sa vie.

Mais passons. Dean regarda autour de lui en plissant les paupières, cherchant un être qui bougeait encore dans cette ruelle. Mais il ne restait rien, si ce n'était le chasseur, et Sam, qui observait le cadavre à ses pieds, une moue attristée – non, plutôt, _coupable_ , sur le visage. Mais c'était son petit frère après tout, toujours à vouloir sauver le plus de gens possible. S'il avait pu transformer chaque monstre sur cette foutue planète en humain, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il était resté pur. Dean s'était promis de le protéger toute sa vie, et prenait soin de le faire dès que l'occasion se présentait. Enfin. Il essuya son couteau de boucher sur le pull d'un des vampires définitivement mort, et quand il fut assez propre à son goût, l'aîné aida Sam à camoufler rapidement les corps. Ce n'était pas vraiment la partie la plus intéressante de la chasse, surtout que là, il n'y avait plus aucune goutte d'adrénaline dans son corps, rien qui le poussait à faire cela.

\- On les brûle ? Demanda Sam en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine, et j'en ai marre de traîner dans cette ville. Et puis, avec le taux de criminalité qu'elle a ... Ils passeront inaperçus.

Son petit frère haussa les épaules, avant de se ranger à son avis. Il récupéra une de ses lames qui traînait par terre, avant de rejoindre Dean pour les ranger dans le coffre de Baby. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferrait pas pour cette voiture. C'était son bébé à lui, rien qu'à lui, et la personne qui s'en approchait sans son autorisation avait un aller simple gratuit pour l'Enfer. L'Impala ronronna sous le chasseur quand il démarra, commençant à avaler les kilomètres pour revenir au bunker – _à la maison._

\- Tu ne mets pas de musique ?

Dean regarda Sam un instant sans rien dire, avant de finalement secouer la tête, en tournant ses yeux sur la route. Il n'y allait pas avoir de musique pour cette nuit, désolé.

* * *

Dean claqua la porte de sa chambre avec un soupir. Son sac vola dans la pièce pour s'écraser sur sa chaise de bureau, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur son lit. C'était réellement le seul endroit au monde où le chasseur se sentait un peu en sécurité, et encore. Mais une odeur franchement désagréable lui monta aux narines, et en reniflant, il comprit qu'elle ne provenait pas de sa chambre mais bien de lui. Avec un grognement, Dean se déshabilla sans grande motivation pour aller se couler sous la douche. L'eau lui donna l'impression de ne plus penser pendant de longues minutes.

Ne plus penser aux personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Ne plus penser à sa relation avec Sammy qui se désintégrait de jour en jour sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne parvienne à faire quelque chose.

Mais, visiblement, cela, ça ne perturbait pas son petit frère. Sam s'éloignait de lui sans regarder derrière, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il était parti à Stanford ; les deux s'étaient séparés de nombreuses fois en cours de route, mais... Mais c'était toujours sur des coups de têtes, des résultats de chasses tournant mal. Là… Dean sentait bien que tout était différent. Ils n'avaient pas de grosses prises de tête, c'était à peine s'ils se disputaient pour savoir comment chasser quelque chose. Tout était… Plat. Sans relief. Enfin, d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas plus mal que ça. Il pouvait veiller sur son petit frère sans qu'il n'y ait trop de problèmes, sans l'obliger à faire attention à lui, sans l'obliger à l' _aimer_.

Dean stoppa là ses pensées, et se décida tout de même à sortir de la douche quand l'eau devint froide pour s'essuyer rapidement avec une serviette. Le chasseur enfila un boxer propre avant de mettre le reste de ses vêtements sales dans le panier qui traînait à côté de la cabine de douche, et s'effondra sur son lit avec un soupir. Tâtonnant de la main, Dean finit par trouver des écouteurs sur la table de chevet, qui finirent dans ses oreilles alors qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures. Il y en avait cinq couches, mais le Winchester n'avait pas l'impression que cela était de trop. Du bon vieux rock se déversa de son téléphone directement dans ses tympans avant qu'il se recroqueville sur soi-même, essayant de trouver le sommeil - ou, du moins, une parodie de celui-ci.

 _ **Jour J.**_

Mais dormir et être un chasseur, pour Dean Winchester, ça ne pouvait pas être sur le même plan. Il se réveilla en sursaut, enlevant d'un coup les couches de couverture sur lui, la respiration sifflante. Des tremblements le parcouraient de haut en bas, et Dean se prit la tête entre les mains en tentant de me calmer. Il n'était plus en Enfer, il n'était pas avec Azazel, ne torturait ni Sam ni Castiel. Sam avait son âme. Plus de Purgatoire autour de lui, et Castiel n'était pas fou.

Tout allait bien.

Tout.

Allait.

 _Bien._

En reprenant son souffle, il enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, avant de se lever. Seulement, ses jambes flanchèrent d'un coup, accompagnant sa vision qui se brouilla, et Dean ne se retrouva pas étalé au sol que grâce au mur qui venait de lui servir de béquille. Une pulsion horrible traversa sa tête, le laissant dans le noir pendant de longs moments alors qu'il clignait des yeux fébrilement. Sa vue finit par revenir et il chassa ce moment de panique au fond de son esprit. Merde, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être faible comme ça.

Dean mit le premier jean qui lui passa sous la main, puis se figea. Son réveil affichait treize heures onze. Ce n'était… Pas _possible._ Le chasseur n'avait pas dormi neuf heures, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Et puis, il avait la sensation de ne s'être endormi que quelques minutes. Pourtant, l'horloge murale affichait la même chose.

\- Mais pourquoi Sam ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé ? Marmonna-t-il à moitié pour lui même, étonné et confus.

Il secoua la tête avant de sortir de sa chambre, frissonnant au contact du sol froid - peut-être aurait-il dû enfiler plus qu'une paire de chaussette. En tout cas, Dean n'était pas encore arrivé à la salle principale du bunker que des voix atteignirent ses oreilles, et il fit quelques pas de plus avant de s'arrêter en reconnaissant celles de Castiel et Sam.

\- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Cas. Je… Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Cela serait tellement plus simple de tout quitter, vivre une vie enfin normale. Laisser à quelqu'un d'autre le combat. Mais Dean est revenu, alors… Je suppose que je vais continuer à faire ce qu'on a toujours fait : chasser des monstres, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de plus fort que moi me tue.

\- Je doute qu'une simple créature puisse te tuer, mais j'ai compris l'idée. Mais pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas simplement cela ?

\- Il ne comprendrait pas !

Dean pouvait parfaitement entendre la colère et le dégoût dans la voix de Sam. Dans la voix de _son petit frère_. Sam était énervé à cause de lui, et pour une fois, il n'avait aucune idée, ni du pourquoi, ni du comment.

\- Cas, Dean est complètement, totalement accro à la chasse ! Il est sorti du Purgatoire, et la première chose qu'il voulait, c'était chasser, chasser, et encore chasser ! Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à vivre un an avec Ben et Lisa. Mais dès qu'il a pu revenir dans le boulot, il l'a fait presque sans hésiter, les laissant pour reprendre un flingue dans les mains ! Il ne comprendrait pas, il n'a jamais compris ce que c'est qu'une vie normale, sans monstres, sans risquer sa vie à chaque pas pour me sauver.

\- Sam -

\- Non, je sais Cas, je sais. Les choses ne devraient pas être comme ça. Mais elles le sont, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas pris tes ailes à ton cou, au lieu de rester avec nous, à nous aider, alors que cela te brise un peu plus à chaque fois. On te met en permanence dans des trucs pas possible, malgré notre attachement pour toi.

\- _I am the one who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition (1)_. Je veille sur vous, Sam. Le rôle qui m'a été assigné est de continuer à le protéger. C'est vrai que je souhaiterai retourner au Paradis, rien que pour voir si ma famille est enfin unie, mais ma mission ici n'est pas terminée.

\- C'est exactement ça, Cas. On doit s'acquitter de missions, même si elles nous brisent en ne suivant pas nos désirs. Enfin…

Le chasseur n'écouta pas le reste de la phrase de son petit frère. Dans une espèce de brouillard, Il fit quelques pas en arrière silencieusement, puis se mit à marcher vivement vers sa chambre. Quelque chose de salé atteignit sa bouche quand il referma la porte, le cœur battant. Totalement hagard, Dean se passa une main sur le visage pour trouver ses joues mouillées. Des larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, et l'aîné se laissa glisser le long de la porte. C'était comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Sa respiration se coupa un long moment, durant lequel il eut l'impression d'étouffer, incapable d'avaler une goulée d'air. Puis un sanglot lui échappa, et Dean porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir ses bruits.

Putain.

Sam ne voulait pas de cette vie avec lui.

Il n'était qu'une mission parmi les milliers que Cas avait eues.

Il n'y avait pas de Team Free Will.

Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Dean se mordit la main jusqu'au sang lorsque cette pensée le frappa comme un coup de poing. Ils n'avaient jamais apprécié comme lui leurs moments, ne les avait jamais chéris comme lui l'avait fait. Son frère, son petit frère préférait retourner avec Amélia que continuer à chasser avec lui. Putain, il était réellement sérieux quand il disait ne pas l'avoir cherché. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il rentre du Purgatoire. Dean envoya sa main qui n'était pas coincée entre ses dents dans le sol.

Cas ne veillait sur lui que parce qu'il le devait. Il ne lui répondait pas parce qu'ils avaient un profond lien, mais parce que c'était son devoir. Bordel. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Ces regards, ces touchers, cet espace personnel, merde, l'ange n'y avait jamais fait attention tout simplement parce que cela ne signifiait rien.

Il n'y avait… Rien. Rien entre lui et Cas. Rien entre lui et Sam. Rien entre eux trois.

Un cri de rage sortit de la gorge du chasseur alors qu'il se relevait d'un coup, envoyant par terre la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir, la chaise de bureau où se trouvait encore son sac qui se renversa sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas de famille. Il n'y avait pas d'amitié. Il n'y avait pas d'amour fraternel. Il n'y avait rien, absolument _rien_. Ses draps rejoignirent son sac et sa chaise sur le sol, comme le fit le réveil, et l'horloge, qui se cassa dans un bruit strident. Il avait tout donné pour eux, et le ferrait encore sans la moindre hésitation. Dean était _littéralement_ allé en Enfer pour son petit frère, putain ! Il avait cherché Cas dans tout le Purgatoire, traînant Benny à sa suite en disant encore et encore qu'il ne sortirait pas de cet endroit sans son ange. Son ange… Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'était pas son humain comme il aimait le penser. La déception l'envahit soudainement, et Dean se retrouva vide de force, sans la moindre volonté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait, s'il n'avait pas son petit frère à protéger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était, sans sa famille ? Des larmes voulurent couler de ses yeux, mais ils restaient pourtant douloureusement secs. Reniflant un coup, Dean remit les choses à peu près en place en faisant fit de ses tremblements, sauf pour l'horloge définitivement cassée qui finit à la poubelle. Le chasseur ne pouvait pas continuer à chasser comme ça, _plus maintenant_. Il avait toujours eu tellement confiance en eux, ils étaient… Tout. Mais après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce n'était plus possible. Dean ne voulait même pas avancer avec eux comme ça. Pas si ce n'était pas réciproque - mais surtout, pas s'ils ne le souhaitaient pas. Et dire que l'abandon de John lui avait fait mal… Finalement, ce n'était rien par rapport à ça. Absolument rien. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était égoïste, de les avoir gardés près de lui tout ce temps sans même se rendre compte que cela n'était pas ce qu'ils désiraient !

Dean s'effondra sur son lit, la tête entre ses bras. Il se sentait… Vide. Totalement vide. Dire qu'il venait de chasser avec son petit frère. Peut-être que finalement, la fois où il n'était pas intervenu lorsqu'il n'avait pas son âme et que Dean avait été transformé en vampire, ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas son âme. Des tremblements parcoururent le corps de l'aîné, et il ferma les yeux si fort que des étincelles apparurent derrière ses paupières. Dean avait l'impression d'être passé sous Baby, littéralement. Il me retourna sur le dos, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête pour fixer le plafond. Immobile, Dean resta un long moment sans rien faire, comme son esprit qui se noyait. Mais il se redressa ensuite brusquement. Après être passé par les larmes, la colère, le désespoir, il se sentait soudainement serein. Son père lui répétait toujours que les sentiments étaient sa faiblesse, et il avait toujours essayé de les enfermer pour répondre à ses attentes. À la fin, c'était devenu une habitude, et il remplaçait maintenant sans y penser ses émotions fortes par quelque chose de beaucoup moins visible et plus simple à supporter. Dean passait en pilote automatique. Plus d'amour, plus de haine, plus de question. Simplement son instinct qui lui disait quoi faire et quand le faire.

En quelques minutes, ses affaires furent empaquetées dans un sac de sport qui n'avait jamais quitté son placard depuis son achat. Contrairement au sac contenant ses armes, celui-ci était noir, mais avait de nombreuses poches. Dean y mit quelques vêtements, des fausses cartes, qu'elles soient d'identités ou bancaire, deux six coups avec de nombreuses balles, et également quelques couteaux. Mais le chasseur ne partit pas tout de suite. Son sac fut placé dans la salle de bain, puis il finit de s'habiller et sortit tranquillement de la chambre, comme s'il ne venait pas d'être brisé ; comme si son univers ne venait pas d'être détruit et qu'il ne venait absolument pas de se rendre compte que toutes ses relations étaient basées sur le mensonge. Dean se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un burger – enfin, après réflexion, ce n'était pas tellement l'heure, mais tant pis.

Seulement, à peine fut-il rentré que le chasseur croisa son petit frère qui mangeait une salade, et son cœur le lança si fortement qu'il manqua de faire une grimace douloureuse.

\- Hey Sammy, dit-il en mettant à cuire mon steak le plus naturellement possible.

\- Sam, râla le cadet en souriant.

Dean eut un sourire en coin qui lui tordit l'estomac mais ne fit que soupirer légèrement, avant de continuer la préparation de son repas. Une fois que cela fut prêt, il se mit à table en se servant un verre de whisky – c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait, après tout. Et, bonus, c'était assez utile pour le garder assez calme. Finalement, Dean mangea en silence, comme le fit Sam, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé – comme d'habitude. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il était quatorze heures passées, autant dire que c'était l'heure idéale pour partir faire un tour en voiture. Du moins, c'est ce que penseraient Sam et Castiel. Sauf que quand Dean sortit discrètement du bunker, sans claquer la porte, il ne prit pas Baby.

Certes, il l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle était trop remarquable. Enfin, un bijou veut toujours être volé, non ? Dean avait donc laissé ses clés sur son lit, avec un mot. « _Ne me cherchez pas. Trouvez-vous la vie dont vous rêvez_ ». Maintenant, c'était à lui de partir vivre. Ou mourir. Ou trouver un moyen de tout oublier...

* * *

(1) : _I am the one who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition /_ Je suis celui qui a fermement agrippé Dean et l'a sauvé de la perdition. _  
_

Alors... verdict ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^0^!


	2. Chapitre II

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Comment allez vous, aujourd'hui ? Tranquilles ? Fatigué-e-s ? Parce que moi, je dois dire que avec mes quatre DS de français, socio, anglais, et com, qui arrivent, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de souffler aha x) M'enfin. Je voudrais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favoris, qui la suivent, ou qui ont pris le temps de déposer une review, vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait chaud au coeur ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, où, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, pour cette fics, je vais placer les warnings à la fins de chaque chapitre, pour pas spoiler trop trop le contenu pour ceux qui veulent y aller au feeling, mais comme ça, ceux qui préfèrent être prévenus peuvent directement descendre en bas de la page pour voir :3 Voilààà, enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+2.**_

Dean trouvait cela étrange de marcher sur le côté de la route au lieu de la parcourir dans Baby. Il avait un peu mal au pied, mais d'après son téléphone, il y avait un motel dans douze kilomètres. Il espérait trouver quelqu'un pour l'amener à la côte est du pays.

 _ **J+4.**_

Malheureusement, Dean avait vidé son porte-monnaie. C'était assez problématique, parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus gaspiller l'argent qu'il avait - ses réserves n'allaient pas non plus être infinies, et les cartes bancaires volées et/ou fraudées, mine de rien, il fallait mieux être discret avec et ne pas les utiliser en permanence. Le chasseur avala la fin de sa bière, fronçant les sourcils en regardant le parking, avant que son regard se pose sur un camion.

...

Peut-être qu'il avait une solution, _finalement._

 _ **J+6.**_

Dean avait oublié à quel point tailler des pipes à des inconnus dans des chiottes dégueulasses pouvait être détestable. Mais bon, il avait bien fallu nourrir Sam quand John ne leur laissait pas assez d'argent, et actuellement, il n'avait pas de plan B, alors cela ferrait l'affaire.

 _ **J+7.**_

New-York.

Et beh, Dean ne pensait pas un jour aller dans cette ville pour autre chose que pour chasser. En fait, c'était… Grand. Il secoua la tête. Admirer l'architecture, oui, mais pas maintenant. La première chose à faire, s'était de trouver un motel, et ce n'était pas dans ce quartier que le chasseur en trouverait. Il se remit à marcher, serrant ses doigts autour de la bandoulière de son sac en regardant autour de lui, par réflexe - réflexe qui devait être inscrit dans ses gènes.

Finalement, quelques heures plus tard, Dean réussi à se trouver quelque chose de potable pour pas trop cher, et s'y installa sans attendre. Après être resté de longues minutes à rien faire en ayant l'impression que tout son corps était tendu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à chasser, il se retourna dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pou – un bar. Dean se releva immédiatement.

Un bar. Évidement.

L'idée d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette semaine lui paraissait terriblement alléchante, et il ne put y résister bien longtemps. Il quitta sa chambre en prenant sa veste, avant de se diriger vers les quartiers où Dean savait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. De l'alcool à profusion, des prostituées, et encore de l'alcool.

« _Fallen from heaven (1)_ », en plus, qu'il s'appelait, le bar - ou était-ce une boîte ?

Vie de merde, quand tu nous tiens... Les yeux de Cas passèrent dans son esprit, et le chasseur poussa la porte d'entrée avec un geste un peu violent. La musique lui assomma directement les oreilles, et il alla sans hésiter se prendre un verre au bar pour faire partir une certaine couleur de sa tête. Le whisky finit dans sa gorge quelques minutes après qu'il fut rentré dans la boîte, et un deuxième verre rejoignit le premier, puis un troisième. Ses idées s'embrouillèrent un peu plus, et les vagues choses en rapport avec la chasse et son petit frère et son ange s'embrumèrent encore. Les années se mélangeaient sans que Dean ne cherche à y faire quelque chose, mais tout ce flou était calmant, presque rassurant. Après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire que Sam ait perdu son âme avant ou après être entré dans la cage ? Son frère ne voulait plus de lui. Il n'avait _plus_ de frère. Ouais. Il n'avait plus de frère, il n'avait plus d'ange, tout cela n'existait pas et le whisky était d'accord avec lui.

\- Bonjour.

Dean tourna la tête, et observa de haut en bas la personne qui était assise à coté de lui. Des magnifiques cheveux bruns, avec des reflets roux, lui rappelant un peu ceux de son frère - nah, pas de frère, il avait dit, damn ! Donc, des formes bien nettes, et des yeux d'un noir incroyable. Enfin, pas noir comme ceux des démons, mais en fait, Dean ne parvenait pas à distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Peut-être était-ce juste l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, mais en tout cas, l'homme en face de Dean était vachement canon. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été baisé ?

\- Bonsoir, finit-il par répondre en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, avant que Dean ne sente la main de l'homme sur sa cuisse. Il la regarda un bref instant avant de remonter ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda l'inconnu, son pouce passant sur le jean du chasseur en rond.

\- J'oublie, dit-il franchement en haussant les épaules et secouant son verre vide de manière significative.

\- Avec simplement de l'alcool… Ou…

\- Du sexe peut aussi être utile.

Dean commanda un autre verre, qui arriva devant ses yeux en deux temps trois mouvements. La boisson fut dans son estomac en une fois, et le Winchester eut un petit bruit appréciateur. Son monde commençait réellement à devenir flou, mais l'homme canon à côté de lui était encore assez clair. Putain, cela faisait longtemps que le chasseur ne s'était pas à se point laissé submergé par l'alcool.

\- Je m'appelle Asmodée, se présenta l'homme, et Dean comprit immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait à faire en lui donnant son prénom.

\- Dean.

Il planta mon regard dans celui d'Asmodée, puis une corde se tira dans son esprit.

\- Asmodée, c'est pas le démon de la luxure ?

L'homme rit légèrement, et ce son parut incongru dans ce milieu.

\- On me l'a déjà dit. Tu voudrais que je te montre mon enfer ?

\- Il ne peut pas être comme celui-ci que j'ai connu, dit-il en riant noir.

\- Non, il va être bien meilleur.

Asmodée regarda Dean intensément et celui-ci ne bougea pas la tête, même si la main de l'homme remontait le long de sa cuisse. Le chasseur posa sa mienne sur la sienne, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

\- J'attends de voir ça, répondit Dean en approchant son visage de l'oreille d'Asmodée pour ne pas avoir à crier dessus la musique.

Il ne réfléchissait absolument pas à ce qu'il faisait, et d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie. Tout était plus simple quand l'alcool envahissait son cerveau, laissant ses instincts prendre le dessus et ses sentiments se faire la malle pour leur laisser place. Aussi, lorsque Asmodée le tira pour le relever en déposant de l'argent sur le bar, Dean le suivit sans hésitation, juste en chancelant un peu à cause du whisky. L'homme le tenait par la main pour sortir de la boîte, et elle était brûlante dans la sienne.

...

Mais pas autant que le contact de son ange, ou aussi douce que les rares fois où sa main rencontrait par erreur le corps de Sam.

Le chasseur secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de plaquer Asmodée contre le mur le plus proche, alors qu'ils n'étaient seulement qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie. Seulement, Dean ne voulait pas attendre. Merde, Dean ne voulait pas se rappeler la moindre chose en rapport avec la chasse, les anges, les démons, et le bordel qu'était sa vie. Un sourire en coin accrocha les lèvres pulpeuses d'Asmodée, et le chasseur se suréleva pour pouvoir atteindre son visage. Ce con était grand en plus.

Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent n'avait absolument rien de tendre. Ils étaient plutôt en train de se battre pour savoir qui allait dominer l'autre, et c'était foutrement agréable. Bon sang, Asmodée savait embrasser en plus. Cela commençait à faire pas mal de temps que Dean ne s'était pas trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, et une chaleur bien connue commença à l'envahir quand l'homme posa ses mains sur son cul pour rapprocher son corps du sien – enfin, plutôt pour les coller. Dean perdit quelques secondes à savourer cette sensation, mais pendant ce bref instant d'absence, le brun en profita pour prendre la maîtrise du baiser, et le chasseur lâcha un gémissement en se frottant à lui. Asmodée grogna dans la bouche de Dean en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, et un frisson de désir le traversa de haut en bas. Puis, brusquement, le brun sépara leurs visages avant de tirer Dean vers la sortie.

Quelques minutes en taxi plus tard, ils furent devant la porte de l'appartement d'Asmodée, lui à essayer de l'ouvrir, et Dean à passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun en se collant à lui. Son esprit était totalement embrumé, et la seule chose à laquelle Dean pouvait penser était qu'il avait vraiment envie de baiser, là, maintenant, où d'être baisé, ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il voulait simplement se laisser aller, mettre _un mur_ entre le passé et le présent. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Dean se retrouva plaqué contre celle-ci une fois qu'elle fut refermée, alors que les lèvres d'Asmodée retrouvèrent le chemin pour rencontrer les siennes, et le corps puissant de l'homme se colla contre celui de Dean.

Un genou vint s'immiscer entre ses deux jambes qu'il écarta sans y réfléchir. Cela faisait peut-être des années qu'il n'avait pas baisé - réellement baisé - avec un homme, mais le sexe était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, et le genou qui frottait son sexe faisait remonter de nombreux réflexes en lui. Le chasseur posa ses mains sur les bras qui entouraient ses hanches pour les remonter dans les cheveux bruns, mais Asmodée ne semblait pas d'accord avec cela, puisqu'il les attrapa en chemin pour les plaquer au-dessus de leurs têtes, sur le mur. Dean était bien plus petit que l'homme - _ne pas penser à Sam damn it ne pas penser à Sam_ -, et il dût se surélever légèrement pour que la tension dans ses bras soit plus supportable.

C'était vrai que le chasseur aurait pu se dégager s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, mais… C'était _si_ bon de laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pouvait arrêter de devoir tout diriger, de devoir tout contrôler et de devoir tout maîtriser. Et visiblement, Asmodée le comprit bien.

Il y avait des choses qui se transmettaient sans avoir besoin de parler ou même se regarder, comme la manière avec laquelle Dean s'offrait totalement, où le contrôle avec lequel Asmodée le gardait tout contre lui. Sa pression sur les mains de Dean se fit plus forte, et le baiser plus violent. Les doigts de la main libre du brun vinrent détacher les boutons de la chemise à carreau un par un, faisant fi des gémissement désespérés du chasseur. L'alcool et l'excitation lui montaient à la tête, le laissant essoufflé dans le baiser, et sa tête tournait désormais sérieusement. Puis, brusquement, Asmodée ramena ses deux mains sous les cuisses de Dean, qui comprit le message malgré son état. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre homme, et le chasseur se sentit transporté vers ce qui devait sûrement être une chambre, puisqu'il tomba sur un matelas.

Immédiatement, la veste du chasseur et sa chemise déjà déboutonnée lui furent enlevées sans la moindre douceur, comme le baiser brutal que lui donna Asmodée. Mais le contact des vêtements du brun cotre la peau nue de Dean n'était pas assez, et celui-ci lui retira son tee-shirt maladroitement. Un rire moqueur raisonna à son oreille avant que celle-ci ne soit mordue, faisant trembler Dean de plaisir.

\- Putain oui ! Grogna-t-il, se mettant à onduler contre le corps de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à aligner deux mots, mais Dean était encore assez maître de son corps pour parcourir de ses mains le torse aux muscles apparents d'Asmodée, puis son dos, avant que celui-ci se baisse pour déposer des baisers sur la peau du chasseur. C'était plus des morsures qu'autre chose, à vrai dire, mais cela n'empêchait pas Dean de gémir en fermant les yeux. Un léger cri lui échappa quand l'homme tordit un de ses tétons d'une main alors que l'autre fut pris en otage dans sa bouche pendant quelques secondes. Et alors que le chasseur gémissait, Asmodée s'écarta brutalement de Dean, et une vague de froid le frappa violemment. Il se redressa sur les coudes, le regard embué, et tomba sur le visage du brun qui avait un sourire en coin à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu veux que je te baise ? Demanda-t-il en agrippant le sexe de Dean à travers son pantalon.

\- Ouais, soupira le chasseur en se cambrant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand la main commença à bouger sur son érection.

\- Vraiment ? Je crois que je n'ai pas compris.

La voix d'Asmodée était sifflante, et lorsqu'il enleva sa main, Dean gémit pathétiquement en ondulant de nouveaeu pour retrouver du contact. Mais le brun était trop surélevé par rapport à lui, et il rouvrit les yeux pour trouver ceux de l'autre. Le regard d'Asmodée était sauvage, mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait juste avoir l'érection de l'homme en lui.

\- Putain, prends-moi, baise-moi, mais bouges !

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, se moqua l'homme.

Néanmoins, il se pencha pour retourner Dean d'un coup, et le chasseur l'entendit vaguement farfouiller avant que son pantalon et son boxer ne disparaissent de ses cuisses.

Et puis, la douleur le _prit_. Elle fut brusque, violente, lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'il étouffa en mordant l'oreiller, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Dean alors qu'il fermait les yeux, l'alcool semblant soudainement disparaître sous la douleur qui l'avait traversée. Cela faisait définitivement trop de temps que le chasseur n'avait pas été pris par autre chose ses propres doigts - et ceux des deux routiers qu'il avait sucé quelques jours plutôt.

Mais _putain_ , cette douleur, qu'est-ce que c'était _bon_. Dean se cambra pour tenter de l'atténuer un peu et de faire, par la même occasion, bouger Asmodée en lui, mais une puissante main se plaqua contre sa nuque, le forçant à rester contre le matelas.

Encore une fois, il aurait pu se dégager sans problème même si l'alcool floutait désormais légèrement ses sens, mais Dean ne fit rien de cela, gémissant de contentement. La domination de l'homme était bien trop bonne pour qu'il s'en prive, et merde, il avait _tellement_ besoin de ça pour oublier.

\- Ne bouge pas, gronda Asmodée. Là, tu es ma pute. Tu ne maîtrises rien, c'est clair ?

Le brun ponctua sa phrase d'un puissant coup de reins, et Dean eut l'impression d'être déchiré en deux une nouvelle fois alors qu'Asmodée prenait un rythme rapide et profond. Seulement, au fur et à mesure que l'homme se faisait violent, Dean bandait encore et encore et _encore_ , et finalement, son partenaire le remarqua, lâchant un petit rire amusé.

\- Réellement ?

Dean fut à nouveau retourné dans un vif mouvement, et le brun se renfonça en lui avec un profond grondement, avant de poser une main sur les poignets du chasseur, assez dure pour lui laisser des traces, mais positionnée de manière à ce qu'elle ne lui coupe pas la circulation sanguine. Dean se sentit partir encore plus loin, le brouillard d'alcool et de plaisir dans son esprit l'envahissant complètement. Toutes ses pensées avaient disparu, et seul restait son instinct, qui le faisait gémir sous les coups de reins, se tordre sous les morsures, et supplier pour plus. Mais malgré tout le désir qui enflammait son corps, il ne vint que quand Asmodée le lui autorisa, et celui-ci jouit en sentant les chairs de Dean se resserrer autour de son corps par spasmes.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le chasseur, posant tout de même ses coudes autour de sa tête pour ne pas l'écraser complètement. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants, mais un sourire éclairait le visage _enfin_ relâché de Dean. Au bout d'un moment, Asmodée se décala, se retirant du corps du chasseur, et enleva le préservatif qu'il avait enfilé pour y faire un nœud et le jeter à la poubelle. Dean le remarqua vaguement et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé, car à vrai dire, cela lui était totalement sorti de la tête - et ce n'était pas son taux d'alcool dans le sang qui y aurait changé quelque chose. Le brun se leva ensuite, semblant chercher quelque chose dans sa veste, et Dean se releva. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, la tête encore un peu dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, mais le sexe l'avait rendu plus conscient - et surtout, assez pour comprendre ce qu'Asmodée jeta devant lui. Dean releva la tête et un sourcil.

\- Cent dollars, dit le brun en souriant.

Quelque part, Dean songea qu'une des réactions appropriées aurait été de lui casser la gueule parce qu'il n'était pas une pute. Mais bon, il avait aussi taillé des pipes à des mecs pas plus tôt que deux jours plus tôt pour pouvoir aller sur la côte est des Etats-Unis, alors... Dean regarda un long moment l'argent, se demandant s'il était à se point brisé pour envisager sérieusement de prendre le fric et choisir de faire cela une autre fois lorsqu'il serait à court de monnaie.

...

Dean choisit de récupérer l'argent avec un sourire, et se rhabilla tranquillement.

Comme si tout était naturel.

Comme si tout avait été prévu de cette manière depuis le début, les cent dollars disparurent dans la poche de sa veste alors qu'Asmodée sortait une cigarette de son manteau et remettait un boxer pour raccompagner un Dean qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas boiter à la porte de son appartement. Avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, le brun prit le chasseur par la nuque pour l'embarquer dans un bref mais intense baiser, et cela le laissa pantelant une nouvelle fois. L'homme se recula par la suite, passant un doigt sur les lèvres gonflées de Dean alors qu'il semblait réfléchir un instant en fixant le chasseur de haut en bas, avant d'avoir un sourire en l'attrapant par les hanches. Celui-ci était un peu perdu, bien que seul le froncement de ses sourcils le trahissait. Il commençait à être vraiment fatigué, l'alcool et le sexe l'ayant assez vidé – dans les deux sens du terme, et désormais, il voulait juste aller dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hum… Si je te disais que je pouvais avoir du boulot pour toi ?

Dean cligna des yeux, pas vraiment certain de comprendre. Asmodée se mit à sourire un peu plus, glissant deux de ses doigts sous la chemise froissée du chasseur.

\- Aussi bon au lit que tu sois, tu n'es pas dans le métier. Je peux t'y donner une place, si tu le veux.

\- ... Alors pourquoi tu m'as payé ? Finit par demander Dean, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Et bien… Disons que c'est un aperçu de ce que tu pourrais avoir si tu acceptes.

Le chasseur resta silencieux un moment, ayant l'impression étrange qu'Asmodée devait avoir eut cette idée en tête avant même de l'avoir abordé au bar. Certes, son cerveau fonctionnant un peu plus lentement que d'habitude, mais il n'était pas totalement out non plus.

Enfin, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à perdre à accepter cela. Il n'avait plus _rien_. Plus de _famille_. Plus de _petit frère_. Plus d' _ange_. Simplement lui, sa capacité à tuer toute sorte de monstre et sa belle gueule, alors... Autant utiliser cette dernière. Avec un peu de chance, il vivrait un peu plus longtemps qu'en chassant.

\- … Je peux y réfléchir ? Finit-il par demander, fixant ses yeux dans les deux billes noires d'Asmodée, qui lui sourit comme un chat repu avant de déposer à nouveau un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Demain, rendez-vous au bar, même heure. Je ne serai pas seul. Si tu es là, cela veut dire que tu seras okay avec ton nouveau boulot.

\- Hun hum.

Dean acquiesça, avant de se séparer du brun. Après un rapide signe de la main, il quitta l'immeuble en marchant lentement – plus pour ne pas tomber que pour autre chose, et surtout parce que putain, il avait mal, en vrai. Mais au moins, la proposition de l'homme avait eu le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à... Qu'à personne.

Mieux, il avait peut-être un avenir. Pas reluisant, il fallait l'avouer, mais Dean ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie. Son seul et unique job, ce n'était pas de tuer des monstres, en fin de compte, c'était juste protéger son petit Sammy. Et si celui-ci n'était pas là… Et bien, Dean ne servait strictement à rien. Quand il avait vécu avec Lisa et Ben, c'était celle-ci qui lui avait trouvé un travail. Là, il lui tombait entre les mains. Ce n'était pas non plus avec ses trente et quelques années que le chasseur pouvait décider de faire des études – surtout, il n'en avait _vraiment_ pas envie.

Alors de la prostitution… En rentrant dans sa chambre, Dean alluma son ordinateur qu'il avait amené en prenant soin d'empêcher tout moyen de le retrouver. S'il acceptait le travail, il n'allait pas non plus foncer tête baissée, l'expérience de la chasse avait été suffisante. Mais à peine le chasseur eut-il commencé à parcourir quelques sites plus ou moins sérieux qu'il sentit ses paupières se fermer. Peut-être n'aurait-il du pas boire autant, après tout, et peut-être qu'il était vraiment, mais vraiment, fatigué.

 _ **J+8.**_

L'avantage de boire du whisky, d'après Dean, c'était qu'il n'y avait que cette boisson pour l'empêcher de rêver. Aussi, lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà levé, et il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi. Certes, sa tête le lançait vraiment, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Le chasseur avala deux cachets de médicaments qui traînaient en permanence dans sa veste, et au bout de quelques minutes, il eut l'impression que le brouillard dans sa tête s'évaporait.

Malheureusement, sans sa présence, tous les souvenirs du jour précédent le frappèrent comme une masse. Dean se prit la tête entre les mains avec un geignement, tirant des mèches de ses cheveux, avant de souffler profondément pour se calmer. Certes, il n'avait plus de famille. Certes, sa vie venait plus ou moins de se briser brutalement et certes, il vivait au jour le jour depuis une semaine en faisant des choses définitivement moins que plus respectables.

Mais Dean avait de l'argent. De quoi se défendre. Et la possibilité d'avoir un métier. L'idée que c'était honteux, moche, ou dévalorisant ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Après tout, il en avait fréquenté, des prostituées, et le chasseur n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'avoir du respect pour elles. Lui risquait peut-être sa vie à tuer des fantômes ou à marchander avec l'Enfer, mais elles, elles pouvait crever à tout moment sous les coups d'un client trop violent, ou chopper des maladies à cause d'eux. Au final, Dean les respectait vraiment. Mais de là à franchir complètement le pas et à passer de sucer quelques queues lors de situations extrêmes à le faire en permanence… Dean rouvrit son ordinateur, cette fois, bien décidé à se renseigner.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il émergea, Dean se sentait presque serein. Il avait rarement eut l'occasion de choisir son destin, celui qu'il prenait parce qu'il le voulait, pas parce qu'il avait le choix entre la peste et le choléra. Avant, il y avait toujours eut son père, des anges, des démons, des monstres et d'autres gentillesses pour l'enfermer entre quatre murs. Et bien, là, il disait leur merde à tous pour la première fois. Dean fit son sac tranquillement, remettant les rares vêtements qu'il avait sorti dedans. Autant se préparer à toutes les éventualités.

Un curieux courant nageait dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas de la peur, pas de l'excitation, mais plutôt… De la satisfaction. Quelque part en lui, il y avait encore quelque chose qui se débattait, qui lui disait de revenir au bunker, de mettre les choses au clair avec Castiel et Sam, de ne pas fuir ce qui avait été toute sa vie, mais tout le reste de son être voulait abandonner. Il voulait faire les choses pour lui-même, pour une fois, de ne penser qu'à lui. Au moins, s'il se plantait, il n'entraînerait personne dans sa chute. Dean savait qu'il risquait de se perdre, mais après tout, il avait été en Enfer, et Alastair l'avait assez détruit pour qu'il ne puisse pas être brisé par de simples humains, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chasseur sortit du motel en replaçant son sac sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers le bar en observant les rues de New-York autour de lui. C'était beau, illuminé de partout, comme pour lui montrer le chemin. Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il arriva devant le bar, et le nom lui tira cette fois un petit rire quand il rentra à l'intérieur. Dean se fit la réflexion que pour le coup, il validait son billet de première classe pour l'Enfer. En parcourant rapidement les lieux du regard, le chasseur tomba sur Asmodée qui avait dardé ses yeux noirs sur lui, comme s'il avait été prévenu de sa présence. Une brève seconde, le chasseur se figea, pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre, puis choisi de s'avancer vers lui, et lorsqu'il s'assit à côté du brun, la tête d'un blond apparut derrière.

\- Et bien, tu avais raison, dit-il, c'est une vraie perle. Peut-être un peu âgé, mais c'est le genre de mec qui vieillit bien.

Dean se fit observer de haut en bas par le regard bleu de l'autre homme, qui lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis Le Chat. Enchanté.

\- De même, répondit Dean en lui serrant la main.

\- Je propose que l'on aille parler affaires au calme ?

Le chasseur hocha la tête, et les trois hommes sortirent du bar, avant qu'Asmodée hèle un taxi. Le trajet fut vraiment court et silencieux, puis Le Chat les guida dans une petite ruelle et les fit entrer dans une porte à peine visible. Cependant, l'intérieur était éclatant. Le blanc des murs et du carrelage donnait au couloir un air étrange, et des portes se trouvaient à intervalles réguliers des deux côtés. Un escalier en fer se trouvait au fond du passage, menant les trois hommes à l'étage supérieur. Dean resserra la main sur son sac, commençant à ressentir l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps lors de la chasse venir en masse dans ses veines. Cependant, là, elle était plus contrôlable, mais en même temps plus sournoise. Le chasseur revint sur terre quand le blond lui dit de s'asseoir sur une chaise grise. Dean n'avait même pas fait attention, mais il était arrivé dans une pièce, qui ressemblait plus à un bureau d'avocat qu'autre chose. Les deux autres hommes s'assirent de l'autre côté de la table de bureau envahie par des papiers posés dans tous les sens, et même quand il faisait des recherches sur la chasse, Dean ne mettait pas autant le bazar.

\- Donc, commença Le Chat, bienvenue. J'ai plein de choses à te demander, mais on va commencer par le dé et Prénom ?

Pendant un instant, Dean tâta l'idée de mentir - il avait toujours plein d'alias en tête pour donner une fausse identité, mais... personne ne le chercherait ici. Surtout dans ce métier. Peut-être en tant que client, mais en temps que pute… Ouais, non. Et puis, qui pourrait bien le rechercher, de toute façon ?

\- Dean Winchester, répondit finalement le chasseur en le voyant sortir un ordinateur qu'il posa dessus le bureau.

\- Age ? Date de naissance ?

\- Trente-trois ans. 24 janvier 1979.

\- Taille ?

\- Un mètre quatre-vingt-trois.

\- Domicile ?

\- Pas de domicile.

\- Sexualité ?

\- Bi.

\- Clean ?

\- Clean.

\- Plutôt couverture ou sexe ?

Dean eut un instant d'incompréhension, avant de répondre en réprimant une grimace. Duh. Il savait mentir comme un dieu, merci bien, mais bon.

\- Sexe.

\- Quel genre ? Demanda Le Chat en relevant ses yeux perçants, et Dean se bénit brièvement d'avoir fait des recherches.

\- Un peu de tout, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tout ? As-tu une réserve pour la douleur ?

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas si étrange, d'une certaine manière. Dean était un chasseur, après tout, qui se prenait des coups durant toute sa vie, et il avait appris à faire la différence entre la douleur qui faisait mal et la douleur qui faisait du bien. Ouais, Dean avait définitivement appris qu'il y avait une différence entre se faire torturer par un démon, et avoir un scalpel qui glissait sur sa peau en laissant une traînée de sang derrière dans une atmosphère sexuelle. Et cela avait été une _putain_ de nuit _fantastique_. Cacher cela à son frère avait été beaucoup moins génial.

\- Famille ?

\- Personne.

\- Oh, dit le blond en releva les yeux de son ordinateur. Tu n'as pas d'attache du tout ?

\- Non, répéta Dean, tentant désespérément d'effacer Sam et Cas de son esprit.

\- Bon point… Maintenant, est ce que As' t'as expliqué en coin consisterait ton travail ici ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais en gros, je serais votre pute, c'est ça ? Demanda Dean, son regard passant d'un homme à l'autre alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa chaise, qui était franchement confortable.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, nuança Asmodée. Cette endroit n'est pas vraiment un bordel.

\- En fait, reprit Le Chat, nos clients ne viennent pas seulement pour de la baise. La plupart du temps, ils louent nos escorts pour quelques semaines. Oui, dit-il en voyant le regard interrogatif de Dean, cela se développe. Pendant ces semaines, tu deviens ce que le client désire. Cela peut aller de la femme de ménage à l'esclave, en passant par le compagnon de soirée, globalement, tout ce qu'il demande. Ils contactent d'abord l'agence, puis, Asmodée et moi leur proposons différentes personnes répondant à leurs attentes. Ce sont toujours eux qui font le choix final, et le refus est interdit. Comme tu vas être un nouveau produit, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de demande, surtout avec tes yeux. Alors on commencera doucement, sur des courts moments et pour des choses pas trop spécifiques. Quand tu n'as pas de contrat, nous te logeons dans un appartement à notre nom et pas d'inquiétude pour l'électricité, l'eau, le wi-fi, tout ça, c'est pour nous. Ton salaire est la moitié du prix pour lequel tu es loué, mais tu n'as pas non plus à payer ta nourriture. Si tu tombes dans quelque drogue que ce soit, tu es viré, pareil pour l'alcoolisme. Les relations amoureuses ou sexuelles entre escorts sont proscrites, parce qu'elles posent trop de problèmes. Interdiction aussi absolue de tomber amoureux d'un client, et de le rencontrer hors du contexte du travail sciemment. Également, tu ne dois accepter aucun cadeau. Enfin, les clients connaissent les règles sur le bout des doigts, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. Et… je crois que c'est tout ? Demanda le blond à Asmodée.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, affirma celui-ci. Tu as des questions ?

Dean se mit à réfléchir un instant, assimilant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, cela avait l'air plus… Intéressant que ce qu'il avait lu. Le chasseur ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait lui poser problème. Peut-être de l'amour-propre ?

...

Ouais, le sien avait été massacré une semaine plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes si j'accepte ce travail ? Finit-il par demander à Asmodée, qui eut un léger rire.  
\- Et bien, mon salaire. Je suis le propriétaire du bar, et il est extrêmement pratique pour trouver de nouveaux employés, ou des clients, parfois. Nous sommes assez… Populaires dans le milieu, et nous avons des protections.  
\- Huh, dit-il.

En gros, Dean avait été le seul à mettre les pieds dedans sans savoir où il allait, et Asmodée en avait profité. Bah. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins… Et puis, au moins, les deux hommes avaient eu la décence de lui expliquer clairement les choses, ce qui était un bon point. Mais Dean fronça les sourcils, une question lui venant en tête.

\- Si vos clients demandent des... Escorts pour faire compagnons de soirée, les gens remarquent que la même personne va au bras de plusieurs gens, non ? Demanda-t-il, confus, et n'étant pas réellement certain de se faire bien comprendre.

Seulement, Le Chat et Asmodée eurent tout deux un air agréablement surpris, avant que le blond prenne la parole.

\- Si. Mais vois-tu, se payer nos services, c'est... Un gage de puissance, dirions-nous. De qualité, et d'argent. Se balader à un gala avec un de nos escorts, c'est comme montrer sa Rolex ou sa Ferrari, sauf que cela montre en plus que le client a des contacts, et qu'en plus, nous avons jugé que nos escorts étaient entre de bonnes mains. Et ça, ça coûte _beaucoup_ plus cher que n'importe quelle voiture.

Duh.

Damn. Ceci semblait définitivement plus complexe que ce qu'il avait lu sur Internet, mais merde, le chasseur choisit de laisser là ses réflexions hocha la tête.

\- Okay. J'accepte.

* * *

(1) : _Fallen from heaven_ / Tombé du ciel.

Warnings : Smut, Alcohol, Light Bondage, Light Dub-Con, Mention de Prostitution, Light Dirty-Talk.


	3. Chapitre III

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour, bonsoir! Alors, je ne pensais réellement pas avoir le temps de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais LE VOILA ! Je me sens fière aha, même si c'est principalement la mise en place du décor. Enfin, les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mes OCs qui commencent à se balader un petit peu partout. En tout cas, il ne me semble pas avoir grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, donc... enjoy ! Les warnings sont encore en fin de chapitre :3

* * *

 _ **J+9.**_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean avait son propre appartement. Certes, sur le papier, ce n'était pas à lui, mais, bon sang, c'était quelque chose. Il se trouvait au septième étage d'un immeuble à dix minutes de Times Square et Dean s'était presque senti chez lui dès qu'il avait passé la porte - ce qui était rare et à noter. Après que Le Chat et Asmodée lui aient expliqué comment allaient se passer les prochains jours, ils étaient partis, et Dean s'était immédiatement précipité à la fenêtre pour voir la vie dans les rues dessous lui. C'était quelque chose de _grandiose_.

Il avait trente et quelques années et l'impression de renaître. C'était incroyable. Ses affaires furent rapidement rangées dans son placard, bien que celui-ci restait tout de même vraiment vide. L'appartement n'était pas gigantesque, au contraire, mais c'était bien suffisant pour Dean, qui avait passé sa vie dans des motels. Il y avait même une baignoire – une _baignoire_ , la chose impossible. Les fois où Dean avait pris des bains se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Tous les murs étaient en pierre d'un brun très clair. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon avec un bar, et de l'autre coté, la chambre donnait sur la salle de bain et les toilettes. En somme, c'était l'arrangement parfait pour Dean. Le chasseur, après avoir fureté partout avec un regard intéressé, avait pris un long bain restant dans l'eau chaude d'interminables minutes. Mais la fatigue était finalement arrivée, et Dean se mit en boxer pour aller se jeter sur son lit – dont le matelas était si _mou_ , un bonheur. Les volets de sa chambre étaient restés ouverts, déversant les bruits de la nuit qui bercèrent l'ancien chasseur jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil réparateur.

Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il était retourné au bar pour rencontrer Le Chat et Asmodée, il n'avait pensé à son petit frère et à Cas. C'était comme si, instinctivement, un mur avait été érigé dans son esprit pour séparer son passé de sa nouvelle vie. Et pour la première fois depuis trop de temps, Dean rêva, mais pas de chasse, d'un simple shopping dans les rues de New York.

Dire qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais fait cette activité.

 _ **J+10.**_

L'ancien chasseur se réveilla quand le soleil se fit trop insistant. Pendant un moment, il cligna des yeux, se demandant où il était, et pourquoi il ne se sentait pas en danger. C'était une sensation si étrange qu'il passa sa main sous son oreiller, et en tira un couteau qui étincela quand les rayons du soleil touchèrent sa lame. Mais au bout de longues minutes où Dean retint sa respiration, rien ne s'était produit, et il laissa progressivement retomber son bras. En regardant autour de lui, les jours précédents lui revinrent en mémoire, et en plissant des yeux, Dean regarda par la fenêtre. L'enseigne du café Starbucks était à peine visible de sa position, mais bien présente.

Lentement, l'ancien chasseur se releva pour s'approcher de la vitre. La _vie_ était bien présente, et il pouvait entendre les klaxons incessants des voitures, la foule bruyante qui marchait, le vent qui soufflait, enfin, toutes ses choses qui le laissèrent un instant pétrifié. Le soleil inondait son visage, et Dean ferma les yeux, savourant cette douce sensation. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas pu apprécier quelque chose d'aussi simple que cela, mais en même temps, tellement agréable ?

Le Winchester aurait bien voulut rester comme ça pour toujours, mais son ventre le ramena sur Terre. Avec un léger soupir, il se recula pour aller dans la cuisine. Il faisait bon, et Dean n'avait même pas besoin de s'habiller plus. En simple boxer, il se fit un café en fouillant un peu dans les placards, et en le buvant par petites gorgées, il chercha de quoi se faire un petit-déjeuner.

\- Te voilà... Murmura-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

Dean sortit une tarte, probablement industrielle, mais c'était _une tarte._ En faisant une moue, il n'en prit qu'une part, rangeant le reste. Le plaisir était toujours meilleur quand il savait qu'il en restait. L'ancien chasseur s'installa tranquillement sur la chaise de bar, posant ses coudes sur celui-ci en apportant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il était parfait, juste assez amer, et revigorant. La tarte aux cerises était également bonne, et il resta assis à ne rien faire pendant longtemps, savourant son repas, la sensation de douceur du soleil sur sa peau nu, le calme ambiant, et l' _absence_ de peur. C'était… fantastique. Magnifique.

Un coup à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées, et Dean se tendit immédiatement, la fixant en plissant les yeux. Attrapant un couteau dans un tiroir qu'il cacha derrière son dos, il se leva silencieusement et s'approcha de l'entrée, sans faire le moindre bruit. Seulement, le judas de la porte lui montra juste un homme inconnu. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais Dean n'était jamais trop prudent, et mine de rien, ses réflexes étaient encrés en lui. Il entrebâilla avant de se recevoir un regard étincelant qui l'éblouit quelques instants.

\- Dean Winchester, c'est ça ? Je suis Connor Aster - enfin, pas réellement, c'est mon surnom, mais je te parlerais de ça plus tard, et bref, Le Chat a dû te prévenir que je passerai, non ?

Le nom tira une ficelle dans l'esprit de Dean, et il eut un sourire en ouvrant la porte, laissant rentrer l'homme alors qu'il allait ranger discrètement le couteau à sa place. L'ancien chasseur alla se rasseoir en observant Connor, un asiatique brun qui devait avoir quoi, vingt-cinq ans à tout casser ? S'installer en face de lui tranquillement. Il lui rappela un instant Kevin, mais ses gestes étaient tellement assurés que l'image s'estompa rapidement. En plus, ses cheveux étaient relevé sur le dessus, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas du prophète. Et puis, il semblait en bien meilleur santé que lui.

\- Tu prends quelque chose ? Finit par demander Dean alors que le brun détournait son sac.

\- Je veux bien un thé, s'il te plaît ! S'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire devant l'enthousiasme qui se dégageait du jeune adulte. Ouais, il devait avoir une dizaine d'année de moins que lui, mais paraissait assez mature. Quand l'ancien chasseur revint déposer une tasse de thé noir - heureusement que y'avait de tout, dans ces placards - à Connor, celui-ci avait déjà sorti tout un paquet de choses.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il en prenant la tasse donnée, avant d'en boire une longue gorgée même s'il était brûlant. Aaah, Magnifique. Enfin, commençons par le commencement. D'abord, ceci, montra le brun en tendant un téléphone, est ton nouveau mobile. Il faudrait que je récupère ton ancien. C'est pour limiter les contacts avec les personnes que tu connaissais auparavant. Dedans, tu trouveras le numéro du Chat et d'Asmodée. C'est aussi avec ça que tu prendras progressivement les numéros de tes clients. Ensuite…

Connor souleva les affaires qu'il avait déposé sur le bar en prenant buvant un peu de thé sous le regard intrigué de Dean.

\- Ça, c'est ta fiche. Nom, prénom, âge, adresse, numéro de téléphone fixe et mobile, celui que je viens de te donner, et tu devras noter le nom de tes clients, et s'ils ont été respectueux de toi. Enfin, quand c'est du BDSM, ça suit les critères que vous avez adopté. Et ici, expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt un endroit sur la feuille plastifiée, c'est ton surnom.

\- Green Eyes ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Yep. Au début, je ne comprenais pas moi non plus pourquoi Le Chat t'avais appelé comme ça, babilla Connor, mais maintenant, c'est clair.

Le brun pointa les yeux du plus vieux avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as des putains de magnifiques yeux verts.

Les oreilles de Dean rougirent légèrement alors qu'il baissa la tête pour prendre une gorgée de son café, qui refroidissait. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les compliments, et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Après tout, il était un homme - et John avait été assez clair sur ce point. Un homme, ça ne recevait pas de compliments - mais des comme _ça_. Sur la virilité, la force, oui, mais la beauté... Duh.

\- Tout ça pour dire, reprit Connor, que tes clients ne te connaîtront que par ce nom-là. Entre escorts, nous ne les utilisons pas trop trop, mais c'est pour des raisons de sécurité. Bon, je t'avoue, au début, c'est étrange quand ton client jouit en ne t'appelant pas par ton prénom, mais on s'y habitue.

Le franc parler du petit brun finit de détendre Dean, qui se sentait assez à l'aise, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Après tout, il était devenu une sorte... D'objet, à vendre et à acheter. Bon, certes, quand il y réfléchissait, cela ne changeait pas tellement de son ancienne vie, excepté que là, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi. Et qu'il y avait des garanties, que lui expliqua Connor.

\- Tu as le droit de te plaindre d'un client, mais cela a plutôt intérêt à être du solide, sinon Le Chat n'hésitera pas à te mettre dehors, et là, c'est pas la joie - on a eut seulement deux ou trois cas. En vrai, Le Chat et Asmodée font toujours attention quand ils nous mettent en relation avec les clients, alors c'est vraiment rare de tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne te soit pas adapté, parce que c'est pas non plus comme si on était pas beaucoup dans le métier. Et puis, mine de rien, ce sont des gros nounours qui sont près à nous défendre becs et ongles. Une fois, il y avait un homme d'affaire qui avait loué un gars pour simplement lui servir de couverture, et finalement, c'était pour l'accompagner à ses dîners. Il l'obligeait à sucer les hommes présents, de cette manière, il obtenait plus facilement ses contrats. Quand le gars a avertit le Chat et Asmodée de ce qu'il se passait, on a retrouvé le lendemain la mort de l'homme dans les journaux. Soit disant assassiné par un ivrogne en sortant d'un bar.

Un sourire malsain apparut sur le visage de Connor, mais cela tira un léger rire à Dean.

\- Enfin bref.

Le plus jeune claqua des mains avant de se lever en finissant son thé.

\- Maintenant, tu t'habilles, on part faire du shopping ! On a seulement la journée car tu commences officiellement demain. D'après Le Chat tu fais déjà un carton, et on a des milliers de magasins à faire. En fait, il faut que tu sois capable de te vêtir pour tout type de client, et comme je serais pas toujours disponible pour t'aider, faut bien que t'aies les bases. Donc, va t'habiller, en attendant, je fais la vaisselle.

Connor remonta les manches de son haut avant de pousser récupérer sa tasse et celle de Dean, se mettant à siffloter.

...

Okay.

L'ancien chasseur eut un sourire amusé puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y avait toujours une petite partie de lui qui était réellement en train de se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais... Mais Dean la fit taire en passant sous le jet d'eau quelques minutes pour aller s'habiller d'une simple chemise à carreaux – de toutes façons, il n'avait à peu près que ça - d'un jean noir et de sa paire de chaussure habituelle. Dean s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre avant de faire demi-tour, récupérant son portable - le seul qu'il avait prit.

Le portable était en mode avion depuis que Dean avait quitter le bunker. Peut-être que Castiel et Sam avaient tenter de le joindre. De lui envoyer des messages.

Dean fixa l'objet un instant, ses doigts allant machinalement dans ses contacts, passant de Cas à Crowley et s'arrêtant sur Sam. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Revenir en arrière n'était plus possible. Et puis, si la situation était désespérée, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer se rappeler de leurs numéros, songea-t-il en revenant dans le séjour.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de t'acheter des vêtements.

Dean regarda Connor qui le dévisageait en faisant la moue.

\- Mais ils sont très bien, mes vêtements, s'étouffa-t-il.

Tout de même, s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, c'était ses chemises à carreaux. Personne ne lui piquait ses chemises à carreaux ! Enfin, à voir l'air du plus jeune, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Dean déglutit un peu difficilement. Finalement, cette virée shopping dont il avait pourtant rêvé pendant la nuit allait peut-être être plus compliqué que prévue.

\- Tu voulais mon portable ? Demanda l'ancien chasseur en changeant de sujet et en tendant son mobile.

\- Exact ! Ah, et je voudrais aussi toutes tes cartes, bancaire, d'identité, enfin tout, parce que Asmodée t'en as fait d'autres. C'est un cas de précaution pour nous tous. Enfin, rassure-toi, aucune de tes information n'est modifiée, comme ça il n'y a pas de soucis, c'est juste que d'après Le Chat, celles que l'on possèdent nous permettent de passer sous à peu près tous les radars tant qu'il l'autorise. Pratique, huh ?

\- Assez, avoua Dean en souriant.

Et puis, ce n'était absolument pas comme si Dean avait vécu de l'illégalité la plus grande partie de sa vie. _Absolument pas_. Il donna les objets demandés et récupéra le reste, qu'il mit dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise, tirant un regard étonné à Connor. Celui-ci s'approcha pour rendre un pan de tissus et regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Pas mal.

\- Tu disais quoi, à propos de mes chemises ? Railla Dean.

Connor lui tira la langue avant de se retourner, reprenant son sac, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le visage de Sammy passa dans l'esprit de Dean, et il se demanda brièvement comment il s'en tirait. Mais la discussion que son petit frère avait eu avec Castiel lui revint également en mémoire, et le goût amer de la trahison refit son apparition dans la gorge de Dean.

\- Tu viens où tu dors ?

La voix du brun le tira de ses pensées, et il ferma la fenêtre entrouverte.

\- J'arrive !

Dean ferma la porte derrière lui avant de suivre Connor, qui commençait déjà à parler. Le mec était un véritable moulin.

\- Alors, cela fait longtemps que tu es à New York ? Parce que cette ville, elle est grande quand même. Il y a plein d'endroits à voir ! Mais bon, le problème, c'est que parfois, les gens qui nous louent peuvent habiter à Seattle, alors dans ces cas là, je ne raconte pas comment le décalage horaire est horrible ! Mais bon, en général, nous avons le droit à au moins cinq jours de pause entre deux boulots, alors c'est plutôt confortable quand même. Et puis…

Dans la vie, Dean Winchester n'était pas l'homme le plus silencieux qui existe. Mais face à Connor, il était presque muet. Le plus jeune passait tout son temps à parler, pendant les essayages alors que l'ancien chasseur était derrière le rideau, dans la rue en achetant des salades – _parce que non, il faut avoir la ligne ! Je t'interdis de prendre un hamburger où un sandwich ! De un tu vas te salir les mains, de deux, c'est bourré de calories, de trois, ça pue. Alors pas de ça où je te les fait rentrer par les oreilles !_

C'était violent.

Dean en avait commandé une salade, mais cela n'avait pas empêcher Connor de parler encore. Enfin, pour être totalement honnête, cela faisait plaisir à l'ancien chasseur. Même si le plus jeune était un escort, il semblait être heureux. Quand il parlait de sa vie, c'était avec enthousiasme, même quand il évoquait certains de ses clients qui pouvaient être violents, dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Connor était tombé dans le métier dès ses quinze ans. Au début, il était un simple prostitué, traînant dans les rues pour se faire de l'argent. Puis, il était parti dans les bars, où Le Chat l'avait trouvé. A ce moment là, Connor avait déjà dix-sept ans. Comme il n'était pas majeur et qu'il faisait trèèès jeune, le brun avait travaillé pour des clients triés sur le volet du volet jusqu'à ses vingt-un ans. Enfin.

Au bout du compte, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Dean alors que les neufs heures du soir venaient juste de sonner.

\- Alors ? Content ? Demanda Connor en désignant les nombreux sacs qu'ils portaient.

Il y avait de la nourriture, mais bien plus de vêtements. Dean fit un sourire en ouvrant la porte. Étonnamment, la journée avait été vraiment agréable - alors que bon sang, il était Dean Winchester, pas un... pas quelqu'un passant ses journées à acheter des fringues !

\- Oui, répondit-il en invitant Connor à l'intérieur. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, dit le plus jeune en secouant la tête, je dois prendre l'avion demain vers sept heures pour rejoindre mon prochain client, alors il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi pour dormir le plus de temps possible.

Dean hocha la tête, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'appartement était silencieux. Il se retourna pour voir les sacs qui étaient toujours posés sur le sol et eut un léger soupir de découragement. Pourquoi avait-il acheté tout ça déjà ?

Ah, oui, parce qu'il avait son propre argent pour le faire et que Connor l'avait fait tourner en bourrique pour qu'il prenne le plus de choses possible. En grimaçant, Dean les souleva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, et s'il commença à ranger avec attention les vêtements, cela ne dura pas longtemps et les derniers qui passèrent entre ses mains furent plus jetés dans l'armoire que proprement posés. Cela n'empêcha pas l'ancien chasseur de filer immédiatement prendre une douche rapide - maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il ne s'en privait pas.

En tout cas, quand il se posa sur son lit, un sourire repus envahissait ses lèvres. Toute cette journée avait été… foutrement géniale. Pas de danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Pas d'arrière à surveiller. Il en avait presque oublié le couteau en argent qui avait été caché dans l'autre poche de sa chemise pendant toute la journée. Seulement, au fur et à mesure que l'excitation de sa journée retombait, le sourire sur les lèvres de Dean s'évanouît. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller sous sa couette en position fœtale en tenant de ne pas penser à son frère et à son ange. C'était peine perdue.

Les souvenirs revenaient, brutaux, sanglants, le laissant le souffle court et les joues baignés de larmes, les même qu'il n'avait jamais laissé couler en présence d'une tierce personne et qui lui déchirait le cœur trop souvent.

Dean revoyait encore son petit frère s'engueuler avec son père sous ses yeux, lorsqu'il était mourant et un fantôme ; le nombre incalculable de fois où ils s'étaient poussés tour à tour au bord du gouffre pour réussir à voir ce que pensait l'autre. Pourtant, ils avaient pourtant à chaque fois fait le choix de protéger l'autre au péril de leurs vies. L'affection que Dean portait à son frère était trop puissante, et il était sûr que ce dernier devait trouver cela étouffant. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était son petit frère, même s'il l'aimait sûrement un peu trop.

Merde, comment tout cela avait-il pu disparaître ? Comment Dean avait-il pu laisser tout cela disparaître ?

Et Castiel, son ange. L'ancien chasseur avait sûrement passé plus de temps à l'observer lui qu'une quiconque autre personne. Ils avaient traversé des hauts et des bas, mais au final, Dean revenait toujours vers Castiel quand ce n'était pas l'inverse. Seulement, maintenant, Dean savait que celui-ci préférait retourner au Paradis. La chasseur n'était pas assez bien pour lui, de toutes façons. Il s'était interdit de le souiller dès qu'il l'avait connu, le rejetant plus où moins franchement pour essayer d'enrayer ses sentiments et continuer à considérer l'ange comme son meilleur ami.

Maintenant, son cœur semblait brisé, et Dean posa une main sur sa poitrine nue à cet emplacement, s'enfonçant quelque peu les ongles dans la peau dans une vaine tentative de faire cesser sa douleur. L'idée qu'il devait sûrement être le seul à ressentir ça le rassura autant qu'elle lui fit mal.

\- Je devais partir, se murmura-t-il à lui même en se cachant sous la couverture totalement. J'ai eu raison de partir. Je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de vivre la vie qu'ils souhaitaient. Je n'aurais jamais du embarquer Sam dans la chasse après que Papa ait disparut. Je n'aurais jamais du inciter Cas à s'éloigner autant du Paradis. Je n'aurais jamais du faire tout ça…

Le reste de la phrase de Dean se perdit dans l'oreiller qu'il mordit, le serrant entre ses bras. Des sanglots silencieux le secouaient, mais au bout de quelques heures, ils finirent par se calmer, et l'ancien chasseur s'endormit dans un sommeil peu profond et sans rêves.

Bah.

C'était toujours mieux que d'avoir des cauchemars.

* * *

Warnings : prostitution.


	4. Chapitre IV

_**Petit blabla :** _Hellooooo :3 Comment allez-vous ? Dites moi, peut-on parler des playlists demon!dean sur Spotify ? Parce que je suis lentement mais sûrement en train de tomber amoureuse... Mais bref, là n'est pas la question x) Encore une fois les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mes OCs (d'aillllleeeeurs j'avais oublié de le dire, mais Asmodée, c'est pas le Asmodée de la saison 13! C'est juste un type, qui, ben, s'appelle Asmodée. Pas un démon. Juste un type normal). Voilà voilà, autrement, pas de warning spécial dans ce chapitre, sauf celui qui va être affiché à chaaaaque chapitre. On commence à passer un petit peu aux choses sérieuses, sinon, donc... enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+11.**_

Ce fut la sonnerie de son nouveau portable qui réveilla Dean en sursaut. Le fait que ce ne soit pas une chanson de AC/DC ou le simple bruit du mode vibreur le laissa tout d'abord perplexe pendant qu'il cherchait l'origine du bruit. En se levant, l'ancien chasseur se dirigea vers la chaise qui se situait près de la fenêtre où, encore une fois, les volets n'avaient pas été abaissés. En voyant ça, Dean réalisa également qu'il n'avait pas mis de sel aux ouvertures depuis qu'il était parti du bunker.

Okay.

Dean allait définitivement ne pas se pencher là-dessus.

À la place, il attrapa son téléphone – un iPhone, sorti il y avait quelques mois seulement, quelque chose de tout neuf et tout beau. C'était vraiment étrange, mais pas si dérangeant que ça. Dean retourna s'asseoir sur son lit pour lire le message du Chat - et merde, sérieusement ? Sa photo était vraiment un chaton en train de s'étirer ?

Dean grogna, avant de commencer à lire avec attention. Les précisions que donnait Le Chat étaient incroyables et très nombreuses, si bien que l'ancien chasseur du relire trois fois le message en cherchant une feuille pour pouvoir écrire deux trois choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de mémoriser. S'il avait eu un peu d'appréhension en voyant le destinataire du message, finalement, cela s'annonçait plutôt bien. Dean ne savait pas si c'était un coup du destin ou non, mais son premier client était un féru de voiture. Le mec - Key Gulin - devait recevoir pendant toute une semaine sa famille, comprenant six personnes, dans sa maison, qui tenait plus de château d'après Dean. C'était une famille de nouveaux riches, et d'après ce qu'avait expliqué l'homme en répondant aux questions précises du Chat, s'ils tentaient tous de ressembler à des parfaits bourgeois à l'extérieur, en privé, ils reprenaient leurs anciennes habitudes. Ici, Le Chat avait glissé un de ses commentaires qui vit rire Dean.

S'il suivait Key et son employeur, il n'avait qu'à être mignon s'il faisait une erreur et tout lui serait pardonné parce que, petit un, il avait de magnifiques yeux et, petit deux, les Gulins trouvaient adorablement mignon qu'un homme qui n'appartenait pas à leur monde tente de s'adapter à eux. Au final, Le Chat lui demandait avait prévu un rendez-vous entre l'ancien chasseur et son client dans l'après-midi, à l'intérieur d'un café au NoHo, pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur des détails qui allaient des tenues que devait emporter Dean aux moments les plus romantiques de leur histoire. Également, son employeur lui indiquait que Gulin avait payé pour l'option sexe en plus. Ceci fit lever les sourcils de Dean, qui se sentit soudainement encore un peu plus intéressé - et merde, il venait _réellement_ de penser cela ?

Fuck.

Le Winchester remercia Le Chat d'un court message avant de regarder combien de temps il lui restait avant la rencontre avec Key. Il était à peine dix heures du matin, et Dean avait encore cinq heures devant lui, ce qui lui tira un soupir à moitié soulagé. Il but machinalement sa tasse de café en relisant encore le message de son employeur, commençant déjà à se faire mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'il aurait besoin. Cela lui faisait assez étrange de compter les vêtements à la place des armes, mais ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça. Juste un peu moins _dangereux,_ en fait. L'idée d'aller courir traversa l'esprit de Dean quand il rangea sa tasse - non, pas Sam, pas Sam, _pas Sam_ -, et après un temps d'hésitation, il se décida à aller chercher dans ses nouvelles affaires de quoi faire un tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de son appartement les écouteurs dans les oreilles, un short de sport noir gris sur les hanches et un débardeur lâche sur les épaules. Dean avait programmé le GPS de son téléphone pour le guider jusqu'au café, histoire de savoir quel chemin prendre dans quelques heures.

La première pensée qu'eut Dean après avoir commencé à courir, ce fut que courir sans risquer sa vie, c'était quand même vachement plus agréable. Il mit une petite demi-heure à arriver au lieu de rencontre en slalomant entre les piétons avec amusement. Sans grande surprise, il n'avait pas pu résister à prendre une arme sur lui. Merde, une semaine plus tôt, il était encore en train de chasser un nid de vampires, à la fin ! Dean savait bien que certains réflexes resteraient toujours dans sa vie, et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Après tout, il valait mieux être préparé, parce que si jamais quelque chose lui tombait dessus...

Bref.

En tout cas, le quartier était franchement agréable, et en arrivant, Dean se mit à marcher pour chercher le bon café parmi tous ceux de la rue. Il le trouva au bout de quelques secondes et s'en approcha pour l'observer tranquillement. Il paraissait très propre, et les gens qui y étaient attablés lisaient des journaux en buvant leur boisson sans se presser. C'était définitivement différent des bars où Dean avait l'habitude de traîner, mais cela ne le gênait pas. En fait, celui-ci lui rappelait la fois où Zachariah l'avait envoyé dans un univers alternatif. À moins qu'il ne se soit seulement contenté d'effacer sa mémoire, l'ancien chasseur ne se rappelait plus très bien.

Dean secoua la tête pour faire encore une fois disparaître les flash-back de sa tête, et il se remit à courir pour oublier. Il revint vers son appartement plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait quitté, et quand il arriva, sa respiration était sifflante. Un léger rire secoua Dean alors qu'il referma la porte derrière lui en se laissant tomber au sol. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre qu'en cet instant, le corps tremblant, mais heureux.

Rapidement, le chasseur se fit couler un bain, et s'y glissa en souriant, se mettant à siffloter un air de Metallica. L'eau qui entourait son corps lui donnait une sensation assez étrange, comme s'il était dans un cocon particulièrement agréable et réconfortant.

Cela ne lui rappelait absolument pas quand il se réveillait et que, à l'instant où ses yeux papillonnaient, une douce couverture semblait s'enlever de lui - et à chaque fois, il y avait Castiel assis sur une chaise à côté de lui. Non. L'eau ne lui rappelait absolument pas ces moments. _Absolument pas._ Dean enfouit sa tête sous l'eau en soufflant doucement par les narines pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Il resta de longs instants comme ça, les yeux ouverts, à voir le plafond blanc à travers la surface, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons appellent à l'aide en hurlant. Dean sortit la tête de l'eau en inspirant un grand coup et la secoua, envoyant voler des gouttelettes un peu partout. Il se lava tranquillement les cheveux et le corps avant de se rincer avec de l'eau presque brûlante. Il n'avait jamais aimé se laver avec de l'eau froide, même quand il faisait trop chaud ou qu'il était trempé de sueur. Et s'il prenait toute l'eau chaude dans les motels, et bien, tant pis.

Dean sortit de la baignoire en créant le bruit d'un clapotis d'eau et attrapa sa serviette verte – beaucoup de choses étaient vertes dans la maison, et il se demandait parfois si c'était une blague du Chat où d'Asmodée. L'ancien chasseur se passa à peine le tissus dans les cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour prendre des vêtements dans sa chambre.

...

Enfin, il essaya.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis censé mettre moi ? Soupira-t-il, les mains sur ses reins pour tenir sa serviette.

Pour le coup, il regrettait sa vie de chasseur où il avait simplement le choix entre le costume d'agent ou sa veste en cuir. Après une longue hésitation, il prit un pantalon chino situé quelque part entre le gris clair et le gris foncé, qui, d'après Connor, lui faisait un cul d'enfer. Il enfila ensuite un tee shirt noir et enfila par-dessus un blazer de la même couleur en remontant les manches.

Okay. Dean se sentait mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements si… Différents de ses jeans troués et de ses chemises larges. En se voyant dans la glace, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout, mais _pas du tout._ Enfin, quelque part, ce n'était pas si mal. L'ancien chasseur enleva la veste, en mit une autre, avant de finalement se décider pour reprendre la première. Il retira la seconde pour la ranger après avoir choisi de mettre des Timberland Bradstreet Oxford – mais, _merde,_ d'où sortait-il tout ça ? - qu'il posa devant la porte d'entrée.

Il lui restait une heure trente avant de partir de son appartement, et Dean se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant la matinée pour qu'il soit déjà si tard. Enfin. Dean caressa l'idée de se faire un hamburger bien gras, après tout, après l'effort, le réconfort. Seulement, Connor l'avait empêché de prendre du pain pour s'en préparer, et il n'y en avait pas dans l'appartement. Et, honnêtement, il n'avait pas la foi de descendre en acheter. À la place de cela, il choisit de se faire une simple omelette aux lardons, se décidant avec un grognement à prendre des légumes avec parce que ses placards en étaient pleins, de légumes.

Bon. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, mais quand même. C'était bon pour son frère, ça, de manger des - nah, bon pour personne. _Personne._

Dean secoua la tête et se mit à manger en recherchant des informations sur les Gulins, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Apparemment, la famille avait fait fortune dans les années deux mille après que le père de Key, Anthony, ait créé un nouveau modèle de radars pour l'armée. Sa femme venait de mourir, et c'était pour cela que toute la famille, comprenant les deux frères de Key et leurs conjointes, se réunissait pour l'enterrement. Il n'y allait pas y avoir de médias car Anthony Gulin ne le souhaitait pas, mais visiblement, les journaux auraient payé une fortune pour pouvoir accéder au manoir. Évidement, il fallait enterrer la mère de Key dans le cimetière familial qui se trouvait sur leurs terres.

Cela ne serait pas amusant sinon, pensa Dean en ricanant légèrement. C'était le genre de problème qu'il pouvait avoir avec son frère et Castiel quand ils chassaient des fantômes, ensemble. Cette pensée le refroidit, et l'ancien chasseur alla mettre ses couverts au lave-vaisselle avant de nettoyer le reste. Il attrapa une pomme dans son frigo pour revenir s'asseoir sur la chaise de bar, replongeant dans l'histoire de la famille.

Dean émergea quand l'horloge sonna deux heures, et il fit craquer les muscles de son dos en s'étirant.

\- Bon, ben, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, grommela-t-il avant de bailler.

Il ferma son ordinateur en le ramenant dans sa chambre, où il récupéra ses papiers qu'il glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon - et mince, pourquoi elles étaient si petites, les poches de pantalon ? Où était passée l'utilité ? En tout cas, Dean enfila ses chaussures avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui, reprenant le chemin emprunté le matin même en glissant sa nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Cette fois-ci, même l'agitation de la ville ne le détendit pas. Une pointe d'appréhension était en train de se glisser dans son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du café, et ça, c'était _assez_ dérangeant. Il n'était jamais stressé pour chasser, c'était dans sa nature.

Mais ça, c'était tout nouveau, et si une partie de lui se disait qu'après tous les gens qu'il avait mis dans son lit, cela allait être du gâteau, l'autre était assez sceptique sur l'effet qu'il allait avoir sur Key Gulin. Après tout, il n'était pas grand-chose non plus - juste un mec qui avec déclenché vingt-trois Apocalypses et qui maintenant était une putain. Fuck.

Quand Dean arriva, il était cinq minutes en avance, ce qui le rassura un peu, parce que au moins, il pourrait prendre ses marques. En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne qui ressemblait à la photo de l'homme que lui avait transmis Le Chat. Dean haussa les épaules avant d'aller se pendre un café, et ils s'assit à une table en terrasse, un peu en recul par rapport aux autres, mais où il y avait une seconde chaise. Il releva ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de son crâne en avalant une gorgée de café. Un gémissement de satisfaction lui échappa alors qu'il abaissait son gobelet en se léchant la lèvre supérieure. C'était vachement bon, et définitivement meilleur que celui qu'il s'était fait ce matin.

\- Green Eyes ?

Dean releva la tête en entendant son nom, tombant sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui tenait un jus de pomme dans la main, et l'ancien chasseur fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. L'homme avait les cheveux châtain arrangés en arrière, une barbe à peine visible et un visage avec un nez retroussé surmonté de yeux noisettes.

\- Key Gulin ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme, dévoilant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il s'assit en face de Dean, le fixant intensément avant de lui tendre la main, que le plus jeune serra.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, lança-t-il d'une voix assuré.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Dean eut naturellement un sourire en coin en se repositionnant tranquillement dans sa chaise.

\- Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous appelle Harry ? J'ai donné ce prénom à mon frère pour avoir la paix, dit Key avec un sourire un peu contrit.  
\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Par contre, je pense que l'on pense laisser tomber le vouvoiement, ça me donne l'impression de prendre vingt ans.

Le châtain eut un rire rauque et hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants.

\- Très bien. Alors, par où veux-tu commencer, Harry ?  
\- Peut-être par le début ? Je suppose que savoir comment à commencé notre relation pourrait être utile.

Key rapprocha son fauteuil de la table avant de commencer à parler, accompagnant ses paroles de discrets mouvements de mains. Cela devait sûrement être un réflexe qu'il tentait de maîtriser depuis plusieurs années, sans y parvenir totalement.

...

Visiblement, jouer un rôle, c'était un peu pour tout le monde, en fait.

En tout cas, rôle ou pas, trois heures et vingt-quatre minutes plus tard, Dean était en train de parler passionnément de Baby avec Key.

\- … et ses sièges, parfaits en toute occasion. Le cuir est un peu vieux, mais toujours confortable, avec une odeur juste parfaite.

Dean soupira-t-il un peu rêveusement, l'image de Baby totalement ancrée dans sa tête.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit l'autre homme. Dès que je suis assis sur ceux de Sweetheart, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Mais pourquoi as-tu dû lâcher ton Impala si tu l'aimes tant que ça ?

Okay, ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Problèmes d'argent, inventa rapidement Dean. Mais je l'ai laissé à une personne qui en prendra soin, enfin, j'espère.

Une note d'inquiétude avait percé à la fin de sa phrase. Après tout, c'était sa Baby, mais peut-être que son petit frère n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, lui. Et Castiel... et bien, l'ange volait. Il _ne prenait pas_ la voiture.

\- Mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit-il en se reprenant.  
\- Si tu veux, je t'emmènerais faire un tour avec ma chérie, proposa Key avec un sourire.

La proposition illumina les yeux de Dean, laissant un instant le souffle coupé au plus âgé.

\- Sérieusement ? J'adorerais !  
\- Et bien… réfléchit Key, je pourrais passer venir te chercher demain en voiture à la place de te faire prendre l'avion demain après-midi. Il n'y a que quatre cents kilomètres allez-retour, et une fois que l'on sort de New York, c'est presque en ligne droite jusqu'à chez moi, alors je peux pousser Sweetheart à fond.

L'air qui s'afficha sur les traits du client de Dean lui tira un sourire. L'homme avait l'air d'aimer sa Sweetheart autant que lui aimait Baby, ce qui signifiait _énormément._

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. Tu veux venir me chercher où ?  
\- Hum… ici ? Proposa-t-il. Je connais de bons raccourcis pour quitter la ville.  
\- Parfait alors.

Dean fit un sourire plein de dents à Key. En réalité, le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux, et il trouvait que pour un premier client, c'était vraiment agréable.

Peut-être qu'il était un petit peu chanceux, en fin de compte.

Enfin. Ils continuèrent de parler des détails des costumes que devrait apporter l'ancien chasseur et du niveau de langage demandé, mais également des gestes affectifs qu'ils se porteraient en public. Et ce qui serait acceptable en privé également, afin d'éviter tout problème si quelqu'un les trouvait seuls dans une pièce à une distance qui semblerait étonnante pour deux amants. Mais une alarme finit par sonner au téléphone de Key, et il le regarda avant de pousser un petit soupir de déception.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Non, simplement certains détails de l'organisation que je dois encore régler. Enfin… Je suis ravi de t'avoir en ma compagnie pour cette semaine, elle me semble bien plus intéressante que ce qui était prévu, Green Eyes.

Le châtain fit rouler le surnom de Dean sous sa langue, et un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur le visage de celui-ci. L'ombre qui s'était étalée sur le coin de la terrasse où ils se situaient donnait à l'ambiance quelque chose d'intime, et le plus jeune, sachant ce qu'il était supposé faire, se leva à son tour pour se couler contre le corps de l'homme. Key n'était pas aussi musclé que l'était Asmodée – enfin, celui-ci avait un corps encore plus sculpté que celui de son petit frère, alors bon.

Key était donc solide contre le corps de Dean, mais légèrement plus petit que lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser ses mains fines qui n'avaient sûrement jamais fait de travail physique fermement sur ses reins, comme s'il le possédait - enfin, techniquement parlant, c'était _le cas_. Dean pencha légèrement le visage, laissant le loisir à son client de faire le premier geste, et celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il accrocha les lèvres de l'ancien chasseur d'abord doucement, comme pour le goûter, puis, une fois que celui-ci eût ouvert la bouche, il alla rencontrer sa langue curieusement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment l'envie de dominer l'autre dans ce baiser, et il était plutôt tranquille, bien que sensuel. Key passa sa langue sur les dents de Dean qui en profita pour la suçoter, un peu taquin. En réponse, la prise du plus vieux sur sa taille s'affirma, et il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ils restèrent un long moment collés l'un à l'autre, les mains de Dean avec les cheveux châtains de son client, avant qu'ils ne se séparent lorsque le portable de Key sonna pour la deuxième fois. Celui-ci le laissa faire du bruit tranquillement, préférant regarder Dean avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et bien, mon cher, j'ai hâte que notre relation s'approfondisse.

Il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles légèrement gonflées de celui qui allait jouer son amant et se recula en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Dean et de sortir de la terrasse du café. Dean le regarda partir un bon moment avant de se décider à quitter à son tour le café, reposant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en s'apercevant que si la table était à l'ombre, ce n'était pas le cas des rues.

Dean rentra dans son appartement et enleva sa veste pour la poser délicatement sur une des chaises du bar, parce qu'il ne comptait définitivement pas abîmer des trucs qui coûtaient aussi cher, et ses chaussures revinrent dans la boîte qu'elles avaient quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Dean grogna en entendant son ventre gargouiller, mais décida de faire sa valise d'abord, puisqu'il était, _littéralement_ , enfoncé dans le placard. Mais faire une valise de vêtements, même en sachant ce que l'on était censé mettre dedans, c'était quand même vachement plus compliqué que de préparer un sac d'armes pour chasser.

Merde, quelle était la différence entre une chemise bleu azur et bleu céruléen ? De toute façon, c'était à peine s'il réussissait à faire la différence entre le bleu clair et le bleu foncé. Il n'y avait que les yeux de Ca – de personne. Il n'y avait les yeux de _personne_. Dean se replongea dans ses vêtements, formant peu à peu de petites piles sur son lit. Et finalement, après avoir lâché un nombre impressionnant de jurons et s'être arraché un nombre incalculable de cheveux, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, face à sa valise, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

\- Et beh, c'était pas si compliqué que ça en fin de compte !

Mais son estomac se manifesta à nouveau, et en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, Dean resta immobile un instant.. À quel moment de la journée était-il passé de six heures trente à neuf heures ? L'ancien chasseur poussa un gémissement avant d'aller se préparer un rapide sandwich qu'il mangea machinalement, mais avec de petits gémissements de plaisir. Chasseur ou non, la nourriture était tout de même sacrée.

Et si un léger stress commença à nouveau à pointer le bout de son nez quand Dean ferma les yeux, avec cette fois du Guns N'Roses dans les oreilles, il parvint à s'endormir facilement.

Parce que, après tout, la règle numéro un était toujours d'être en permanence prêt à confronter l'adversaire - même quand l'adversaire était la famille d'un client devant laquelle il allait devoir jouer l'amoureux transi. Duh.

* * *

Warnings : Prostitution.


	5. Chapitre V

_**Petit blabla :**_ Hellllooo :3 Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? En forme ? Parce que perso, j'ai un petit peu la flemme de reprendre les cours lundi... mais bon. Au moins, je me suis coloré les cheveux en bleu aha x) (c'était rouge avant, pour ceux qui veulent savoir 8D). Autrement, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des épisodes de la saison 14 ? Parce que je dois avouer que c'est pour l'instant une de mes saisons préférée :3

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, alors, enjoy ! Les warnings sont en fin de chapitre :3

* * *

 _ **J+**_ _ **12.**_

\- Hey !  
\- Bonjour.

Key se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Dean alors que celui-ci refermait sa portière, posant son sac sur la banquette arrière. Effectivement, Dean comprenait pourquoi son client était un peu amoureux de sa voiture : c'était une magnifique Maserati GranTurismo Sport, blanche éclatante. Certes, d'après l'ancien chasseur, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Baby, mais il devait tout de même avouer qu'elle avait un charme certain.

\- Prêt à atteindre le septième ciel ? Demanda Key avec un sourire en coin, tapotant le volant de sa voiture.

Cette fois, il portait un costume noir qui sentait le luxe. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus plaqués en arrière que le jour précédent, et cela dégageait ses traits. Il portait à son poignet gauche une Rolex étincelante, bien différente du simple bracelet que portait Dean - et aussi biiiien plus chère, mais pour autant, ce dernier ne faisait pas du tout tâche.

Il fallait bien dire qu'il était loin, le chasseur aux chemises à carreaux ou l'agent du FBI en costume de travail acheté dans le premier magasin sur le trajet. Dean était habillé d'une chemise blanche, sans veste, et avait un pantalon à pinces noir, de la même couleur que ses chaussures élégantes. Ses cheveux étaient proprement dressés sur sa tête, comme si malgré sa prétendue richesse, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un côté provocateur. En fait, c'était exactement ce que les deux hommes avaient décidé le jour précédent au café, et Key en eut un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Je n'attends que ça, répondit l'ancien chasseur en s'installant, lançant un clin d'œil assez amusé à son client.  
\- C'est parti, alors !

Le moteur de la Maserati gronda, attirant les regards, puis Key sortit de New-York en maîtrisant chaque mouvement de sa voiture. Dean devait avouer qu'il était - légèrement - impressionné par la tenue de route presque parfaite de la voiture, et il ferma les yeux de plaisir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la grande route droite et vide de personne. Là, le plus vieux augmenta sensiblement sa vitesse, passant les deux cents kilomètres heures sans que Sweetheart ne proteste. Dans l'habitacle, le bruit ne s'entendait presque pas, même avec les fenêtres entrouvertes.

\- Si tu veux, regarde dans la boîte à gants, proposa Key, il y a des CDs.

Dean s'exécuta, avant de lâcher un petit cri de joie.

\- Sérieusement ? AC/DC ? Scorpions ? Mais… Vous autres, vous n'êtes pas censés aimer le classique ? Demanda le plus jeune en levant son regard sur le conducteur, qui eut un petit rire.  
\- Et bien, le cliché dit que oui, mais dans la famille, on a toujours eut du mal à d'adapter totalement à ça. Comme nous étions déjà adultes quand Père a fait fortune, autant pour certaines choses l'adaptation fut simple, mais pour d'autres, nada.

Dean eut un léger rire, secouant la tête, et glissa le CD dans le lecteur. Il y avait bien un système de Bluetooth, mais quelques fois, l'ancien demeurait une valeur sûre. En tout cas, ancien ou pas quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient en train de chanter tranquillement les paroles du groupe de rock qui faisait vibrer la voiture.

Cependant, lorsque la route s'amincit quelques heures plus tard, Key ralentit et enleva le CD avant de le tendre à Dean, qui le rangea où il l'avait pris. En quelques minutes, ils avaient quitté la grande voie pour s'engager sur une petite route dans une ville qui paraissait être de taille moyenne, et finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée d'un grand - hum, gigantesque - manoir.

\- Tu te sens comment, Green ? Demanda Key, tournant la tête vers l'ancien chasseur. Je sais que c'est ta première fois, alors…  
\- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Honey, sourit Dean en se tournant vers le conducteur.

Key secoua la tête d'amusement en entendant le surnom que Dean lui avait donné. S'il le présentait en temps que Harry Harrison, il avait gardé l'habitude de l'appeler Green - près tout, il ne connaissait pas le vrai prénom de Dean, et Green Eyes était trop long. Après avoir retiré la clé de la voiture, Key enleva ses mains du volant pour attirer le plus jeune près de son visage.

\- N'oublie pas, nous sommes fous amoureux.

Dean leva un sourcil.

\- Avoues, tu vas en profiter, le taquina-t-il légèrement, mais pas vraiment non plus, parce qu'après tout, un contrat était un contrat - merde, même les démons respectaient les contrats.  
\- Touché. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai demandé à t'avoir ? Ah, et ils sont en train de nous regarder.

Sur ces mots, Key s'empara de la bouche de Dean, qui eut un léger bruit de surprise, et celui-ci se transforma en gémissement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son client savait utiliser sa langue. Décidément, si ce boulot avait l'air moins dangereux que celui de chasseur, il était tout autant agréable – et foutre, Dean pensait quand même que dans son malheur, il avait de la chance. Combien d'histoires sordides avait-il lu à propos de macs maltraitant leurs filles ? Mais là, dans les conditions où il était, se faire payer pour du sexe, Dean disait oui, et s'il devait jouer un rôle, et bien, ce n'était pas très grave. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais fait ça, après tout. La langue qui s'enroula autour de la sienne le sortit de ses pensées et il répondit avec fougue au baiser, sans non plus en prendre le contrôle, Key ne le payant clairement pas pour se battre pour la dominance. Aussi, Dean le laissa s'inviter dans sa bouche avant de se mettre à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, posant une main sur le bras de l'autre homme pour trouver un équilibre quand le baiser s'approfondit un peu plus.

Ce fut le souffle court qu'ils se séparèrent, et Dean cligna brièvement des yeux pour se reprendre. Les petits cheveux dans le haut de sa nuque étaient légèrement ébouriffés, et il passa sa main dessus dans une vaine tentative de les raplatir en sortant de la voiture, poussant un juron dans sa barbe inexistante. L'ancien chasseur récupéra son sac, et une main ferme se posa dans le creux de son dos. Un peu surpris au début, Dean se força à se relaxer, lançant un regard à Key qui était à côté de lui.

\- On y va ?  
\- Oui.

Le châtain donna une pression sur les reins de Dean et ils se mirent à avancer tranquillement dans l'allée en gravier blanc qui longeait le manoir. Key ouvrit la porte au plus jeune qui le remercia d'un sourire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être traité comme une princesse, voire pas du tout, mais Le Chat lui avait bien dit qu'il devait se plier aux exigences de son client. Dean allait donc faire taire son ego, et accepter d'être traité en _objet fragile_. D'ailleurs, en lisant des articles sur Internet, il avait également remarqué que les femmes des deux frères de son client étaient effacées par rapport à leurs maris. Pour Dean, qui appréciait grandement les femmes de caractère, il trouvait ça assez archaïque.

Enfin, ce n'était pas à lui de juger. Key referma la porte derrière lui, et comme si cela fut un signal, cinq personnes descendirent des escaliers qui trônaient en face d'eux. Dean vit immédiatement Anthony Gulin, avec son bouc poivre-sel, le père de la famille. À sa droite se trouvait un homme avec des cheveux plus clairs que ceux de Key, et l'ancien chasseur reconnut Maximilien Gulin, l'aîné de Key. Sa femme, Aurélia était drapée dans une robe de soie bleu – d'ailleurs, Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi du bleu. Un enterrement, c'était censé être du noir.

Enfin, sauf pour les chasseurs, qui s'habillaient la plupart du temps comme tous les jours, mais bref. Ne pas penser à Sam, ne pas penser à Cas.

Le dernier des Gulins était Thomas, qui avait une tête de moins que son père, mais tout de même quelques centimètres de plus que sa femme. Dean chercha un moment son prénom dans sa mémoire, avant de se rappeler qu'elle se nommait Victoire. Ils descendirent tranquillement les escaliers, et Anthony Gulin vint prendre son fils dans ses bras, lui donnant une franche accolade à laquelle Key répondit avec plaisir.

\- Comment vas-tu, Papa ?  
\- Je suis encore vivant. Alors, qu'elle est cette merveille que tu nous as apporté ?

Anthony se recula pour regarder Dean, qui eut un sourire poli quand son client le présenta avec un regard attendri travaillé.

\- Je te présente Harry Harrison, mon compagnon.  
\- Enchanté, dit Dean en tendant la main.

Le père de Key la lui serra fermement, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et bien, je suis satisfait de voir que mon fils a enfin été attrapé.

Dean servit son sourire éclatant numéro un, fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

\- J'en suis le premier heureux.

Le sourire d'Anthony Gulin se fit sensiblement plus sincère, et Dean saisit immédiatement qu'il avait dû avoir la bonne réaction. Key sembla songer la même chose, puisqu'il lui offrit un clin d'œil. Le reste des présentations se fit tranquillement, et tous allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. Le client de l'ancien chasseur alla servir des boissons à tous, avant de s'installer, collé à Dean, qui ne s'écarta pas, se coulant au contraire contre Key.

\- Papa, commença-t-il, le notaire arrive demain, pour les papiers, les transmissions, et tout le reste. L'enterrement se passe après demain, à dix-huit heures, comme tu l'avais demandé.

Un air de tristesse passa sur les traits d'Anthony, et du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Victoire poser sa main sur le genou de Thomas pour le soutenir. Quelques secondes de silences passèrent avant que Maximilien ne pousse un soupir.

\- Elle me manque déjà…

Anthony passa une main sur le crâne de l'aîné, lui souriant légèrement.

\- Je sais fils, je sais.

Dean déglutit un peu difficilement. La scène lui rappelait une autre, mais assez différente. Cependant, l'ancien chasseur sortit rapidement de ses pensées lorsqu'Anthony s'adressa à lui, ramenant l'attention de toute la famille sur lui.

\- Harry, j'espère que tu prends soin de ta famille, c'est la chose la plus précieuse qui existe au monde.  
\- Je… Je n'ai pas de famille, dit-il en se passant une main dans la nuque.

Anthony fronça les sourcils avant de s'excuser, mais Dean lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, parce que ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il était enfant. Techniquement, c'était une semi-vérité, mais c'était également ce qu'avait prévu son client. La conversation se continua un long moment, où Dean en apprit plus sur la famille Gulin, en passant de l'amour de leur mère aux heureux moments de leur enfance. Le dîner se passa dans la continuité de la soirée, l'ancien chasseur eut l'impression d'être dans une vraie famille.

Dommage que, _petit un_ , Key n'était qu'un client et que leur relation était simplement basé sur le travail, et que, _petit deux_ , dans une semaine, tout serait fini. Enfin, Dean était blindé, après tout, il avait quitté son monde, celui de la chasse, du sang et des larmes. Alors même s'il était un imposteur dans cette famille en deuil, cela ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude. Mais bon. Durant le dîner, Dean fut parfait. Il joua l'agent immobilier bien sous tous rapports, réussissant à ne pas faire un seul faux pas dans le soutien de son petit-ami à travers son deuil avec amour et compréhension.

Bon, ceci ne fut pas tout à fait un mensonge, puisque lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Key et que des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, l'ancien chasseur hésita un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et il passa de longues minutes à ne rien dire, caressant simplement le dos du plus âgé – comme il le faisait lorsque Sammy était un enfant. C'était un peu étrange pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un en pleurs dans ses bras, surtout que Key était plus vieux que lui, et que les sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment son point fort, mais visiblement, c'était la chose à faire.

\- Désolé, murmura Key en s'écartant légèrement au bout de quelques instants. Je n'avais pas encore pleuré la mort de ma mère, mais là, en reparler avec tout le monde, ça… Il fit un vague geste de la main en essuyant quelques traces sur ses joues, ça a fait remonté des souvenirs.

Dean ne répondit rien mais eut un léger sourire, avant de se lever.

\- Je comprends, dit-il simplement, avant de partir prendre une douche, supposant que son client allait souhaiter être seul pour se reprendre.

Des images s'affichèrent dans sa tête alors que Dean se déshabillait, et il alluma un jet d'eau brûlant pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de son frère. Ni Cas. Ni ses parents. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il était mort ce jour-là dans l'incendie…

Un corps se glissant dans son dos lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il s'insulta mentalement de ne rien avoir entendu venir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne travaillait plus qu'il devait être rouillé ! Mais les doigts qui glissèrent sur son torse le firent frémir, chassant les lames et le sel de son esprit, et le plus jeune posa ses mains sur le verre en face de lui pour ne pas chuter. Un corps se colla contre son dos et des dents mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille, avant qu'une voix se mette à murmurer à son oreille.

\- Tu sais, à la base, je recherchais simplement quelqu'un pour cette semaine afin que l'on me foute la paix. Mais quand j'ai vu tes yeux… J'en ai oublié pourquoi je cherchais un homme. Bon sang, pendant un moment, je ne me rappelais même plus que ma mère venait de mourir. Je voulais juste te posséder, voir tes yeux se voiler de plaisir et ton corps se tordre dans mes draps. Et quand je t'ai vu en vrai… Pendant un instant, la seule chose qui me sois venu à l'esprit, ce fut que tu étais encore plus désirable que sur une image. Alors maintenant que tu es à moi, même si ce n'est que le temps d'une semaine, je compte bien en profiter.

Sur ces mots, Key retourna Dean avant de l'embrasser avec force, et même s'il devait se redresser légèrement, c'était définitivement lui qui dominait l'échange. Il plaqua l'ancien chasseur contre la paroi de la douche, se glissant contre son corps, et le plus jeune laissa ses mains parcourir la peau offerte sans la moindre pudeur, laissant ses doigts traîner sur des endroits qui faisaient gémir Key dans sa bouche. Il continua d'embrasser son client longuement, comme un professionnel – ce qu'il, après réflexion, _était_.

Mais Key n'était pas en reste, et un doigt humide vint rapidement trouver l'entrée du corps de Dean, la massant doucement avant de faire rentrer une première phalange. Certes, de l'eau n'était définitivement pas le meilleur lubrifiant au monde, mais eh, ce n'était pas non plus comme si Dean n'avait _jamais_ été pris à sec. L'ancien chasseur se cambra en rompant le baiser, et Key en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur le cou offert, le mordillant et le suçant jusqu'à laisser une trace d'un violet foncé pendant que Dean jouait sur le doigt inséré en lui. Un deuxième puis un troisième le rejoignirent plutôt rapidement, mais Dean était assez détendu, ondulant le bassin pour rencontrer celui de l'autre homme. Key enleva donc rapidement sa main pour remplir l'espace désormais vide par quelque chose de plus gros que ses trois doigts, arrachant un cri étouffé à Dean, dont la tête vint frapper la paroi de verre. Le plus âgé ne le laissa pas s'habituer à sa présence et commença directement à bouger, lui infligeant d'abord de longs et lents coups de reins, avant de brutalement accélérer.

\- Regarde-moi, gronda-t-il en voyant les yeux fermés de Dean. Regarde-moi, Green.

Key attrapa le sexe délaissé de l'ancien chasseur, commençant à le caresser, et celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les paupières. La vision devant lui était assez érotique, et il se mordilla la lèvre. Les cheveux de son client, auparavant lissés, étaient, sous la pression du jet d'eau, éparpillés un peu partout autour de son visage. Les pupilles des yeux noisette étaient dilatées à l'extrême, et quelques rougeurs s'affichaient sur les hautes pommettes de Key. Dean voyait ses muscles tendus et en mouvement rouler sous sa peau, et pendant un instant, l'image de son ange se superposa à celle sous ses yeux. L'ancien chasseur lâcha un grondement plus fort que les précédents, s'emparant brutalement des lèvres de Key pour effacer ce que son cerveau venait d'inventer.

Son client en profita pour accélérer ses mouvements, et lorsqu'il trouva la prostate de Dean, il se concentra sur ce point jusqu'à ce que des étoiles apparaissent derrière les paupières de celui-ci, et il finit par jouir avec un gémissement rauque, incapable de ne pas se perdre dans l'étreinte de son client. Ses parois intérieures se resserrèrent autour du sexe de Key, et celui-ci vint à son tour, après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires.

Cela avait été court, mais puissant, et Dean se laissa glisser au sol, accompagné de son client qui avait mordu son épaule pour étouffer un cri. Le bruit de l'eau sembla soudain résonner à leurs oreilles, se superposant au son de leurs respirations. Les claquements obscènes de leurs peaux ne se faisaient plus entendre, pas plus que leurs grondements et gémissements. En tendant la main, Key diminua la température de l'eau, qui se mit à dégouliner à peine tiède sur leurs corps, refroidissant progressivement leur température. Dean rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ceci n'était _définitivement pas_ un boulot. Enfin, il savait bien qu'un jour, il tomberait sur un client qui ne serait pas aussi agréable physiquement, ou qui ne serait franchement pas un bon coup.

Mais, hé, Key était pas mal, et il comptait bien en profiter, sous le couvert de le réconforter, _évidemment._ Dean attrapa le savon qui traînait heureusement au sol et commença à se nettoyer, bien vite rejoins par le plus âgé qui s'occupa de son corps avec une délicate attention. Il n'y avait plus rien de sexuel dans ce moment, pas parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas la force – Dean se savait endurant -, mais car l'atmosphère ne s'y prêtait plus, et l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas envie de sexe tendre et amoureux, ce qu'ils n'étaient _pas_. En sortant de la douche, Key enfouit le plus jeune dans une serviette cotonneuse, récoltant un sourire en remerciement.

En sortant un boxer propre de sa valise, Dean observant du coin de l'œil son client s'étirer tranquillement, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une drôle de façon de faire le deuil de sa mère. Parce que sérieusement, acheter le corps de quelqu'un ?

Dean secoua brièvement la tête. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour en parler, le whisky l'ayant sans doute trop aidé pendant une longue partie de sa vie. Dean chassa ses pensées en rejoignant Key dans le lit au matelas moelleux comme pas possible. Il se retrouva presque immédiatement pris comme une petite cuillère, ses jambes entremêlées à celles de son amant, son dos collé à son torse et la tête de celui-ci enfouie dans son cou. L'ancien chasseur écouta pendant de longues minutes la respiration de Key qui se calma progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour de bon.

Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de l'ancien chasseur, que la proximité dérangeait un peu _beaucoup._ Il était complètement habitué à dormir seul, et avoir un corps collé au sien lui donnait envie de frapper quelque chose. Essayant de prendre sur lui, Dean se concentra sur l'air qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons, pour petit à petit sombrer dans un sommeil léger. Étrangement, l'ancien chasseur ne rêva pas cette nuit-là.

Enfin, il ne cauchemarda pas.

* * *

 _Sweetheart_ et _Honey_ sont deux surnoms anglais. Littéralement, ils se traduisent par "coeur doux" et "miel", mais en gros, les edux veulent dire "chéri-e".

Voilà :3

Warnings : Prostitution, Smut.


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuuur ^0^ Alors les gens, je dois absooolument vous parler d'une playlist que j'ai trouvé sur Youtube l'autre jour. Elle s'appelle Relieved my Stress | Beautiful Chill Mix, et franchement... c'est wow. Juste, wow. Très nice. Autrement, les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux) ; seuls mes petits OCs et l'histoire un petit peu... particulière, on va dire, est à moi. Comme d'habitude, les warnings sont en fin de chapitres (et pour le coup, y'en aura pas mal, donc si jamais vous êtes sensibles (mais du coup, je dois dire que c'est peut-être pas la meilleure fiction à lire), vraiment, allez voir si vous souhaitez lire ce chapitre). Maintenant que je crois que tout est dit... enjoy ! Oh, et chapitre long en perspective :3

* * *

 _ **J+13.**_

Quand Dean se réveilla le lendemain, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir dormi. Et effectivement, en regardant le réveil qui traînait sur la table de chevet, Dean s'aperçut qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Les anciens réflexes étaient de retour. Enfin, il avait tout de même réussi à grappiller quatre heures de sommeil, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Doucement, Dan essaya de se démêler de Key qui le prenait pour un nounours, mais c'était compliqué. Il ramena d'abord ses jambes devant lui, essayant de ne pas cogner ses genoux avec ceux de son client, puis une fois que cela fut fait, il enleva les bras qui l'enserraient, et les reposa légèrement sur le côté.

Dean put ainsi s'avancer dans le lit et se redresser avant de prendre un coussin pour le mettre à la place qu'il avait quitté. Il vit vaguement Key le serrer entre ses bras mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, enfilant un simple jean, ni troué ni délavé, mais d'un bleu sombre et profond. Enfin, Dean n'y voyait pas vraiment, même si la lumière de la lune illuminait la pièce. L'ancien chasseur contourna le lit pour se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte – _ouverte,_ bon sang. Si une chose avait voulu rentrer, elle aurait cru être chez elle. Dean étendit ses jambes dans le vide, observant le paysage sous ses yeux. Key Gulin avait un putain de manoir avec un putain de parc. Et bien, il semblait que quand les gens avaient de l'argent, ils ne se refusaient rien. Même pas un escort pour avoir la paix, bon sang.

En tout cas, le parc s'étendait sous les yeux de l'ancien chasseur, qui n'en voyait pas le bout. Des fontaines étaient éteintes, entourées de buissons bien taillés, d'ailleurs, tout était coupé à la perfection. Il y avait même des oiseaux qui commençaient doucement à chanter, donnant une atmosphère enchanteresse au parc. C'était beau, mais… Ce n'était pas pour Dean. Il observa l'étendue verte devant ses yeux pendant que le soleil se levait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que même s'il pouvait bien gagner sa vie maintenant, cet univers ne serait jamais le sien. Au fond, il resterait toujours l'homme qui dort dans des hôtels pourris, se nourrissant de burgers dans des restaurants miteux sur le bord de la route. A la rigueur, il avait évolué au stade de putain avec un mac assez riche pour le loger à New York, mais c'était tout.

\- Et bien, Green, déjà debout ? Souffla une voix endormie à son oreille. J'espérais au moins que tu serais encore dans le lit à mon réveil.

Dean posa ses mains sur les bras de Key qui s'étaient croisés sur son torse, et il se laissa basculer légèrement en arrière pour reposer contre lui.

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup, et je n'ai jamais été du genre à attendre quelqu'un, désolé.

Key eut un léger rire dans son cou.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de ce genre.

Dean laissa passer un silence, avant de finalement poser une question.

\- Tu veux que je reste dans le lit jusque à ton réveil ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Green, répondit Key en secouant brièvement la tête, et Dean en fut tout de même quelque peu soulagé, parce qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié de devoir le faire – et comme on disait, le client était roi, donc…

Enfin. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à ne rien dire, simplement à observer les reflets du soleil levé sur les arbres du parc.

\- Linda doit avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner, si tu souhaites venir le prendre, finit par proposer Key en se séparant de Dean, qui se retourna.

\- Petit déjeuner ? Je suis partant !

Il sauta du rebord de la fenêtre sous le sourire amusé de son client, et après que les deux hommes se soient habillés plus convenablement, ils descendirent les escaliers, main dans la main, et Dean avait déjà fait une croix définitive sur son sacro-saint espace personnel.

 _ **J+18.**_

La Maserati s'arrêta dans un grondement devant le café où les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

\- Green, dit Key une fois que le moteur fut éteint.

\- C'est moi.

Dean se retourna vers son client – enfin, il ne l'était, techniquement parlant presque plus, curieux.

\- Merci. Tu as été parfait.

\- Ah, de rien, je suppose.

L'ancien chasseur se passa une main sur la nuque, assez gêné. Après tout, il n'avait fait que son travail, à savoir se faire baiser et jouer le rôle qui lui était attribué. Quand il chassait et que finalement, son frère et lui réussissaient à sauver des gens, il avait l'impression qu'il méritait leurs remerciements. Mais là, c'était tout de même bien différent. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Dean observa le visage de Key se rapprocher du sien peu à peu, comme s'il souhaitait profiter des derniers instants qu'ils passaient ensemble. Finalement, les lèvres fines de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes, chastement, avant de se retirer aussi lentement qu'elles étaient arrivées. Dean avait gardé les yeux ouverts, observant l'ombre des cils sur les joues de son ancien client, sa respiration qui s'était imperceptiblement accélérée et la mèche rebelle qui bouclait sous son oreille droite.

\- Au revoir, Green Eyes.

Dean adressa un geste de la main à Key en enlevant sa ceinture, et il reprit son sac avant de fermer la portière. Il resta un instant fixé sur la carrosserie, puis la Maserati redémarra, le laissant seul sur la terrasse du café. L'ancien chasseur se retourna vers celui-ci, après tout, autant se faire plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était accoudé à une table, observant sa boisson bouger dans son gobelet au rythme qu'il lui imposait. Dean l'avait pris allongé, avec un carreau de sucre, puis il s'était décidé à rajouter un peu de chocolat en poudre et de sucre vanillé. Le tout l'éloignait assez du café de base, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant pour lui, au contraire.

Le goût assez étrange était aussi attirant que celui d'une bouteille de whisky, que Dean aurait bien aimé avoir sous la main. Mais… Il se rappelait des règles, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver une fois de plus à la rue. Alors il avala une grande gorgée de son café, chassant l'alcool de ses pensées. Étonnamment, en regardant les gens marcher devant lui, Dean se rendit compte qu'il se sentait tranquille, avec la sensation d'avoir fini un travail bien fait. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un imposteur, mais simplement quelqu'un qui faisait son boulot, même si celui-ci pouvait être grossièrement résumé. Il n'avait pas non plus mal à l'idée de ne plus être en contact avec Key, qui était pourtant devenu une… Esquisse d'ami le court laps de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. En fait, l'idée de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qu'il avait quitté était _franchement_ réconfortante. Dean resta de longues minutes là, sur cette chaise en osier, surmontée d'un coussin noir, le menton soutenu par la paume de sa main et le coude sur la table, à voir défiler les personnes sous ses yeux, se demandant ce qu'ils étaient dans la vie.

Au bout d'un moment, un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner, et en regardant sa montre, Dean se rendit compte qu'il était déjà vingt heures. Comme pour protester, son estomac se manifesta, et l'ancien chasseur se leva en récupérant son sac avant de jeter son gobelet en plastique pour rentrer chez lui. Le brouhaha de la ville était étrangement reposant après la semaine qu'il avait passé, entouré de six personnes dans un endroit perdu au milieu de tout pour respirer le calme. Ceci n'était définitivement pas Dean.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il fut à son appartement, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'ouvrir la fenêtre. En plus de laisser sortir l'odeur de renfermé, cela amenait la rue chez lui, et c'était tout ce que demandait Dean. La cravate qu'il portait encore au cou se trouva être jetée dans la machine à laver, comme tous les vêtements que l'ancien chasseur avait porté, et lui se glissa dans son bain avec un petit soupir de satisfaction.

\- Après l'effort, le réconfort, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Dean se laissa bercer par le léger clapotis de l'eau qui s'amenuisait petit à petit, ainsi que par l'odeur du savon qui se dégageait de la bouteille ouverte. Son univers se résumait à ces deux choses simples, et quelques fois, il bougeait légèrement pour ne pas malencontreusement laisser de l'eau rentrer dans son nez, sa tête étant presque totalement immergée. Désormais, Dean était certain que cette sensation était presque la même que celle qu'il pouvait éprouver en dormant, lorsque son ange veillait sur lui.

Dean fronça les sourcils, voulant dissiper l'image de Cas qui s'était imprimé dans son esprit sans son accord, accompagnée de celle de Sam quand il le regardait parfois, mais il n'y parvint que lorsqu'il se redressa dans son bain. Le moral quelque peu entamé, il se savonna rapidement avant de quitter la chaleur apaisante de l'eau pour se sécher. Peu décidé à s'habiller, il resta emmitouflé dans sa grande serviette et sortit de la salle de bain pour se faire quelque chose à manger. Un steak haché et des pommes de terre plus tard, il était affalé sur son canapé, un vieux film d'horreur tournant sur la télévision. Les actions de l'héroïne le faisaient soupirer de dépit, mais il devait tout de même avouer que l'histoire était bien menée. Dommage que cela ne se passe _jamais_ aussi bien dans la réalité.

 _ **J+19.**_

\- Merde !

Dean se redressa en grimaçant, se passant une main sur le nez pour vérifier que tout était bien en place. Trempé de sueur, il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Merde, qui avait décidé de faire peur comme ça aux gens ?

\- Salluuuut !

Une tornade brune pénétra dans son appartement, laissant Dean perturbé alors qu'il refermait la porte.

\- Connor ?

\- Vouais ! J'ai appris que tu venais d'avoir fini avec ton premier client, alors je suis passé pour te voir, parce que je veux tout savoir ! Comment tu t'en es tiré ? Il était canon ? Pourquoi il t'avait demandé ? Au fait, tu es au courant que tu as déjà toute une liste de petits gens qui n'attendent que ta disponibilité ? Heureusement qu'on a des pauses entre deux boulots ! Et puis…

Dean écouta son collègue se répandre en parole, dominant le rock qui n'était pourtant pas faible dans l'appartement. Connor déposa deux sacs sur le bar de Dean, avant de se tourner vers lui en souriant.

\- Donc ? Je t'écoute !

Dean eut un léger sourire avant de s'éponger le front avec la serviette qui reposait sur ses épaules, avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Et bien, c'était assez agréable, au final. Je devais jouer le parfait petit-ami qui soutenait l'homme de sa vie après que sa mère soit morte. Et je dois avouer qu'il était franchement canon, et plutôt endurant.

Un sourire un peu rêveur apparut sur les lèvres de Dean alors qu'il revoyait Key s'enfoncer en lui avec force et passion, et bon sang, ça avait été un sacré moment de plaisir – et ouais, Dean finissait par penser que finalement, peut-être que les hommes lui apportaient plus de plaisir que les femmes.

\- La chance, soupira Connor en fouillant dans un sac avant d'en sortir une boite de cookies, qu'il déposa entre eux. Le client que j'ai eu ces derniers jours ne tenait pas plus de deux rounds. Mais bon, il n'était pas mauvais non plus.

La fin de sa phrase se finit dans un grognement alors que le brun dévorait un gâteau, sous le regard amusé et un petit peu curieux de Dean.

\- On ne tombe pas toujours avec des beaux canons, alors ?

\- Non, malheureusement, rit le plus jeune. En fait, c'est pas si souvent le cas, puisque l'on fonctionne avec un système d'enchères. Si plusieurs clients te demandent sur une même période, c'est celui qui est prêt à payer le plus cher pour le moins de temps qui pourra t'avoir. Mais, du coup, les plus riches, ce sont parfois les plus vieux, ceux qui ont eu le temps de construire un empire. Enfin, après, c'est pas comme ça tout le temps, des fois, ils s'arrangent, et donc tu peux avoir un beau gosse.

\- C'est pas cool, ça, grogna Dean. Enfin, c'est le métier, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Exact ! Tiens, j'ai amené Saw 7, on avait bien acheté de quoi faire des pop-corn ?

 _ **J+31.**_

Cela faisait un mois.

L'appartement était plongé dans le silence et dans le noir. C'était à peine si la respiration sifflante de Dean se faisait entendre à travers les nombreuses couvertures qui le recouvraient. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, ses lèvres mordillées jusqu'au sang, et ses ongles rongés au maximum. Des sanglots parcouraient le corps de l'ancien chasseur, qui était recroquevillé en position fœtale, essayant de garder le plus de chaleur autour de lui. Il ne faisait pas si froid dans l'appartement, même plutôt lourd, comme si le désespoir de Dean ne pouvait s'évaporer. C'était une des rares fois où les volets étaient fermés, l'isolant totalement du monde. Une odeur de whisky puissante réglait dans la chambre, et les bouteilles qui traînaient sur le sol ne laissaient pas la place au doute.

L'ancien chasseur n'avait pas habituellement l'alcool triste, au contraire. Bourré, il pouvait passer sa nuit à chanter dans les bars, draguer la moindre chose qui ressemblait à un être humain, ou encore à manger à s'en faire exploser l'estomac. Mais là… Dès que l'alcool avait commencé à lui embrumer le cerveau, la tristesse qu'il ressentait semblait s'être démultipliée, envahissant insupportablement chaque partie de son corps, se déployant dans les moindres tréfonds de son âme, cherchant à l'étouffer sous les remords. La torture d'Alastair n'était _rien_ face à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Dean ne savait pas comment il faisait pour survivre encore. Des images de son passé se superposaient, lui tirant des gémissements de bête blessée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il ne prenait pas maintenant tout de suite un des flingues qui traînaient dans sa chambre pour se faire exploser le cerveau. Peut-être qu'il restait encore au fond de lui quelque chose qui l'empêchait de faire définitivement le pas. Mais après tout, il avait joué avec la Mort de nombreuses fois, alors pourquoi n'allait-il pas lui demander de ses nouvelles ?

Un visage aux cheveux longs passa derrière ses paupières fermées, suivi de puissants yeux bleus, et Dean gronda, sortant une main tâtonnante de la carapace de couverture pour attraper une bouteille d'alcool pas tout à fait vide. Il la ramena vers lui, en mettant un peu partout, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas plus que le vomi sur le parquet ou les morceaux de verre brisé éparpillés sur le sol. Ses draps sentaient fort, à donner la nausée, mais Dean ne fit qu'avaler de longues rasades de la boisson alcoolisée, en répandant sur son oreiller. Au moment où il voulut la reposer sur le sol, prête à l'emploi, un cri de rage lui échappa, et il la jeta contre le mur. Elle explosa en de minuscules éclats avec un son cristallin, obligeant Dean à couvrir ses oreilles sensibles et maltraitées par l'alcool.

\- Tu es _pathétique_ , Dean. Une ordure, incapable de faire autre chose que de boire encore et encore.

L'ancien chasseur chassa brutalement ses couvertures, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées, tombant sur le regard de son petit frère qui le regarda avec un rictus.

\- Sammy…

\- Il n'y a pas de Sammy. Tu ne mérites pas d'être mon frère. Tu es inutile, Dean.

\- Te ramener de l'Enfer n'a fait qu'empirer les problèmes. J'aurais dû te laisser aux mains d'Alastair. Tu _ne peux pas_ être sauvé, Dean.

Castiel se plaça aux côtés de Sam, totalement indifférent aux tremblements qui parcouraient Dean.

\- Il n'y a pas d'être plus impur que toi, continua-t-il.

\- Arrêtez…

\- Tu te roules dans les péchés, il n'y a rien en toi d'un homme valeureux, Dean.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'échapper du Purgatoire. C'est là où finissent les monstres comme toi, tu ne mérites pas d'être sur Terre.

\- Arrêtez…

Au moment où Dean murmura ce mot pour la deuxième fois, Ellen et Jo apparurent à leur tour, regardant l'ancien chasseur de haut en bas.

\- Nous sommes mortes par ta faute, Dean. Tu es celui qui nous a tuées. Tu te caches derrière de belles paroles, mais tu ne sauves personnes, tu ne nous as pas sauvées. Nous sommes mortes pour toi, pour que tu accomplisses le nécessaire, mais tu n'as jamais su le faire. Tu es un incapable, Dean Winchester.

\- Je ne voulais pas-

\- Évidement que tu le voulais. Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas pris notre place alors ? Tu as beau te répéter que tu ne pouvais rien faire, si tu l'aurais vraiment voulu, alors tu aurais trouvé une solution. Mais tu te dis que les autres valent moins que toi, n'est ce pas, Dean ?

\- Je… non, je, balbutia ce dernier, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Ne mens pas, Dean ! Cria John Winchester, enlaçant Mary. Tu ne sèmes que la destruction autour de toi. Je suis mort pour toi moi aussi, mais cela n'a servi à rien, parce que tu n'es rien, Dean. J'ai tenté de t'éduquer, mais tu es un _incapable_ , un chasseur de seconde zone.

\- Si j'avais écouté mon cœur, poursuivit Mary, j'aurais immédiatement _avorté_. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, Dean.

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Le cri brisa les silhouettes, qui semblèrent vaciller, murmurant encore leur déception et leurs regrets, avant de finalement s'évanouir, laissant Dean tremblant, à se balancer comme un enfant au creux de son lit, les bras entourant ses jambes pour les maintenir contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis tellement _désolé_ , chuchota-t-il au milieu de ses pleurs, continuant à se mouvoir d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement de balancier régulier. Je suis désolé…

 _ **J+59.**_

\- … Et pour conclure, je voudrais vous remercier encore une fois pour être venus si nombreux à ce gala de charité !

Dean se fit la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment demander au Chat de lui sélectionner des clients qui ne le souhaitaient pas comme couverture, mais comme Soumis, c'était définitivement plus intéressant.

 _ **J+78.**_

\- Alors ?

\- Ben… En fait, je crois que je vais demander à arrêter, pour les clientes. Putain, c'est chaud, mais en vrai, j'apprécie pas, et je crois qu'au fond elles sentent que j'apprécie pas, et buddy, c'est absolument dingue.

\- Mais non. Par contre, moi, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, je me demande comment tu faisais pour baiser avec des meufs tout le temps. Tu pensais à qui dis donc ?

 _ **J+95.**_

\- Allô, Asmodée ? C'est Green. Je voulais savoir, tu sais pas où je pourrais trouver des habits traditionnels japonais ?

 _ **J+127.**_

\- Nan, me dis pas ça ! Il était à ce point horrible ?

\- Absolument, il ne savait pas infliger correctement la douleur, il n'y avait aucun art, juste un gros rustre qui croyait que parce qu'il avait des muscles, il était capable de donner du plaisir dans la douleur…

\- Et beh, on peut pas gagner à tous les coups Green !

\- La ferme Cinder.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ?

\- Parce que tu fais des réflexions à la con !

\- Caleb, c'était de _la rhétorique._

\- Ah.

 _ **J+140.**_

\- Au fait, Green, félicitations, ton salaire devient fixe. Et tu as un nouveau client, comme on s'est accordés, dans le Bdsm. Et oui, tu as fini avec les femmes.

 _ **J+157.**_

\- Reste tranquille, Green.

Dean siffla de douleur, tentant de réprimer les tremblements qui l'habitaient. Putain. Cela faisait mal, terriblement mal. À vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi mal sans que cela ne soit accompagné de plaisir. Enfin, sauf les deux derniers jours. Mais là…

\- C'est bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque d'avoir trop crié.

\- Presque, répondit Matteo.

Matteo était un peu – enfin, il était totalement, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il travaillait à plein temps - le médecin des escortes du Chat et d'Asmodée, mais jusque là, il n'avait pas eut besoin de s'occuper de Dean – principalement parce que l'ancien chasseur savait parfaitement s'occuper de ses blessures tout seul. Seulement, là, ce n'était pas dans ses capacités, et cela faisait désormais deux heures que Matteo était en train de soigner son corps abîmé.

\- Je vais devoir faire un rapport, dit finalement celui-ci en se redressant, et Dean poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Grommela-t-il, enfilant avec difficulté un large tee-shirt que lui tendit le médecin.

\- C'est nécessaire, et obligatoire, Green. Ton contrat n'était que de deux jours, certes pour du sadomasochisme, mais tu étais censé servir un seul homme, pas un groupe de six personnes dont cinq n'avaient ni payé, ni vu la trace du contrat. Aucun de nos escorts n'est supposé quitter son client à deux doigts d'une luxation de l'épaule, un poignet fragilisé, un œil plus noir qu'au beurre, et je ne parle même pas de l'état de tes genoux et de tes sphincters, pas plus du fait que tu es déshydraté et affamé.

Dean eut une grimace, s'allongeant sur le ventre en suivant les consignes de l'homme, mais ne put pas réellement nier cela.

\- Encore, tu as de la chance, reprit Matteo qui, dans son dos, se mettait à lui passer dans la crème entre ses jambes, remontant jusqu'à son périnée et à son anus. Ton corps à l'air d'être habitué à la violence, et tu ne sembles pas avoir besoin d'heures de préparation avant d'être pénétré – là, tes muscles auraient été plus que déchirés. L'usage de la drogue a également dû aider.

Dean frémit, écoutant à moitié le médecin tout en tentant de ne pas être trop enthousiaste face aux mains qui le palpaient. Étrangement, ce n'était pas si compliqué – peut-être était-ce aussi le cas parce que putain, tout son corps lui faisait mal, et pas de la _bonne_ manière.

\- En tout cas, je veux que tu aies au moins deux semaines de repos. Et quand je dis repos, c'est repos, compris ? Pas de sport, pas de sexe, juste quelques étirements le matin et le soir, mais c'est tout, et si jamais tu as une quelconque douleur qui n'est pas normale, je veux en être averti immédiatement. C'est clair ?

\- Comme du cristal, marmonna Dean, avant de se tendre lorsque Matteo se mit à faire faire des mouvements à sa cheville.

\- Bien.

Le médecin continua ses soins pendant une bonne heure, avant de finalement lâcher Dean.

\- Je viendrais te voir tous les jours, pendant deux semaines, à dix heures pour ta séance de kiné, conclu Matteo, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce que tu ressens le besoin de parler à quelqu'un ?

\- Hein ? Demanda Dean, confus, avant de rouler des yeux, comprenant ce que voulait dire l'homme par là. Un psy ? Non, c'est bon, j'suis okay.

\- Green, ce n'était pas consentant et -

\- Non, doc, coupa l'ancien chasseur en secouant les mains. Vraiment, j'en ai pas besoin. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que je suis une pute que je n'ai pas le droit de dire non. Je sais que c'était du viol, mais je sais aussi que je n'avais pas d'autre choix de d'attendre la fin du contrat pour pouvoir signaler ces types. J'ai _définitivement_ pas besoin de discuter de cela, okay ?

Matteo fixa Dean pendant un long moment, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. Mais si jamais tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, fais signe – au Chat, à Asmodée, à moi, aux autres escorts. D'accord ?

\- Ouais, grogna Dean, et il quitta enfin l'hôpital, avec des vêtements qui cette fois n'étaient pas poisseux, ni de sang, ni de sperme, ni de salive, ni de pisse.

Il évoqua à peine l'incident avec Connor, et bénit le fait d'avoir tout balancé du premier coup au Chat et à Asmodée en rentrant ce matin, parce que la fatigue était en train de le terrasser à toute vitesse.

Ces deux jours avaient été… _Horribles_. Au début, tout était normal, il avait son client, en moins de quatre heures, celui-ci l'avait baisé – rien d'extraordinaire, mais Dean avait connu encore moins bon. Puis, il avait reçu des invités, et là, les choses s'étaient corsés. Dean avait immédiatement commencé à se débattre, parce qu'il savait que ce qui était en train de se passer ne faisait définitivement pas parti des conditions que lui avait envoyées le Chat. Simplement, face à six hommes, donc trois étaient des putains de bodybuildeurs – et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils y ressemblaient, bordel – et bien, il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose, et encore moins lorsque la drogue avait envahi son organisme. Le reste de la journée et la suivante, jusqu'à ce que le contrat soit fini, Dean avait été baisé en continu, ou presque, et ils ne l'avaient ni laissé dormir, ni manger, ni boire, ni rien.

Putain, ça avait un gang-bang en bonne et due forme, sauf que Dean n'avait pas été consentant pour cela.

Il fit tomber ses clés lorsqu'un tremblement le prit et il gronda, les récupérant sur le sol, avant de finalement réussir à rentrer chez lui.

Fuck.

Peut-être que ces deux semaines de repos n'allaient pas être de trop, en fait, parce que si Dean réussit à dormir les deux premières nuits parce que son corps en avait besoin, sa tête ne fut définitivement pas dans le trip pendant au moins huit jours.

Ouais.

Du repos n'allait pas être de trop, parce que les cauchemars furent là, répondant toujours présent à l'appel du sommeil. Il était bien, mon cul, oui. Dean n'avait jamais autant détesté dormir, parce que voir Sam et Cas se mêler aux hommes était juste _bien trop dur._

Christ.

Dan allait vraiment, vraiment, avoir besoin de repos.

 _ **J+182.**_

« Hello Dean ! Tu avais vraiment fait du bon boulot avec Heykin, le client que t'as eu avant le précédent et ta… Pause forcée. Asmodée s'est occupé des types, à propos. D'après ce que Matteo nous a dit, tu t'en es bien remis, et comme il y a trois jours, tu nous as dit te sentir prêt à reprendre le boulot, et bien, tu vas le reprendre aujourd'hui. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de nouvel incident, puis qu'il est un client de longue date, comme il n'y a que chez nous qu'il réussit à trouver ce qu'il souhaite.

Il te veut pour être son chien. Durant trois semaines, tu devras répondre au moindre de ses ordres, lesquels ne dépasseront pas les limites que tu nous as donné au tout début. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y en avait pas vraiment, mais tu peux au moins être sûr qu'il ne bafouera pas celles de l'agence. Enfin, cela risque d'être assez violent, dirions nous, alors tu pourras te considérer en congé le temps que tes cicatrices s'effacent, car il n'y a pas de doute qu'il y en aura, même si celles-ci ne peuvent pas être définitives. Mais il est vaguement au courant que tu viens de sortir de trois semaines de pause forcée, et n'en est pas à son premier chien, alors je pense que tout devrait bien aller.

Autrement, ton client est Sullivan Colhon, oui, le fameux homme d'affaires. Tu comprends bien que sur ce coup, la discrétion est de mise. Tu ne pourras pas sortir de la maison jusqu'à la fin du contrat, histoire d'éviter les couvertures des magazines. Il veut t'avoir à Olympia, à côté de Seattle, alors tu gagnes un aller-retour en avion gratuit. Un de ses hommes de main viendra te chercher à l'aéroport, alors des habits discrets seront les bienvenus. Je suppose que maintenant, tu sais quoi emporter avec toi.

Enfin, évidemment, si tu ne te sens pas assez à l'aise pour ce travail, manifeste-toi ! Colhon te demande pour cet après-midi, je sais, c'est court, désolé, mais il préfère prendre le moins de risque possible. L'avion partira de l'aéroport JFK à 15:30, alors ne sois pas en retard, il est horriblement pointilleux avec la ponctualité ! »

Dean répondit rapidement au Chat avant de poser son téléphone pour préparer son sac. Il avait encore trois heures, c'était large, et merde, il voulait juste tellement passer à autre chose, qu'on le veuille pour être un chien ou non. Dean voulait juste passer à autre chose.

* * *

Warnings : Prostitution, Emotional Abuse, Implied Depression, Alcohol, Mention de Bdsm, Mention de viol et de drogue.


	7. Chapitre VII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Tranquilles, pas tranquilles ? Parce que je dois dire que moi, je passe mon permis lundi, alors je commence déjà à stresser, et dans l'après-midi, je me fais mon premier tatouage... Ce que j'ai hâte, mais ce que je stresse aussi aha ! Enfin bon, pour en revenir à cette fiction, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les miens, et voilà voilà. Bon, je dois aussi avouer que j'ai du feuilleter et zieuter quelques passages de Cinquante Nuance de Grey et parcourir un peu le net pour réussir à écrire certains détails dans ce chapitre, vous me direz si vous pensez avoir trouvé pourquoi ! Autrement, warnings à la fin, tout ça tout ça, et... enjoy !

P.S.: le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera intéressant, aussi... mais ça sera la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

 _ **J+182**_

Dean poussa un sifflement d'admiration. Il avait vu des belles choses, mais ça, c'était magnifique. En fait, ce n'était pas extravagant, ni tape à l'œil, mais juste majestueux et pourtant discret.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui, excusez-moi, dit l'ancien chasseur en ramenant son regard sur l'homme qui le guidait. Mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Green.

\- Très bien.

En traversant le jardin, l'ancien chasseur observa avec un œil appréciateur le travail réalisé. Chaque plante était à sa place, et pourtant, tout semblait naturel. Dean avait appris à aimer sa nouvelle vie, même ses défauts. Mais c'était tellement agréable de ne pas être à tout moment sur ses gardes, de pouvoir profiter d'un café sans faire de recherche sur un monstre ou de se balader sans traquer où être traqué. S'il n'y avait pas les différentes armes cachées un peu partout dans son appartement ou la réserve de sel toujours deux fois plus importante que celle de sucre et les cauchemars récurrents, Dean aurait pu croire que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire un voyage aux Enfers.

Ashton – puisque c'était le nom du garde du corps – le fit rentrer par une porte blanche, sur le côté droit de la maison plein pieds. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de petit salon, où un homme les attendait.

\- Ash' ! Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes avec les paparazzis ?

La voix de Sullivan Colhon était terriblement grave, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de la comparer avec celle de Castiel, qui l'était néanmoins encore plus. Il avait un léger accent, mais l'ancien chasseur ne parvenait pas à le nommer. Son client avait une manière spéciale de prononcer les « r », un peu comme s'il les roulait, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas cela du tout. God, est-ce que ce que pensait Dean avait un quelconque sens ?

\- Non, monsieur, pas le moindre.

\- Ah, merveilleux. Merci.

Ashton eut un sourire et sembla disparaître. Enfin, peut-être était-ce simplement que Dean et Sullivan Colhon s'observaient attentivement, comme pour essayer de voir s'il y avait entre eux l'alchimie presque indispensable entre un chien et son Maître. L'ancien chasseur avait appris peu à peu à savoir reconnaître un bon Maître, principalement dans son regard, et dans la manière dont ils se comportaient autour de lui. Et visiblement, au frisson qui remonta dans la colonne vertébrale de Dean, l'homme était quelque chose de _bien._

Son client était bien plus grand que lui, atteignant sûrement sans problème le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, et encore. Dean était sûr qu'il frôlait les deux mètres. Définitivement plus grand que Sam, en tout cas. Il avait des cheveux châtains qui tiraient sur le doré du côté éclairé, et sur le brun aux endroits où la lumière ne faisait pas de reflets. Une barbe de trois jours accentuait la carrure de sa mâchoire et mettait en avant ses lèvres pleines, surmontées par un nez droit et des yeux situés entre le noisette et le brun – comme ses cheveux, en fait. Dean songea que définitivement, il était bien plus beau en vrai que sur les photos. Le simple tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait faisait ressortir ses muscles, que l'on pouvait même deviner sous son jean clair. D'après les magazines people que l'ancien chasseur avait lu, l'homme était passionné des sports extrêmes, d'où son physique. Et puis, sa peau semblait doré à cause de l'éclairage, et le tout était vraiment beau. Surtout le sourire satisfait qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Green Eyes, dit-il simplement en s'approchant, la main tendue.

\- Monsieur Colhon.

La poigne fut ferme, et en se regardant dans les yeux, les deux hommes en furent certains : l'alchimie était présente, un pur concentré de respect couplé avec une domination sans partage, une précaution entourée de souffrance, en somme, ce que Dean avait commencé à chercher avec de moins en moins de honte, demandant au Chat des clients plus porté sur le Bdsm que sur les galas. Et là… Il semblait que Dean avait trouvé la perle rare. En un homme d'affaires connu partout à travers le pays. Awesome.

Dean finit par lâcher la main de son client, et celui-ci l'invita à avancer, posant sa main dans le creux des reins du plus petit. Ils passèrent dans la cuisine, où un géant noir faisait la cuisine.

\- Green, voici Marc, Marc, Green. Il va rester avec nous durant trois semaines.

\- Enchanté, Green, dit l'homme en levant une main pleine de farine.

\- Bonjour ! Répondit Dean, un peu surpris par l'amabilité du géant.

En fait, il était surtout étonné par la relation entre son client et ses employés, qui semblaient vraiment heureux de travailler pour lui. C'était tellement différent d'un homme qui avait payé les services de Dean, un vrai tyran. Enfin, Colhon le sortit de ses pensées en le guidant vers le salon, le vrai, cette fois, tout blanc avec des meubles modernes le plus souvent marron clair ou noir. Avant de montrer à Dean sa chambre, le plus grand le fit passer par une salle de détente où se trouvait un billard, des fléchettes, un bar, enfin, la totale. La salle de sport fit écarquiller les yeux du plus jeune, tout comme la salle de cinéma - certes pas gigantesque, mais merde, qui avait les moyens de se payer une putain de _salle de cinéma_ chez lui ? - mais tout ça ne fut rien par rapport à sa réaction quand il vit la piscine dans le jardin.

\- Tu n'avais jamais vu de piscine ? Se moqua gentiment Colhon. Pourtant, j'avais cru comprendre que les enchères montaient assez haut…

\- Si, dit Dean en rougissant légèrement, assez gêné de s'être fait prendre en pleine contemplation, mais pas des aussi…

Le plus jeune fit un geste de la main.

\- Pas des comme ça, quoi.

Dean faisait surtout référence à la profondeur de la piscine, sûrement en rapport avec l'immense plongeoir, les nombreuses chaises longues, la taille démesuré de la piscine qui s'étalait sur deux étages, enfin, à tout.

\- Tu pourras l'utiliser quand tu voudras.

\- Vraiment ? Awesome !

Colhon eut un léger rire, avant de guider Dean vers sa chambre, qui était encore plus grande que celle de son appartement. Une porte menait à la salle de bain – où se trouvait les toilettes et une baignoire, et Dean se dit que décidément, il était en train de rattraper toute une vie à ne pas avoir pris de bain. Le plus jeune tiqua en voyant des photos et une grande bibliothèque.

\- Je vais dormir avec vous ? S'étonna-t-il, confus, parce que peut-être seulement un quart des clients qu'il avait eu demandait cela.

\- Oui. Enfin, sauf si cela pose problème.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout, mais... Je croyais que vous ne vouliez qu'un chien ?

\- C'est le cas, dit l'homme en souriant. Mais seulement dans la Chambre. En dehors, tu es plus un… Partenaire. Par conséquent, tu pourras m'appeler Sullivan, mais je te nommerais Green en toute circonstance. Enfin, je suppose que tu es au courant que pour des raisons évidentes, tu ne pourras pas sortir de la maison.

\- Oui, Le Chat m'a fait passer le mot.

Avant, Dean n'aurait jamais pu penser tenir trois semaines sans chasse, assigné à résidence. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour Asmodée et son amant – et ça, il en était sûr, pour avoir l'avoir appelé et être tombé sur une partie de jambes en l'air qui lui avait donné une érection monstre, bref - Dean n'avait plus tant de mal que ça à rester des jours dans une maison, ses clients préférant souvent la discrétion. Et puis, il travaillait, tout de même. Dean déposa donc son sac avant que Colhon ne lui fasse reprendre la visite, se dirigeant vers une porte presque invisible perdue dans un bout de couloir. Il enleva un bracelet à son poignet où se balançait une petite bille forgée qui laissait apparaître un motif, puis la glissa dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un sous-sol, et le châtain se tourna vers Dean, le poignardant de ses yeux.

\- La Chambre. Après toi.

Une boule serrée dans la gorge, mais définitivement pas d'appréhension, Dean mit un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, et après avoir lancé un regard à Colhon, il entama la descente. La porte se referma derrière eux, et il ne resta plus que la lueur des néons blancs au-dessus d'eux pour les éclairer dans les escaliers noirs. Une autre porte s'éleva devant Dean quand il finit la descente, et son client le rejoignit, avant de poser la main sur la poignée.

\- C'est ta dernière chance de reculer si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, Green, surtout après le dernier incident que tu as rencontré.

Dean fronça les sourcils en fixant Sullivan Colhon dans les yeux.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier, dit-il après un instant de silence. Je ne serais pas là si je n'avais pas dit au Chat et à Asmodée que j'étais prêt à reprendre le travail. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un Maître incroyable, ajouta Dean en haussant un sourcil, à moitié taquin, à moitié sérieux.

La réponse sembla satisfaire l'homme qui eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu le jugeras. J'aurais vraiment regretté de devoir te laisser partir alors que tu as l'air si _prometteur._

Dean ne sut pas vraiment comment prendre cette phrase mais n'eut pas l'occasion de se questionner plus, car son client ouvrit la porte. Si l'ancien chasseur eut un moment de déception en ne voyant pas de système super sophistiqué à l'ouverture, ce fut avant que ses pupilles se dilatent en voyant l'intérieur de la Chambre.

La lumière blanche donnait l'impression que la pièce baignait dans la lumière, et pourtant, il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre, ce qui était plutôt normal pour Dean. La salle était assez grande, avec le mur gauche entièrement grillagé, et sur le droit, il y avait des commodes et armoires se côtoyant, ainsi qu'une sorte de paravent. Cependant, il était éclairé de derrière, et Dean devina que s'il se changeait, son Maître - dans cette pièce, il ne se posait même pas de question sur le nom à donner -, son Maître donc, verrait son ombre sur le paravent aux dessins abstraits, mais étrangement érotiques.

Un grand lit recouvert de fins draps noirs reposait contre le mur en face des deux hommes, avec des attaches sur les côtés. Au-dessus et sur les côtés se trouvaient des supports où trônaient des sangles de différentes tailles et de différentes matières, ainsi que des instruments qui firent frissonner Dean. Après tout, vu la collection de palettes et de cravaches qui était affichée, l'ancien chasseur ne pouvait qu'attendre avec impatience de voir ce qui se trouvait dans les commodes.

\- Puis-je… ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sullivan.

\- Vas-y.

Son Maître eut un léger sourire encourageant, et Dean s'approcha avec délectation de la première commode. Ses chaussures faisaient un infime bruit sur le sol, un carrelage blanc, mais le premier tiroir fit un claquement en s'ouvrant, et les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent. Awesome. Commode après commode, armoire après armoire, l'ancien chasseur découvrait tour à tour des allumettes et des bougies, des godemichets et des fouets, des bâillons et des bandeaux, des menottes et des cordes, des cockrings et des vibromasseurs. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'un seul exemplaire de chaque objet, non, il y en avait de tous les types, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les matières, de toutes les variantes, enfin, un nombre incalculable. Et Dean bandait rien qu'à voir tout ça (parce que merde, quoi. Il avait appris à quoi servait tout cela, et avait peu à peu découvert qu'il aimait vraiment, vraiment, ça). Et visiblement, son Maître l'avait compris.

\- Green, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Dean se sentit frissonner de haut en bas, et il se tourna vers son Maître, tête baissée. Le réflexe était naturel maintenant, surtout après avoir remplacé un homme dans un donjon il y a deux mois et demi. Une main attrapa son menton un peu violemment, et l'ancien chasseur redressa la tête automatiquement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sullivan.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux.

Dean cligna des yeux d'étonnement, mais se reprit en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, Maître.

Un sourire de satisfaction mince apparut sur le visage doré, et cela envoya une décharge dans le corps de Dean. Son Maître paraissait tellement spécial, dosant sa force pour maintenir sa mâchoire pour faire mal, mais c'était une douleur volontairement faible, comme un simple préambule. Sullivan, après une dernière pression un peu plus forte, enleva sa main et se recula d'un pas, observant son chien de haut en bas.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Dean obéit immédiatement à l'ordre sec, enlevant sa chemise. Comme Le Chat avait précisé qu'il devait s'habiller de manière discrète, ses anciens habits de chasseurs avaient fait leur retour. Après tout, cela restait comme ça qu'il se sentait le mieux, et pas dans des costumes hors de prix.

Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement quand il ouvrit le dernier bouton avant de retirer totalement le vêtement pour le laisser tomber à côté de lui. Dean n'avait pas quitté le visage de Sullivan comme celui-ci l'avait demandé, mais lui ne se gênait absolument pas pour parcourir le torse du plus petit du regard. Enfin, c'était lui le Maître.

Dean enleva ensuite ses chaussures et ses chaussettes d'un geste rapide et maîtrisé (il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois avec les femmes qu'il ramenait des bars, c'était devenu aussi naturel que manger) puis défit le bouton de son pantalon avant d'abaisser la braguette et de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Le Chat, il avait le temps de passer à la salle de sport assez régulièrement, au minimum trois fois par semaine quand ses clients étaient d'accord. Aussi, il n'avait absolument pas honte du corps qu'il présenta à son Maître une fois que le pantalon eut rejoint ses autres vêtements, malgré les cicatrices qui le parcouraient presque de haut en bas.

Sa taille s'était marquée, les muscles de ses bras légèrement développés, et ceux de son torse étaient fermement dessinés. Il avait des jambes toniques, et en les regardant longuement Sullivan les imagina parfaitement bien tendues sous le plaisir. Finalement, Dean enleva le dernier morceau de tissu qui le recouvrait, et son Maître put voir la continuité de son V marqué, qui aboutissait sur une érection déjà bien présente. Sullivan fit un geste de la main, et le chasseur se retourna quelques secondes, avant de se remettre face à lui, frissonnant face au sourire carnassier, mais encore plus en voyant la lueur de pure luxure qui éclairait son regard châtain.

Cependant, il ne fit rien. Sullivan se contenta d'observer son chien de haut en bas pendant de longues minutes, les bras croisés, se mordillant parfois le côté de la lèvre inférieure pendant ses réflexions. Voir cela donnait à Dean une véritable envie de s'occuper de ces lèvres, mais son Maître ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation. Puis, finalement, l'homme bougea, se dirigeant vers une des commodes. Il resta un instant pensif devant le tiroir qu'il venait d'ouvrir, avant de sortir un collier en cuir rigide, d'un noir profond. Sullivan se rapprocha de Dean, qui dut relever la tête pour pouvoir continuer de le regarder, comme il le lui avait ordonné.

\- Ceci, dit le plus grand en détachant les deux extrémités du collier avec un claquement retentissant, devra rester autour de ton cou durant toute la durée de ton séjour avec moi. Il devra rester en place à n'importe quel moment de la journée, que ce soit la nuit, où lorsque tu te douches, ou pendant les repas. Est-ce que tu comprends, _chien_ ?

Dean hocha la tête, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait parler, mais en voyant le regard de son dominant, il se corrigea rapidement.

\- Oui, Maître.  
\- Bien.

Un sourire satisfait étira discrètement les lèvres de Sullivan, qui fit glisser le cuir sur la peau frissonnante de Dean. Il serra les deux extrémités au milieu de la gorge de son chien, observant avec attention ses mouvements respiratoires. Quand il jugea qu'ils étaient assez dérangés, il referma l'espace libre, et le claquement métallique résonna dans les oreilles de Dean, détendant son corps d'une manière étrange, comme si le fait de porter un collier lui permettait, paradoxalement, de se _libérer_ totalement. Et Sullivan le comprit immédiatement.

\- Allonge-toi, sur le dos.

Dean s'exécuta immédiatement, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact de la soie. Si lorsqu'il chassait, il ne faisait pas la différence entre du coton et du lin, ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'un de ses clients ait décidé de lui apprendre les plus infimes différences entre les tissus, d'une manière assez originale.

Des menottes en acier se fermèrent à ses poignets, et suivant leur tension, Dean ramena ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Dans cette position, il devait relever la tête pour pouvoir continuer à regarder son Maître, et ce qu'il vit ne fut pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Sullivan retira son tee-shirt blanc et le jeta sans y faire attention au pied du lit, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le côté gauche de son chien. Pendant qu'il bougeait, ses muscles nerveux jouèrent sous sa peau, et Dean déglutit difficilement.

\- Alors, puppy, par quoi va-t-on bien pouvoir commencer ?

Un doigt se posa sur le front de l'ancien chasseur, avant de descendre le long de son nez, passer un long moment sur ses lèvres, les taquinant, avant de descendre le long de sa gorge, dépassant le collier, les clavicules, pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau du cœur. Le doigt y resta un long moment, et Dean était presque sûr que son Maître comptait ses battements. Malgré le désir qui brûlait dans ses veines, le pouls du plus jeune était presque calme, profond, mais lent. Puis le point de chaleur disparut, et Dean dut batailler pour garder ses paupières ouvertes. Il suivit du regard Sullivan qui se retournait, attrapant une bougie et une boîte d'allumettes.

\- Es-tu prêt, Green ?

\- Ou-oui, Maître.

Dean était passé outre son étonnement. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé que ses clients soient aussi préventifs – surtout pas les derniers. Enfin, il n'avait encore jamais eu cette alchimie non plus. Le craquement d'une allumette se fit entendre, et quelques instants plus tard, une bougie fut posée sur son ventre. En y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Dean s'aperçut qu'elle était encore plus petite que ce qu'il croyait, et à peine eut-il le temps de penser cela qu'une goutte de cire tomba dans son nombril. L'ancien chasseur se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les chaînes qui tiraient ses poignets.

Lentement, Sullivan déplaça la bougie, laissant des traces de cire sur son chemin, dessinant des arabesques qui devenaient toujours un peu plus douloureuses pour le plus jeune, la cire étant de plus en plus chaude. Mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation, et lorsque brutalement, au bout de longues minutes, la chaleur fut remplacé par un glaçon, un cri lui échappa, bref et aigu, alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt, le glaçon s'appuya encore plus contre son téton gauche, et le froid lui mordit méchamment la peau.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de me regarder, non, chien ?

Dean déglutit en ouvrant les yeux, la respiration courte, et s'excusa, sa voix partant dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase quand un deuxième glaçon fut posé à l'opposé de l'autre. Après cela, la bougie fut replacée sur son nombril, et Dean gémit, le regard plongé dans celui de son Maître qui ne regardait même pas ce qu'il faisait parfaitement.

Il joua avec le froid et le chaud de nombreuses minutes, descendant le long de ses jambes, remontant le long de son érection tendue, réchauffant le collier, humidifiant ses lèvres. Dean se sentait partir à chaque fois que les glaçons ou la bougie atteignait son sexe ou, plus rarement, son anus. Mais Sullivan ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de s'amuser des réactions qu'il découvrait, et lorsque finalement, il enleva ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour les poser à côté de lui, le corps de Dean tremblait, et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front alors qu'il respirait bruyamment. Si le collier, quand il n'était pas essoufflé, le gênait juste un peu, là, il appuyait contre sa gorge, rendant sa respiration difficile.

Mais ces petites choses furent vite oubliées quand un premier doigt rentra brutalement à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant se cambrer sur le matelas. Son Maître le retira dès que les yeux de Dean se fermèrent, et celui-ci peina à les rouvrit pour les poser à nouveau sur le châtain.

\- Est ce que tu tiens absolument à être puni, chien ?

\- N-non, Maître – ah.

L'ancien chasseur se tordit quand deux doigts entrèrent dans son corps, tout aussi brutalement que le premier avait été inséré. Son Maître n'avait même pas besoin de lubrifiant, ses doigts étant encore couverts de l'humidité des glaçons, et le corps de Dean était totalement détendu, perdu dans le plaisir.

\- Pourtant, je ne t'ai donné qu'un ordre, et tu ne cesses de désobéir.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Maître, je -

\- La ferme.

Dean se tut immédiatement, se mordant la lèvre alors que quelques larmes perlaient à ses yeux pendant que Sullivan l'écartelait de son index et son majeur. Il venait de décevoir son Maître, et à cette pensée, un gémissement de détresse naquit derrière ses lèvres, mais il ne le laissa pas sortir. Son Maître lui avait _ordonné_ de se taire.

\- D'un autre côté, ton trou avale mes doigts comme s'il n'attendait que moi, commenta Sullivan, les yeux plongés dans ceux vitreux de Dean. On devrait pouvoir trouver un compromis…

Son Maître sembla réfléchir un instant, avant qu'un sourire carnassier apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé.

Le châtain s'éloigna brusquement, laissant ses doigts sortir de Dean avec un bruit indécent, et l'ancien chasseur ondula sur le matelas, retenant un grognement de désespoir. Il avait besoin que son Maître le remplisse, il se sentait si vide, il -

\- Là.

Le corps de Dean s'arqua avant de retomber sur le matelas quand la main de Sullivan s'écarta de la base de son sexe, à présent entouré d'un cockring noir, et remonta ses doigts le long de l'érection de son chien légèrement.

\- Maintenant, regarde-moi, ne me lâches pas du regard. Je veux avoir tes yeux sur moi quand je m'enfoncerais dans ton cul et que tu auras besoin de plus, toujours plus, comme le chien que tu es, mon chien. Je veux que tu laisses sortir tes gémissements et tes cris quand je te prendrais toujours plus brutalement et que tu me supplieras pour continuer et te laisser jouir. Si je m'estime satisfait, je t'y autoriserais. Peut-être. C'est clair, Green ?

La voix de l'homme se fit encore plus rauque sur le surnom de Dean, qui hocha la tête avec précipitation, avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Parfait, ronronna ce dernier, avant de replonger deux doigts dans l'intimité étroite de son chien.

Ce dernier ne retint pas ses gémissements, des « oh » et des « ah » expirés dans un souffle ou criés, et quand son Maître ajouta un troisième doigt qui entra directement en contact avec sa prostate, Dean dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour garder les yeux ouverts. Enfin, il n'en avait plus vraiment, de contrôle, les doigts de plus vieux étant restés appuyés contre sa prostate, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir continues. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'anneau serré autour de sa verge l'enserrait douloureusement, ce qui le faisait encore plus bander, et qui par conséquent accentuait la pression de l'objet.

Un foutu cercle vicieux qui rendait Dean _fou_ de plaisir. Les yeux de son Maître étaient plongés dans les siens, l'observant sans la moindre pudeur, et l'ancien chasseur pouvait voir chaque étincelle qui éclatait dans les yeux si sûrs d'eux. Damn. Dean ne savait pas comment il y arrivait, mais le châtain était littéralement en train de jouer avec sa prostate, ne la lâchant pas un instant des doigts, le rendant totalement mou de désir.

\- S'il vous plaît, Maître…

\- Oui, puppy ?

\- Plus, je – ah, Maître…

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris, Green.

\- J'ai – encore, aah – besoin de ah…

\- De ? S'amusa Sullivan, appuyant un peu plus fort contre la prostate de Dean.

\- Baisez-moi ! J'ai besoin de vous sentir en moi, je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de -

Dean eut un sanglot quand son Maître retira ses doigts d'un coup, et il bougea son bassin, recherchant un contact qui ne venait pas, et cela le rendait fou, et il ne pouvait pas quitter le plus vieux des yeux alors il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il faisait et -

L'ancien chasseur fut brutalement écartelé. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le sexe de son Maître, mais vu comment ses chairs étaient écartées, Dean n'avait pas de doute sur sa taille plus que respectable. N'attendant pas que son chien soit prêt, Sullivan commença immédiatement à donner des coups de reins, savourant l'étroitesse du fourreau brûlant qui le recevait. Pour un peu, il en aurait perdu le contrôle.

Cela faisait horriblement longtemps qu'il cherchait quelqu'un comme Green, et il avait dû faire une dizaine d'agences sans trouver une personne, homme ou femme, qui puisse lui convenir. Celle où travaillait Green n'était pas parfaite, mais c'était celle qui proposait les meilleurs chiens. Et lorsqu'il avait vu Green… Là, ses yeux châtains fixés dans ceux de son chien, il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. S'il devait payer bien plus cher pour l'avoir encore, il le ferrait sans la moindre hésitation.

Dean se cambra lorsqu'un de ses tétons fut violemment tordu, et ses paupières commencèrent à s'abaisser un instant, mais par un immense effort de volonté, il parvint à les garder ouvertes. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son Maître, rempli de satisfaction, et ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus profonds. Il n'y avait pas la moindre douceur ni la moindre retenue, mais Dean _adorait_ ça. Sullivan pinçait la peau de son chien avec plaisir, se délectant des gémissements et des petits cris qu'il obtenait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la voix de Green pouvait être aussi aiguë. Pourtant, quand la prostate de Dean fut une énième fois frappée, encore plus fort qu'avant, les baragouinages de l'ancien chasseur partirent tellement haut que sa voix se cassa alors que ses muscles internes se resserraient autour du sexe du plus vieux.

Ceci fit une sorte d'électrochoc à son Maître, qui se sentit brutalement venir. C'était tellement inattendu – après tout, cela ne faisait pas plus d'une heure que Green avait posé ses vêtements – que lorsque Sullivan se répandit au fond de son chien, ce fut avec un grognement sourd pas tout à fait maîtrisé qui fit frissonner l'homme sous lui.

D'ailleurs, l'ancien chasseur se sentit encore plus perdre pied quand son Maître se déversa au fond de lui, ses iris devenant presque entièrement noir de luxure. Il gémit encore un peu plus fort, suppliant pour que l'autre homme le laisse jouir, mais visiblement, ce dernier n'en avait pas fini avec lui, et en Dean le compris rien qu'au sourire qui éclaira ses lèvres. _Damn._

* * *

 _Puppy_ peut se traduire par "chiot", c'est à la fois affectif et réducteur.

Warnings : smut, heavy Bdsm, bondage, dirty-talk, sex-toys. Je crois que c'est tout x)


	8. Chapitre VIII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuuur ! Visiblement, le chapitre de la semaine dernière a suscité quelque émotions, ahaha x) Vraiment, c'est dommage que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ça serait amusant ! Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave grave non plus - et puis, j'ai un peu des cours à réviser, alors faudrait que je m'y mette au lieu de papoter. Voilà voilà. Sinon, je vous prierais de ne pas me tuer pour la manière dont les gens agissent dans ce chapitre. C'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Alors warnings à la fin, et traductions également ! Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+191**_

Dean était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Sullivan, et ronflait doucement sous l'œil amusé de celui-ci, qui continuait de regarder la télévision, un verre de champagne à la main. De l'autre, il caressait machinalement les cheveux de Green, laissant parfois ses mains se perdre sur les traces de cordes qui étaient présentes sur son cou. Dean était torse nu, enfin, par vraiment, puisqu'il avait des bandages un peu partout. Sullivan avait été quelque peu… Violent la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans la Chambre, mais aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient, vu le plaisir qu'ils en avaient tiré pendant de longues heures. Mais du coup, Dean n'était plus en mesure de tenir ne serait-ce qu'une heure entre les mains expertes de son maître, alors Sullivan avait décidé de lui laisser quelques jours de repos. Après tout, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine et deux jours que Dean était avec lui, et les passages à la Chambre étaient bien plus que satisfaisant – le châtain avait même envoyé un message de remerciement au Chat, ce qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais fait auparavant. Mais mince, Green était _une perle._  
Celui-ci fronça justement des sourcils dans son sommeil ; où il vivait dans une maison tranquille avec son frère et Castiel, qui l'entouraient de ses bras en souriant. Il se tourna un peu sur les cuisses de Sullivan, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, le serrant contre lui, et son rêve se modifia, redevenant quelque chose de plus terne et de moins doux.

 _ **J+195**_

\- Sully', il y a un problème ?

Dean avait arrêté de lire il y a un petit moment déjà pour observer son client, qui avait l'air ailleurs. Et ceci était vraiment étrange, car Sullivan avait toujours quelque chose à faire, que ce soit pour son travail ou à propos de sa famille, pour ses amis, par curiosité - enfin, il était en permanence en train de faire quelque chose. Parfois, cela se résumait à lire un journal sur les derniers concours de plongées en mer, mais jamais Dean ne l'avait vu avec un livre, à l'envers, en train de regarder par la fenêtre avec cette moue soucieuse sur les traits. En plus, il ne sursautait jamais, pas comme à l'instant.

\- Non, rien, dit-il avec un soupir, avant de tourner la tête vers Dean.

Le regard qu'il se reçut lui tira un léger rire, et il posa le journal inutile sur la table basse, reprenant sa tasse de café qui avait refroidi. Sullivan se leva pour s'asseoir sur le gigantesque canapé, juste à côté de Dean, qui posa à son tour son livre sur l'histoire du rock au US. Il vint se coller à lui presque par réflexe, grimaçant légèrement lorsque ses points de suture décidèrent de lui rappeler leur existence. Mais le plus âgé le fit glisser sur ses cuisses, et l'ancien chasseur se retrouva à cheval au-dessus de lui, son torse nu collé contre la chemise blanche de son client. Celui-ci passa une main dans la nuque de Dean, jouant avec ses petits cheveux.

Le plus petit poussa un soupir de satisfaction, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Sullivan, y déposant de légers baisers. Autant les heures passées dans la Chambre pouvaient être sanglantes, autant les quelques parties de jambes en l'air dans la chambre pouvaient être douces. Dean n'aimait pas Sullivan d'amour et il était certain que l'autre non plus, mais il y avait cette alchimie qui faisait que le sexe entre était incroyable de quelque sorte qu'il soit – même quand il était doux et… Et bien, _tendre_. Peut-être que Sullivan ne l'avait engagé que pour être un chien, mais Dean avouait sans mal aimer ce qu'il se passait à côté. Christ, si on lui avait dit que sa reprise du boulot après son arrêt forcé se trouverait être avec quelqu'un comme Sullivan… Il n'y aurait pas vraiment cru.

Mais ouep, il était content que ce soit le cas.

\- C'est juste qu'il y a ce problème, avec les enfants, dans le quartier, et ça m'embête, reprit Sullivan.

\- Quels enfants ? Demanda immédiatement Dean, une alarme clignotant dans sa tête.

\- Ceux qui ont disparu. D'après les journaux, il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction et les fenêtres étaient fermées de l'intérieur, mais ils ont quand même disparu la nuit. Les premiers jours, il n'y en avait qu'un, mais maintenant, il y en a plusieurs.

\- Et les flics n'ont rien trouvé d'étrange ?

Dean ne voulait vraiment pas s'en mêler, après tout, il avait fini avec la chasse, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir. Machinalement, il tripota le collier qu'il portait ici en permanence, et le savoir à sa place lui apporta une légère vague de sérénité. Après tout, il n'était désormais qu'une pute - certes, presque de lux, mais une pute quand même -, et depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant. _He wasn't a hunter anymore (1)._

\- Si, justement, mais l'enquête a été prise par l -

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui, Ash ?

\- Deux agents souhaiteraient vous poser des questions à propos des enfants disparus.

Dean, se figea dans les bras de son client. Non non non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, absolument pas. Pas du tout.

\- Green ?

\- Oui ? Réussit à sortir Dean, la voix anormalement aiguë.

L'ancien chasseur releva brusquement sa tête, posant son regard sur Sullivan, et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Jamais le plus jeune n'avait semblé aussi… Paniqué. Il ne l'avait pas une fois vu avoir peur de quelque chose, que ce soit d'une araignée où d'un fouet vraiment douloureux, mais là, il avait l'impression d'être un cerf en face des feux d'une voiture. Puis une pensée traversa son esprit, et il se maudit immédiatement.

\- Tu veux aller dans la chambre ? Demanda-t-il, quelque peu inquiet, suffit à ramener Dean dans le présent.

\- … Non, finit-il par dire.

Après tout, si jamais ils étaient des vrais flics, ils allaient demander à voir tout le personnel de la maison. Si ce n'étaient pas des vrais flics… Dean préférait ne pas y penser. En tout cas, la première partie de son raisonnement due être suivie par Sullivan puisque celui-ci n'insista pas, attrapant juste le plaid à côté d'eux pour les glisser sur les épaules de Dean.

\- Fais les rentrer, soupira Sullivan à Ashton, avant de regarder de nouveau Dean. Tu es sûr ?

\- Ouais, répéta l'ancien chasseur, tentant de faire disparaître la pression dans son corps. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de -

\- Monsieur Colhon ? Je suis l'agent spécial Hudson, et voici mon parte -

Damn. Dean se tendit brusquement contre le torse de Sullivan, et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, priant pour que l'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Putain, depuis quand agissait-il comme ça, maintenant ?

…

Dean préférait ne pas penser à cela. En tout cas, la main du plus vieux fit de légères caresses en rond dans le creux de ses reins pour essayer de le détendre alors que… L'agent reprenait la parole, semblant être quelque peu désarçonné de ne pas voir Sullivan seul.

\- Mon partenaire, l'agent spécial Parker. Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions à propos des enfants récemment disparus.

\- Faites vite, dans ce cas.

Un léger soupir de soulagement échappa à Dean, qui remercia mentalement son client d'avoir compris qu'il ne souhaitait réellement pas être en contact avec eux.

\- Tout d'abord, est-ce que les enfants avaient des liens particuliers entre eux ? Étaient-ils amis, peut être allaient-ils dans la même école ?

Sullivan resta silencieux un léger instant, avant de répondre.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir de certitude parce que je n'ai pas d'enfant et que je passe rarement mon temps en ville, mais il me semble les avoir déjà vus ensemble dans le parc de la roue, en haut de la colline.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez noté quelque chose d'étrange, ces derniers jours, avant que les disparitions commencent ?

La voix de l'autre homme était bien plus grave, et Dean ferma brutalement les paupières, se maudissant un milliard de fois pour sa malchance. Il n'aurait jamais dû casser tout ces miroirs lors de cette chasse avec Bloody Mary. _Putain_. Il n'y avait définitivement aucun moyen par lequel il pourrait échapper à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Non, du moins, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- Rien du tout ? Pas de brusques courants d'air, des pannes d'électricité ?

\- Non plus, dit Sullivan, secouant la tête dans la mesure du possible.

Mais cette minime question rappela des souvenirs à Dean, et il prit la parole, mangeant à moitié ses mots dans le cou du plus âgé.

\- Il y a deux jours, à vingt-deux heures quarante-huit, il y a eu une une panne de quelques secondes. Ash' est allé vérifier, mais tout était normal.

Un petit silence succéda à la phrase de Dean, et l'agent à la voix grave demanda, légèrement hésitant.

\- Est ce que cela serait possible que nous parlions à chacun de vos employés en privé ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire.

\- C'est juste une simple routine. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, sauf si vous avez des choses à cacher, évidemment.

\- … Allez-y, soupira finalement Sullivan.

\- Parfait ! Pourrions nous commencer par vous, Monsieur…

Dean se tendit en comprenant que l'on parlait de lui, et les traces de martinet, de griffures et d'autres objets sur son dos se mirent à picoter, même si elles avaient déjà bien cicatrisées, et sous ses soins, et sous ceux de son client.

\- Green ? Demanda doucement Sullivan à son oreille. Est-ce que t'en sens capable ?

Le plus âgé remonta sa main jusqu'au collier qu'il avait donné à Dean pour son séjour, et celui-ci senti quelque chose se détendre en lui. Ouais, il pouvait faire cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qu'il avait déjà perdus étaient _juste_ dans son dos. Yup, tout allait bien se passer.

\- Mouais, grommela-t-il en se redressant légèrement, s'enlevant des genoux de Sullivan.

\- Je vais aller chercher le reste du personnel, dit ce dernier, fixant tour à tour les deux agents.

Avant de partir, il déposa un bref baiser d'encouragement sur les lèvres de Dean. Sullivan ne l'aimait définitivement pas d'amour, mais c'était de loin le meilleur chien qu'il avait rencontré, et à côté de cela, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Damn, il y mettrait le prix à nouveau.

L'ancien chasseur suivit Sullivan du regard, puis, quand celui-ci eut franchi la porte, il poussa un léger soupir avant de rassembler tout son courage. Il avait déjà vécu des trucs plus compliqués quand même, merde, quarante ans en Enfer, c'était plus _douloureux_ que de se retourner, non ?

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, s'asseyant en tailleur en posant son bras sur le rebord du canapé comme s'il était sûr de lui. Dean releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux sur son petit frère, qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités, et sur Castiel, dont les traits affichaient à la foi la surprise et une grande douleur que Dean ne comprit pas.

\- Dean ? Finit par souffler Sam, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

\- En fait, c'est Green Eyes, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Green, c'est plus court.

Dean leur envoya un sourire tranquille, même si cela était à l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait. Un mélange de colère, de dégoût et de tristesse lui comprimait l'estomac alors que les paroles échangées entre Cas et Sam se rejouaient dans son esprit, se confondant avec celles de ses cauchemars à un tel point que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer ce qui avait été dit de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y eut un moment de silence lourd et désagréable, chargé d'électricité, avant que Sam paraisse finalement retrouver ses esprits.

\- Merde, est ce que tu sais comment tu nous as fait peur ? Comment on a fouillé de fond en comble tous les motels dans lesquels tu aurais pu poser un pied ? Comment t'as pu nous abandonner ? Gronda Sam. On était une famille, Dean ! Une _famille_ !

La colère sembla prendre le pas sur toutes les autres émotions de l'ancien chasseur, surtout en voyant les deux regards qui lui semblaient plein de reproches et qui lui étaient adressés.

\- Mais allez vous faire foutre, siffla-t-il. Je n'ai aucune explication à donner, et encore moins à vous. Qui a abandonné l'autre en premier, à votre avis ?

\- Nous ne t'avons jamais abandonné, Dean.

Castiel plongea son regard dans les yeux de celui qui avait été son protégé, qui l'était toujours. Sam comme l'ange s'attendaient à ce que Dean et lui restent les yeux dans les yeux un long moment, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Mais, en commençant à retrouver la sensation chaleureuse qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans les yeux bleus, la peur et le désespoir s'empara de Dean, et il détourna immédiatement le regard, croisant les bras sur son torse nu dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Putain, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par cela. Partir avait été la chose la plus dure qu'il n'ait jamais faite, il ne pouvait pas tout détruire parce qu'il avait été trop _faible._

\- Nom de Dieu, Dean, qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

L'aîné se demanda un instant de quoi son frère parlait, puis en voyant le regard qu'il posait sur son torse, il devina pourquoi Sam demandait ça. Mais son contrat l'interdisait de parler de son travail, alors Dean ne répondit rien, parce qu'il l'appréciait, ce boulot, surtout quand il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait eu de ne pas tomber sur des types mal famés – ou presque, et encore plus quand ses clients étaient des types comme Sullivan Colhon. Et puis aussi parce que pour la première fois, Dean ressentit une légère appréhension à l'idée d'être jugé pour son job – et surtout jugé par les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

En tout cas, jugement ou pas, Sullivan rentra dans la pièce, suivit du reste des employés avec qui Dean avait rapidement sympathisé. Du regard, son client demanda au plus jeune si tout allait bien, et celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire crispé. Aussi, sans hésiter, Sullivan vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant son bras par-dessus son épaule, et s'il se reçut des regards noirs, il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moindre du monde. D'un geste, il invita le reste de ses employés à s'asseoir, et ils prirent leurs places habituelles sans hésiter. En fait, tous les mois, il y avait une soirée film, qui était tombé quatre jours après l'arrivée de Dean. Il avait donc pu faire la connaissance de Arthur et Olivia, qui s'occupaient du nettoyage, Romane, la jardinière, ainsi que Marc et Ashton, qu'il connaissait déjà. Sullivan les présenta, de cette façon, à Sam et Castiel, mais l'humain fronça les sourcils, les regardant tour à tour, avant de poser son regard sur Dean.

\- Mais, dans ce cas-là, que fait… Green ici ?

Sullivan se redressa sur le canapé, ses traits devenant soudainement bien plus sérieux.

\- Est-il indispensable de répondre à cette question ?

\- C'est une enquête du FBI, Monsieur Colhon, dit Sam, laissant planer la menace.

Dean renifla mais ne dit rien, et lorsque Sullivan se tourna vers lui pour lui demander son accord, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas de claires informations dans un cas de figure comme celui-ci, finit par dire Dean après avoir réfléchi un bref instant.

Après tout, Dean aurait très bien pu mentir, et dire qu'il était le compagnon – le _vrai_ compagnon – de Sullivan. Il savait bien que ni Castiel ni Sam n'iraient hurler cela aux journalistes tout simplement parce qu'ils ne côtoyaient pas les journalistes, mais ça, Sullivan ne pouvait pas le savoir, et par conséquent, son client était obligé de dire la vérité.

\- Si un mot de cette conversation est dévoilé à l'extérieur, je peux vous garantir que vous ne ferez pas longtemps partis du FBI, lança son client, glacial.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, et le geste tordit brutalement le ventre de Dean, qui retint un grognement de colère. Ils n'avaient _pas le droit_ d'être ici, pas après avoir bousillé le reste de cœur qui lui restait sans la moindre pitié. Les deux n'avaient pas le droit de se pointer la bouche en cœur, en disant qu'il les avait abandonnés.

\- Cette discussion est confidentielle, répondit l'ange.

Sullivan se détendit légèrement, et après avoir consulté une nouvelle fois Dean du regard, celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Sullivan est mon client.

\- Ton… Hein ? Demanda Sam, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon client, répéta Dean, un peu agacé, la tension qui ne l'avait jamais réellement quittée se faisant de plus en plus présente.

\- Et que lui vends-tu ?

Castiel semblait un peu perplexe, à la différence de Sam qui s'était brusquement redressé sur son siège, regardant le bras de Sullivan autour de l'épaule de Dean différemment.

\- Green est mon chien, expliqua Sullivan en levant les yeux au ciel. Je le loue pour une certaine durée à son employeur.

\- Les marques sont donc de vous ? Gronda Castiel sans sembler pouvoir se retenir, et le châtain plissa les paupières alors que Dean se crispa, ne comprenant pas la soudaine agressivité de l'ange et pourquoi il se mêlait de cela.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, mais oui.

Un silence passa, avant que Sam se lève brusquement en explosant.

\- Putain, Dean, et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Tu le laisses te faire des cicatrices et te baiser pour de l'argent ? Avant tu te payais parfois des putes, et maintenant, t'es devenu encore moins que ça ? Merde, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu t'es barré en laissant juste un simple mot, et quand on te retrouve, c'est pour te voir écarter les cuisses à un inconnu ? J'y crois pas, putain ! La chasse, c'était ta vie, tu serais mort plutôt que t'éloigner de Papa ! Tu crois qu'il en pense quoi, lui ? Et Mam -

Le poing de Dean rencontra violemment l'estomac de son frère, qui se plia en deux, s'écartant de quelques pas. Il se redressa, avant de tomber dans les iris noirs de colère et de douleur de Dean. Sam eut immédiatement envie de ravaler ses paroles, qui, il le savait, avaient frappé fort, trop fort, bien plus forts qu'il le voulait.

Mais merde, Dean se sentait trembler, il lorsqu'il parla, ce fut par un miracle que sa voix ne trembla pas.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de mettre Papa et Maman dans l'histoire. Je vous avais dit de ne pas me chercher. T'es déçu de ce que tu as trouvé ? C'est pas mon problème. Alors maintenant, casse-toi, Sam, cassez-vous, finissez votre job et cette fois tirez définitivement un trait sur moi, parce que je ne reviendrais pas. Et ouais, je suis payé à me faire écarter les cuisses comme tu dis, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est quand même pas moi qui baisais avec Ruby, alors t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Maintenant, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Dean lança un dernier regard noir à son frère avant de s'écarter encore un peu pour se retourner, mais la voix de Castiel l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Dean…

Il y avait ce timbre particulier dans la voix de l'ange à chaque fois qu'il parlait à l'humain ou à son frère, mais Dean avait l'impression de l'entendre comme pour la première fois. La sensation qui traversa son corps atrocement douloureuse, et Dean ferma les yeux de dégoût envers lui-même.

\- _No, Cas. We can't fix this (2)._

Cette fois-ci, Dean avança réellement vers Sullivan qui le regardait fixement, avant de faire un geste de la tête vers leur chambre. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune et il partit sans un mot, lâchant seulement ses larmes en fois dans la chambre, lorsque cela fut trop fort – beaucoup trop fort pour lui.

 _ **J+203**_

Sullivan approcha son visage de celui de Dean, caressant de ses pouces les joues entre ses mains. Celles du plus jeune, posées sur la taille de l'autre homme, s'étaient faufilées sous la chemise noire qu'il portait pour être en contact avec la peau dorée et chaude. Après être resté un petit moment à se fixer dans les yeux, Dean finit par se lever sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa presque tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son client. Celui-ci répondit doucement, bougeant ses lèvres lentement sur celles de son partenaire, savourant leur délicatesse à ce moment-là, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elles pouvaient avoir une tout autre utilité. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Sullivan lécha les lèvres pendues, et Dean ouvrit la bouche, permettant à l'autre homme de s'inviter à l'intérieur. Un ballet sensuel s'engagea avec les deux hommes, qui dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les fasse retomber sur Terre. Dean s'écarta avec une pointe de regret des lèvres de son client, avant de lui lancer un petit sourire.

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Sullivan.

\- De même, Green. Tu as été parfait.

Une étincelle de fierté apparut dans les yeux de Dean qui se recula légèrement, laissant ses doigts caresser encore une dernière fois la peau de l'homme.

\- Tu es un excellent maître, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, en reprenant son sac. Merci pour tout.

Dean se redressa pour déposer un simple baiser sur la joue de son client avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Ashton qui l'attendait à côté de la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, envoyant un signe de la main à son ancien amant, et s'apprêta à sortir de la maison lorsqu'une voix grave l'arrêta.

\- Green ?

\- Ouep ? Demanda l'ancien chasseur en regardant derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que ton nom est réellement Dean ?

Celui-ci se figea sur le pas de la porte, avant de se retourner complètement. Il pesa une seconde le pour et le contre. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas censé donner son véritable prénom, mais après tout, Sullivan n'était pas non plus rencontrer des gens qu'il connaissait. Et puis, même s'il le favoritisme n'était pas la meilleure des choses dans le métier car cela pouvait poser des problèmes, Dean s'avouait sans aucun problème que ce client était son préféré.

\- Oui, dit-il alors en haussant les épaules, avant de sortir définitivement, devançant Ashton qui referma la porte derrière lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se déroula dans le silence, et lorsque Ashton se gara pour laisser descendre Dean, il ouvrit sa fenêtre.

\- Green ? C'était sympathique de t'avoir à la maison. Tu n'étais pas comme certains des chiens de Monsieur qui dédaignent tout le personnel. J'espère que l'on se reverra.

Un sourire sincère apparut sur le visage de l'ancien chasseur.

\- Je le souhaite aussi Ash', vous allez tous me manquer, surtout les burgers de Marc.

Ashton se mit à rire légèrement, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Allez, file, sinon tu vas rater ton avion.

L'idée de reprendre ce moyen de transport fit grimacer Dean, lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos alors qu'il marchait dans l'aéroport pour trouver la salle d'embarquement. Il avait beau le prendre assez souvent, il haïssait _toujours_ autant ça, même si il avait petit à petit appris à mettre sa peur en sourdine. Enfin, cela restait vraiment la partie la plus horrible de son travail. Son ventre se tordit dès qu'il mit un pied dans l'engin, et sa mâchoire ne se décrispa qu'une fois sortit de l'avion, de l'autre côté du pays, quand il fut certain de ne plus pouvoir se crasher, ce qui était compliquer dans un taxi. Quoique, Dean pouvait toujours avoir un accident. Mais la voiture lui faisait quand même bien moins peur.

Un bruit de clé plus tard et Dean rentrait dans son appartement, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et les yeux fermés.

\- Home sweet home, murmura-t-il, avant d'allumer les lumières.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, alors cela ne servait à rien d'ouvrir les volets, mais il le fit tout de même pour ensuite faire rentrer de l'air frais de son chez-lui. Dean avait déjà pensé à prendre une femme de ménage, mais à l'idée que l'on envahisse ce qui était pour lui sa maison, son estomac s'était rebellé. Au final, il préférait devoir supporter une soirée l'odeur de renfermé. Et puis, l'ancien chasseur savait ranger et faire le ménage, même si la première fois qu'il avait passé la torche dans son appartement, il semblait encore plus sale qu'avant. Dean avait dû regarder des vidéos pour comprendre ce qui avait été faire de travers, et quand il l'avait réalisé, il s'était tapé le front contre la table. Évidemment qu'il fallait faire la poussière, puis passer l'aspirateur, et enfin la torche. Et pas dans l'autre sens.

Un léger rire secoua Dean en pensant à cela quand il rangea ses affaires, avant d'aller directement se coucher. L'avantage, c'était qu'il n'avait plus besoin de traîner dans les bars pour pouvoir s'endormir bourré. La plupart du temps, il était assez fatigué pour fermer les yeux dès que sa tête touchait le matelas. En plus, s'il trouvait de la compagnie à ramener dans son lit, il devait toujours faire attention à utiliser des protections et passer des tests après, à cause du contrat. Et puis, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus avoir besoin de préservatifs ou quoi que ce soit, les clients étant obligatoirement clean. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, et Dean s'endormit comme un enfant à peine couché, même si sa fenêtre était ouverte et laissait entrer les bruits de la ville.

Mais il y avait un point que Dean avait oublié de prendre en compte. Après que son chemin ait brusquement croisé celui de son frère et de son an – de Sam et de Castiel, il ne parvenait plus à faire une nuit sans cauchemars, et visiblement, seule la présence de quelqu'un empêchait ceux-ci de pointer leur nez.

Deux fois, Sullivan avait dû s'absenter plus longtemps à cause du travail, revenant tellement tard le soir que c'était tôt le matin, et les deux fois, il avait retrouvé Dean se tordant dans les draps, des larmes coulant sur son visage, et une grimace de douleur crispant son visage. Sullivan avait immédiatement vu que ce n'était pas grimaces de douleur jouissante comme il pouvait lui tirer, mais des grimaces de peine. Dean mettait un temps fou à se réveiller de ses cauchemars, et ne parvenait à se rendormir qu'après que son client lui ai fait l'amour – dans ces cas-là, ce n'était définitivement pas de la baise -, serré dans ses bras puissants. Mais là, Sullivan n'était plus là, et Dean s'emmêlait dans ses draps qui lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Des images se succédaient, de lui, de Sam, de Cas, de tout le monde, et de lui, de Cas, de Sam, encore et encore. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et dans son cauchemar, elles se transformaient en gouttes de sang, celui de tous ceux qu'il avait tué et des autres dont il était responsable de leur mort, parce que ses mains aussi étaient rouges de sang après tout. Les couvertures sur lui, qui avant lui permettaient de se protéger dans un cocon, devenaient les flammes de l'enfer qui lui brûlaient la peau et faisaient fondre l'intérieur de son corps et étouffer tous ceux à qui il tenait.

Les bruits de la rue qui résonnaient désormais dans sa tête et se changeaient en cris et hurlements, le maudissant d'avoir tout abandonné, de n'être qu'un lâche, une ordure, _pathétique_ , _inutile_ , et les Léviathans le dévoraient entièrement, sous les yeux de Cas et Benny qui ne faisaient rien, discutant tranquillement de quelle partie de son corps allait être avalée.

Et puis quand une montagne de cadavre s'accumula sous ses pieds, certains avec des dents de vampire, d'autres avec des yeux d'argent, et puis Jo, Ellen, Ash, John, et Mary, et puis Sam, et Castiel qu'il poignardait dans le cœur d'une lame angélique sans ressentir la moindre émotion ; quand ce dernier cadavre s'affala à ses pieds, murmurant son nom, Dean se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un long cri d'horreur.

\- _Putain…_

Dean se recroquevilla sur lui- même, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse en les serrant dans ses bras, et il se mit à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue en sanglotant doucement. La lumière de la ville créait des ombres dans sa chambre et son regard se perdit sur celles-ci alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale.

Encore tremblant, il se leva soudainement, trébuchant dans ses couvertures, et Dean se rattrapa de justesse avec le mur. D'une démarche incertaine et rapide, l'ancien chasseur se dirigea vers la cuisine avant d'ouvrir tous les placards, les claquant pour les refermer, avant d'enfin trouver la bouteille de whisky qu'il cherchait. À ce moment, toutes les bonnes habitudes qu'il avait pris au fur et à mesure étaient oubliées, il voulait juste se bourrer la gueule et vomir ses souvenirs et boire pour ne plus se rappeler du regard de Castiel et du dégoût dans les yeux de Sam. Alors il apporta la bouteille à sa bouche et avala une première gorgée, grimaçant sous l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge, mais en prit une autre, et encore d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le monde devienne noir et que les bruits autour de lui _se taisent._

* * *

(1) : _He wasn't a hunter anymore : Il n'était plus un chasseur._

(2) : _No, Cas, we can't fix this. :_ Non, Cas, on ne peut pas réparer ça. (référence au 6x20, le damnit, Cas, we can fix this !)

Warnings : prostitution, implied depression.


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Prêt-e-s pour un nouveau chapitre ? En tout cas, je l'espère aha ! Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe qui se cachent dans les chapitres, j'en suis la seule coupable et je m'excuse à genoux pour ça. Autrement... et bien, non, en fait, il n'y a pas d'autrement. Ah, si. Traduction à la fin, warnings à la fin, comme d'habitude. Voilààà.

Donc... enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+204**_

\- Son of a bitch…

Dean se releva, hagard, en s'aidant de la chaise du bar. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui et la pièce tangua un instant, faisant remonter le contenu de son estomac, et l'ancien chasseur se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir sa gueule de bois. Une fois qu'il se sentit plus léger, Dean se laissa tomber par terre, sa tête cognant douloureusement contre le mur, mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne. La respiration sifflante, il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de râler en sentant dessus un mélange de vomi et de salive et de choses qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître. Dean se leva une nouvelle fois avec un soupir de soulagement quand la pièce se décida à rester immobile, et il se lava les mains et le visage à grands jets d'eau froide. Un peu plus réveillé, il se regarda dans le miroir avec une grimace.

\- Et bien mon gars, tu deviens trop vieux pour boire comme ça…

Dean secoua la tête avant de s'essuyer avec une serviette, et il quitta la salle de bain avant de renifler. L'ancien chasseur soupira de dépit avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour tomber sur la bouteille de whisky, qui avait accompagné sa nuit, vide sur le sol, du liquide ambré répandu tout autour. Dean grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et se baissa pour ramasser la bouteille, la jetant dans la poubelle sans hésitation, puis alla chercher la serpillière pour nettoyer le parquet sentant l'alcool à plein nez, et ne le lâcha que lorsque l'odeur eut disparu.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Dean alla dans la salle d'eau pour prendre un bain qui dura une petite heure, pendant laquelle ses idées redevinrent totalement claires, et il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement en sentant que l'odeur de l'alcool ne lui collait plus à la peau. L'ancien chasseur remit un simple boxer et désinfecta certaines coupures qui s'étaient ré-ouvertes. Le souvenir de son dernier passage dans la salle noir lui tira un sourire de satisfaction et il alla se faire un café en sifflotant, se rappelant avec délice du scalpel qui entaillait sa peau, dessinant des arabesques magnifiques.

Malheureusement, ce souvenir se mélangea avec son cauchemar, et sa bonne humeur disparut instantanément alors qu'il s'asseyait, la tasse de café brûlante entre ses doigts. Dean posa un regard fatigué sur la fenêtre ouverte, fixant sans vraiment la voir le haut de l'enseigne du café, un peu plus visible que depuis sa chambre. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, soufflant sur le liquide noir avant de boire une petite gorgée, et laisser ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce. Il avait l'impression que sa tête fonctionnait au ralenti, des images de Sam et Cas passant dans son esprit en boucle.

Aussi, lorsque des coups frappés à sa porte lui firent relever la tête, Dean resta un instant hébété, essayant de faire le lien entre le bruit et sa signification. Il regarda l'horloge, avant d'avoir un grognement en voyant l'heure. C'était en général à ce moment-là que Connor passait le voir quand il revenait de chez un client, et lui faisait la même chose, mais plus tard dans l'après-midi - parce que merde, les grasses mat' jusqu'à quatorze heures, c'était cool, aussi. Et puis même, depuis quand il frappait aux portes, lui ? Avec un nouveau grognement, il se leva en attrapant sa tasse de café. Il traîna des pieds pour atteindre la porte de son appartement et laissa échapper un bâillement sonore avant de poser la main sur la poignée, et il ouvrit la porte en fermant brièvement les yeux pour essayer de chasser son envie de bâiller à nouveau.

\- Merde, Connor, t'pourrais pas passer un peu plus ta -

Dean s'arrêta immédiatement de parler lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, voyant que ce n'était pas un petit brun qui se tenait devant la porte avec ses sacs de nourriture « spécial retour du travail ». L'ancien chasseur se tendit, toute sa fatigue s'envolant d'un coup, et il fixa les deux arrivants d'un regard neutre, mais franchement pas accueillant.

\- Qu'est c'que vous v'lez ? Grogna-t-il, s'apprêtant à fermer la porte.

\- On doit parler, Dean.

L'ancien chasseur leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le ton sérieux de son frère, et il lui lança un regard dubitatif, évitant tout de même d'encrer ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Vraiment, Sam ? Je pensais avoir été clair, pourtant. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais.

Dean posa ses yeux sur Castiel qu'il avait aussi soigneusement évités jusque-là, et il se perdit un instant dans ses iris bleus avant de sentir l'énervement le gagner.

\- Ah ouais ? Ben non, c'est pas mon avis, alors sérieusement, déga – hey !

Sam attrapa le poignet de Dean qui tenait la tasse et le fit rapidement reculer, permettant aux deux chasseurs de rentrer, avant que Castiel ferme la porte derrière eux. Dean poussa un grognement de dépit, secouant la tête avec frustration, et alla déposer sa tasse sur le bar avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes entrés de force dans son appartement.

\- Bordel, mais c'est quoi le problème avec vous ? Gronda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse, les muscles tendus par la colère.

Sam plissa les yeux avant de répondre, la voix tout aussi en colère que celle de son frère.

\- Notre problème ? Mais, Dean, c'est toi notre problème ! Damn it, tu es parti comme ça, d'un coup, et nous sommes censés l'accepter ?

\- Et bien, oui, répondit l'aîné, fronçant les sourcils.

Putain, ils n'avaient réellement pas le droit de -

\- Alors donne-nous au moins une bonne raison pour justifier ton comportement inconscient !

Castiel tapa du poing sur le bar, et pendant un instant, Dean en oublia sa colère tellement il était surpris. Il avait rarement vu l'ange exprimer sa colère aussi violemment, sauf peut-être cette fois où il avait songé à dire oui à Michael. À ce moment-là, Dean devait tout de même avouer que Cas avait été bandant. Dean chassa ses souvenirs d'un geste de la tête, avant de pousser un grognement.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je ne vous dois rien, vous ne me devez rien, alors il n'y a rien à expliquer.

\- Nous sommes une famille, Dean ! C'est toi qui me l'as appris, tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda l'ange, frémissant presque de colère. Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi ! Arrête de fuir un petit peu, à la fin !

Dean fronça les sourcils et s'avança, posant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de l'ange.

\- Je. Ne. Fuis. Pas. Je vous ai rendu service bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas le comprendre ? _Tu_ , dit-il en appuyant encore plus fortement sur le torse de Castiel, voulait retourner au Paradis ! Si je n'étais pas dans tes pattes pour t'emmerder en permanence à te demander de me soigner ou de nous aider pour tout et n'importe quoi, tu devenais enfin libre, Cas ! Et _toi_ , grogna-t-il entre ses dents en se tournant vers son petit frère, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Amélia, à vivre la vie dont tu rêves tellement ? _Merde_ !

Dean se recula des deux hommes avec un cri de rage, se tournant vers le bar pour agripper le bord et le serrer, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes encore là, à me courir après, alors que je vous demandais juste de vivre les vies tranquilles dont vous rêviez tant ? Souffla-t-il en penchant la tête, retenant des larmes de rage.

Un léger silence succéda à ses paroles, et Dean pensa amèrement qu'il avait tellement empoisonné leurs vies qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en avoir des normales. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait se haïr.

\- Dean, fit la voix de Sam, mais il ne se retourna pas. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que Cas préférait être au Paradis qu'avec toi et moi, sur la route ? Que je préférais avoir une vie avec Amélia à réparer des chauffages toutes la journée ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ma définition d'une _belle vie_ ?

Dean se retourna brusquement, frôlant sa tasse qui ne vola pas que par un miracle.

\- Évidemment que c'est le cas ! Cria-t-il. Arrêtez de jouer les idiots ! Vous croyez vraiment que je ne le sais pas ? Que je ne suis qu'une mission, pour toi, Cas ? Que Sam, tu veux avoir une vie normale, finir père, avoir un chien ? Vous pensez vraiment que je ne sais pas que vous seriez tellement mieux sans moi ? Damn it, _arrêtez ce jeu_ !

Des larmes de frustration coulèrent sur les joues de Dean, qui les essuya d'un air rageur.

\- Vous êtes tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu, reprit-il, la voix brisée, et il se maudit pour cela. Votre bonheur est la seule raison pour laquelle je vis. Et je sais qu'il se trouve ailleurs, loin de moi. Je sais qu'il se trouve au Paradis et dans les bras d'une femme et de ses gosses, pas... Pas au Bunker ou sur les routes.

Dean lâcha un soupir, se sentant étrangement vide. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était accumulé depuis son départ venait brusquement de sortir, mais cela ne lui faisait pas du bien, seulement moins de mal.

\- Partez, maintenant, murmura-t-il, s'appuyant contre le canapé la tête basse. Juste... Partez.

\- Non. On ne partira pas.

L'aîné releva la tête, regardant son frère avec rage et désespoir.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, cracha-t-il.

\- Si tu ne viens pas avec nous, nous ne partirons pas, fit Castiel, s'approchant d'un pas, et cette fois, Dean fut incapable de détourner ses yeux.

Il avait l'impression de lire à travers l'ange, de voir sa grâce, et c'était horriblement attirant, et Dean se haït encore plus de sentir ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de le salir. Il n'avait pas le droit de -

\- Bonjouuuur !

Une porte claqua, et brusquement, tous les regards des hommes de la pièce se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui reprenait ses sacs, avant de s'avancer pour les poser sur le bar en tripotant sur son téléphone.

\- Alooors ? Demanda Connor en relevant la tête sur Dean, ne remarquant pas les deux chasseurs qui n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision. Il était comment, cette – waouh !

Dean se rapprocha de Connor avec un sourire, en ayant presque oublié son frère et l'ange. Le petit brun avait cette manière d'attirer l'attention des gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Et beh, je ne sais pas qui est le plus taré, entre toi qui veut des clients qui utilisent des couteaux -

\- Scalpels.

\- Ou eux qui le font. Comment il a réussi à ne pas te louper ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, traçant presque machinalement une marque rouge qui passait de son nombril à ses côtes, remontant en un doux arrondi pour finir sur une croix.

\- Et bien, dit-il avec une voix un peu rêveuse en se souvenant de ces instants, il avait de ses mains… Awesome.

Connor éclata de rire avant de lever les mains devant lui.

\- Et dire que je me plains quand j'ai du mal à m'asseoir pendant trois jours. En tout cas, je suis soulagé que cela se soit mieux passé que la dernière fois. Tu sais que par ta faute, à chaque petit check-up qu'on doit faire, Matteo devient fou au moindre signe d'une petite blessure qui a mal cicatrisé ? Ricana-t-il. Il est encore plus maniaque qu'avant, et c'était déjà quelque chose !

Le petit brun se retourna, pour chercher quelque chose dans un des sacs, sous le regard intrigué de Dean qui se déplaça un petit peu.

\- Repas spécial retour ! Cria Connor en levant un paquet de nourriture, faisant un demi-tour pour le plaquer contre le torse de Dean. Cette fois, c'est – tiens ?

Le plus jeune se calma instantanément, le regard fixé derrière l'épaule de l'ancien chasseur, et celui-ci se sentit brutalement retomber sur Terre. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise, alors que Connor fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite, lança-t-il prudemment.

\- Crois-moi, c'était pas vraiment prévu, grogna Dean avant de se retourner en soupirant. Connor, Sam, Cas. Cas, Sam, Connor.

Un léger blanc s'installa, Connor observant les deux hommes avec attention. C'était assez étrange, le plus grand avait quelques traits qui ressemblaient à ceux de Dean, et il portait des vêtements presque identiques à ceux qu'avait son ami la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'autre homme, en revanche, même s'il était à peine plus grand que lui, semblait vraiment dangereux. Et pour ne rien arranger, les deux le regardaient comme s'ils voulaient le tuer pour les avoir interrompus. Connor déglutit quelque peu difficilement, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- Tu as bien le numéro du Chat et d'Asmodée ?

\- Oui, t'inquiètes, sourit légèrement Dean, tout de même de nouveau tendu.

\- Huh huh. Bon ! Dit-il en claquant des mains. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, donc je vais m'en aller – non, Green, n'essaye même pas d'utiliser ces yeux, et vous aller discuter tranquillement et rien ne va être cassé et je veux avoir un appel avant demain dix-neuf heures sinon je débarque avec les patrons !

Connor disparut de l'appartement aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et la brusque bouffée d'air qu'il avait apporté à Dean disparut en même temps. Il regarda la porte un instant en se mordant la lèvre, avant qu'un petit sourire attendri se pose sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il savait bien que Connor tenait à lui, comme lui tenait à Connor.

Après tout, c'est lui qui venait le voir quand des cauchemars assassinaient les nuits de Dean, c'est lui qui faisait toujours attention lors des soirées - la conception du risque pour le Winchester étant _légèrement_ faussée -, c'est lui qui bandait ses blessures lorsqu'il ne pouvait les atteindre, c'est lui qui l'engueulait quand sa nourriture n'était pas assez saine, et là, c'était encore lui qui s'assurait que Dean avait les moyens de régler ses problèmes et d'appeler au secours s'il en avait besoin. En fait, même s'il était plus jeune que lui, Connor était un peu son grand frère.

\- C'était qui ? Gronda la voix grave de Castiel, et Dean se retourna brusquement avant de se figer en voyant l'ange aussi proche.

\- Un collègue, répondit-il, ne préférant pas que les deux hommes s'intéressent à lui.

\- Et il te baise aussi ?

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent face au langage de Castiel. Ben merde. Décidément, il n'avait plus l'impression de voir l'ange qu'il avait amené voir des prostituées. Enfin. Maintenant, c'était lui le prostitué. Bref. Il reprit vite contenance, choisissant par réflexe l'attaque à la défense.

\- Peut-être bien. Après tout, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne.

Dean fit ensuite la moue, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en faisant un petit geste de la main.

\- Enfin, sauf au Chat et à Asmodée, mais ça, c'est normal. Et puis merde, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, putain ? _It's none of your buisness (1)_! Pourquoi je devrais vous dire à qui appartient la queue qui me prend ou de qui je dois tirer mon compte en banque ? Ce que je fous de mon cul ne vous regarde pas, pas plus que qui m'attache et me fait saigner, bor-

Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Dean quand son souffle se coupa brusquement. Une main sur sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer correctement, et instinctivement, il l'attrapa pour essayer d'enlever la pression. Dean avait ses yeux écarquillés plongés dans ceux de Castiel qui était désormais presque collé à lui, et il avait vu juste avant Sam s'approcher également d'eux. Aussi, il sentait la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Cas devant lui, et celle de Sam qui s'était placé dans son dos. Merde, la poigne de l'ange n'était pas une pression comme celle que pouvait avoir Sullivan, mais le souci se trouvait être de même nature.

Un des problèmes qu'avait développé l'ancien chasseur dans ce travail était sa capacité à prendre du plaisir dans les plus petites choses possible. Après tout, certaines fois, il fallait bien trouver une façon de supporter ses clients, surtout que ceux-ci n'appréciaient généralement pas d'avoir un soumis... Flaccide. Et tous n'étaient pas comme Sullivan. L'esprit de Dean se replaça sur l'instant présent quand il sentit les mains de Sam sur les siennes, les enlevant des doigts de Cas sur sa gorge, et ceux-ci se desserrèrent légèrement, laissant un mince filet d'air entrer dans la gorge de Dean.

\- Doucement, Cas, souffla Sam à l'oreille de Dean – et bon sang, depuis quand était-il aussi près ?

\- Il nous provoque, Sam, gronda l'ange, donnant à l'ancien chasseur de longs frissons.

\- Je vois ça, Angel, mais c'est sans doute le but…

Le souffle de Dean se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus, bien qu'il ne sache pas si ce fut à cause du surnom que son petit frère donna à Cas où à cause des larges mains qui se posèrent sur son torse. Damn. L'ancien chasseur ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de remettre son système respiratoire en marche, et de faire le clair dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Grogna-t-il, essayant de ne pas se noyer dans les yeux de l'ange et sous le souffle qui résonnait à son oreille.

\- Avant de t'avoir vu chez Colhon, on voulait juste que tu reviennes avec nous, commença Sam.

\- Mais après, continua Castiel, il nous a paru évident que nous ne devions pas simplement te rappeler que tu es notre famille, mais également que tu nous _appartiens_ , Dean. Tu es mon humain, comme l'est Sam, et tu es son frère, comme il est le tien. Tu es notre propriété, Dean, de la même façon que nous sommes la tienne. Par contre, ce… Chat, et cet Asmodée, ils ne sont rien. Tes _clients_ ne sont rien, gronda Castiel.

\- Il n'y a que nous, grand frère, que nous, murmura Sam à son oreille, avant de doucement mordiller son lobe.

Dean se cambra instinctivement, offrant sa tête à son frère alors que son torse se collait à celui de Castiel, qui avait toujours une main sur son cou, l'autre s'étant plaqué sur la hanche de Sam pour coller leurs trois bassins. L'ancien chasseur sentait toutes ses capacités de réflexion s'envoler, et il oublia comment repousser les deux hommes quand son petit frère fit glisser sa langue sur toute son oreille. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque Cas massa doucement sa gorge avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Certes, Dean l'avait vu embrasser Meg, et cela avait été réellement bandant. Mais ce n'était _définitivement rien_ face à ça. L'ange mordait ses lèvres sans la moindre tendresse, envahissant sa bouche sans lui laisser une quelconque trace de contrôle et soumettant sa langue sans sembler faire un effort particulier. Pour ne rien arranger, les mains de Sam parcouraient son torse, glissant le long de ses blessures plus ou moins anciennes, avant de remonter tordre ses tétons d'un vif geste. Si Dean n'était pas soutenu par ses deux anciens compagnons de chasse, il serait déjà tombé au sol, se noyant dans les sensations qu'ils lui apportaient.

Les deux hommes étaient entièrement habillés, contrairement à lui, et il sentait pourtant clairement l'érection de son petit frère – qui était définitivement plus si petit que ça – et de l'ange, qui rencontrait la sienne. Castiel avait descendu sa main, qui massait désormais les fesses de Sam sans la moindre pudeur, entraînant celui-ci à onduler contre Dean, qui se frottait contre l'ange, incapable de résister au rythme que donnait son petit frère. Il restait une petite part de réserve en lui, qui ne cessait de lui hurler qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas salir son ange et son petit frère, pas après être parti pour les laisser vivre, que cela allait anéantir tout ses efforts, mais cette petite voix fut _réduite au silence_ lorsque la grande main de Sam agrippa son sexe à travers son boxer.

Dean gémit dans la bouche de Castiel, et celui-ci sourit contre ses lèvres, avant de brusquement attraper les cuisses de l'aîné qui s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille. L'ange quitta ensuite les lèvres de Dean pour accrocher celles de Sam, et l'ancien chasseur sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter brutalement en voyant le baiser ravageur que partageaient les deux hommes. Son petit frère dominait l'échange, mais Castiel n'était pas en reste. Les sourcils froncés, il ne se soumettait pas pour autant, traçant des cercles sous les cuisses de Dean avec ses pouces. La bouche de celui-ci s'assécha et il déglutit difficilement en sentant le corps de Sam qui se collait encore plus contre son dos. Le baiser entre les deux chasseurs s'acheva sans qu'il n'y ait de réel gagnant, mais cela ne sembla pas leur poser plus de problème que cela puisque Castiel se plongea dans le cou de Dean alors que son frère les entourait de ses bras, caressant le dos de l'ange.

\- La chambre ? Gronda Sam à l'oreille de son aîné, qui mit un moment avant de comprendre la question et d'y répondre.

\- La - la porte en face du bar, murmura-t-il en gémissant sous la langue de Castiel qui jouait dans son cou.

L'ange se retourna, portant toujours Dean dans ses bras, et Sam alla ouvrir la porte avant d'enlever rapidement ses vêtements pendant que Castiel déposait Dean sur le lit. Celui-ci se fit vaguement la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il allait faire l'amour – ou baiser, il n'en était pas tellement sûr – sur son lit. Oui, se doigter ne comptait pas selon lui. Enfin. Il se redressa sur les coudes, observant, avec des yeux un petit peu hagards, son frère qui se collait contre le dos de l'ange aux cheveux ébouriffés, lui enlevant lentement son trench-coat. Putain.

Une vague de désir brutale frappa Dean, le faisant frémir de haut en bas. Il avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois Castiel en chemise, mais celle-ci ne resta pas longtemps sur ses épaules, comme le reste de ses vêtements. Sam dépassait l'ange d'une tête, et si Dean avait toujours trouvé sa taille foutrement excitante, celle de l'ange l'était également. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur lui, comme l'étaient ceux de l'autre chasseur, et Dean pouvait voir la différence entre leurs deux couleurs de peau, donnant une touche de sensualité intenable.

Mais, comme si voir les corps nu de son frère et de l'ange ne suffisait pas assez à l'exciter, Sam fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Castiel, insistants sur les bouts de chairs bruns qui se dressaient sur son chemin, et son regard fixé sur Dean le fit gémir. Il se releva pour s'approcher des deux hommes, mais l'ange l'arrêta d'un regard, et l'ancien chasseur retint un grognement.

\- _That's a good boy (2)_ , dit Castiel, et Dean n'aurait définitivement pas dû bander autant rien qu'au son de sa voix - les mots, c'était encore une autre histoire.

Néanmoins, son cadet dut remarquer le frémissement qui l'avait parcourut, puisqu'il eut un léger rire.

\- Peut-être devrait-on s'occuper de lui, Angel ? Ronronna presque le cadet en déposant des baisers et morsures le long de l'épaule de l'homme dans ses bras. Histoire de lui montrer _notre_ vision d'une vie heureuse.

Damn. Depuis quand son frère savait être aussi sensuel ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'histoire, parce que, fuck, depuis quand Sam et Castiel se comportaient comme ça l'un envers l'autre ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés d'une dispute au lit ? Il n'était même pas au courant que son frère était bi, putain ! Il avait définitivement dû se passer quelque chose en son absence, car il était presque sûr d'avoir laissé un ange qui pensait que son angel blade était une protection. Ouais, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait dans le truc, mais Dean était déjà à moitié étourdi par le plaisir, et incapable de mettre un terme à ce qui était en train de se passer. God, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il le voulait, surtout lorsqu'il vit Castiel pencher la tête sur le côté presque machinalement pour laisser plus de place à la bouche de l'autre chasseur, avant qu'un fin sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une idée intéressante, Sam. Nous devrions la mettre en pratique.

L'ange attrapa les mains du cadet qui se baladaient sur son torse pour le tirer à sa suite sur le lit, et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui s'installa derrière Dean, l'installant sur ses cuisses alors que Sam se posait face à son frère, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Putain. Est-ce que cela était un rêve ? Parce que cela y ressemblait beaucoup trop. L'ancien chasseur eut un gémissement quand la bouche de son petit frère trouva la sienne, et il ne put que fermer les yeux en se laissant aller. Sam était tout autant dominant que Castiel, mais d'une autre façon. Au lieu de s'imposer par la force brute qui laissait Dean pantelant, il le faisait d'abord perdre la tête sournoisement puis prenait ensuite le contrôle du baiser, et l'aîné se retrouva à onduler pathétiquement entre les deux corps contre lui pour augmenter la friction entre son sexe et le ventre de son frère ainsi qu'avec l'érection de Cas qui était naturellement venue se nicher entre ses fesses. _Foutre._ Quand avait disparu son boxer ?

Mais Dean ne put se pencher sur la question, Sam se détachant de ses lèvres en les lui mordant une dernière fois. L'aîné ouvrit des yeux vitreux, tirant un doux rire au cadet, dont les yeux pétillèrent.

\- Oui, grand frère ?

L'appellation donna une décharge au sexe de Dean qui dut se battre contre un gémissement, avant de murmurer difficilement.

\- Putain, Sammy…

Sam se mordit la lèvre avant de se pencher, mordillant la chair qui défilait sous sa bouche, passant sur les tétons de Dean, puis sur ses muscles, avant de lécher les coupures qui étaient dessinées sur son torse.

\- Cas, grogna-t-il en relevant la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec attention, la tête de l'ange ancrée dans le creux de l'épaule de Dean. Peux-tu le soigner ? Je n'apprécie que moyennement que ces marques ne soient pas les nôtres.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Castiel, claquant des doigts, avant de mordre brutalement l'épaule de Dean, qui se cambra en couinant, apportant vivement une main à sa bouche pour refréner le bruit. Maintenant, n'essaye même plus de te satisfaire avec un ou une autre que nous, gronda Cas.

\- Hu-hun…

Dean ne put que pencher la tête sur le côté en laissant plus de place à l'ange, qui mordilla avec satisfaction - et un peu moins durement - la clavicule de l'humain, et même la main de Dean sur sa bouche ne put pas étouffer son cri lorsque Sam lui griffa les cuisses. Il y avait définitivement trop de mains et de bouches qui le parcouraient, le rendant totalement fou de désir, et il abandonna l'idée de se taire, marmonnant à la place des phrases sans queues si têtes, s'accrochant un coup aux cheveux de son petit frère – finalement, longs comme ils étaient, c'était _parfait_ – ou aux bras de Castiel.

Puis, alors que l'ange glissait deux doigts dans la bouche de l'aîné, Sam donna un coup de langue sur le sexe érigé de son frère, et Dean gémit sourdement, la respiration haletante, avant de se mettre à sucer les doigts de Castiel avec précipitation. Son cadet lécha une nouvelle fois le sexe de l'ancien chasseur, appréciant sa taille, avant de suçoter doucement le gland. De ses mains libres, le plus jeune caressait les cuisses de l'ange, qui frottait doucement son sexe entre les fesses de Dean. Et à un moment, Sam fit cette _chose_. En prenant profondément l'érection de son grand frère dans sa gorge, la faisant buter contre le fond, il amena les doigts de Castiel qui étaient luisant de salive à l'entrée de Dean, et les deux hommes insérèrent chacun un index.

L'un était humide, l'autre non, mais la sensation était juste extraordinaire et l'ancien chasseur se cambra violemment, les enfonçant totalement en lui alors que Sam continuait à faire des merveilles avec sa bouche. Castiel guida le rythme dans le corps de Dean, fonctionnant de pair avec les doigts du frère de celui-ci – l'aîné ne savait pas quand les autres avaient été ajoutés, mais il y en avait _définitivement_ plus de deux. Finalement, Sam quitta le sexe de son frère pour remonter à sa bouche, et amena les deux mains qui serraient ses cheveux à sa queue. Dean comprit immédiatement, se mettant à caresser son petit frère avec attention.

Néanmoins, il gémit de protestation dans le baiser en se sentant soudainement vide, mais ce fut juste avant de lâcher un grondement lorsque Castiel s'inséra profondément en lui, touchant directement sa prostate, qui avait déjà été fortement stimulée par ses doigts. Damn it. Dean avait bien vu lorsque l'ange avait été déshabillé par son frère qu'il était imposant, mais dans ses chairs, il était _parfait_ , le remplissant complètement. Ses mains, qui s'étaient arrêtées un instant, reprirent leurs caresses sur l'érection de Sam, gémissant contre le cou de celui-ci.

Castiel avait adopté un rythme délicieusement frustrant qu'il avait inconsciemment copié sur Sam, et les trois hommes remplissaient la chambre de sons terriblement sensuels et érotiques. L'ange avait joint ses mains à celles de Dean, lui faisant des suçons sur toutes les parties de peau à sa portée, et laissait par moment quelques soupçons de grâce sortir de son vaisseau, taquinant la prostate de l'ancien chasseur et le sexe de son frère. Sam respirait fortement à l'oreille de Dean, la mordillant quand les quatre mains accéléraient où ralentissaient, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux en bataille de Castiel.

Dean, entre les deux, avait totalement perdu ses pensées, suivant le rythme de l'ange sans réfléchir, préférant gémir à la place et le supplier d'accélérer. Le plaisir montait en lui par vague avant de soudainement augmenter encore et encore quand l'ange répondit enfin à ses demandes, s'enfonçant plus vite et plus profondément en lui alors que leurs mains caressaient avec force l'érection de Sam. Puis les ailes de Castiel claquèrent, sortant de son dos pour entourer les trois hommes, et Dean jouit brusquement, sans même être touché. Ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de la queue de l'ange qui se répandit à son tour en lui, et en voyant l'expression de pure débauche sur le visage de ses deux amants, Sam ferma les yeux sous la force de l'orgasme qui le prit.

Étrangement à bout de souffle, Cas se laissa basculer en arrière, emportant avec lui Dean, et son cadet suivit le mouvement. Les ailes noires et brillantes étaient toujours visibles, les entourant tous comme dans un cocon, et Dean émit un petit bruit quand le sexe mou de l'ange sortit de son corps. Son frère se décala légèrement pour ne pas les écraser, puis Castiel se tourna sur le côté. L'ancien chasseur tentait de reprendre son souffle, la tête enfouie contre le torse de son petit frère et le dos collé à Castiel, qui claqua faiblement des doigts pour les nettoyer. L'ange échangea un sourire plein de dents blanches et satisfait à Sam, qui le lui rendit, passant une main au-dessus du corps de Dean pour entremêler ses doigts à ceux de l'ange, les posant sur la cuisse de l'aîné. Castiel passa son autre bras sous la tête de Dean pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Sam se contenta de placer le sien sous sa propre tête, observant son frère contre lui, un sentiment de bien-être traversa brutalement le corps de l'aîné, le laissant presque ivre de fatigue.

\- Putain, marmonna Dean, avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond, sans même pouvoir y résister.

Et tant pis si la nuit tombait à peine dehors, seule témoin de leurs ébats. Mais merde, les ailes de Cas vibraient doucement contre lui, transmettant des foutues ondes de bonheur, et Sam respirait calmement contre lui, son menton posé sur le crâne de son ainé.

Fuck.

Il était _définitivement_ en train de rêver.

* * *

(1) : _It's none of your buisness_ / C'est pas tes oignons/affaires.

(2) : _Thats' a good boy_ / C'est un bon garçon (utilisé pour féliciter les enfants ou les animaux, en gros)

 _Angel_ peut se traduire littéralement par mon ange, et l' _angel blade_ , c'est la lame angélique, je crois, en français ? Et tout le monde connaît le fameux _son of a bitch_ de Dean aha x3

Warnings : Smut, Threesome, Mention de prostitution, Mention d'alcool.


	10. Chapitre X

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour, bonsoir, mon matin, mon midi, bref, en tout cas, j'espère qu'il pleut pas chez vous, parce que moi, j'en ai marre de me mouiller. Parce que en plus de pleuvoir, il y a du vent, alors dans ces cas-là, comment dire qu'un parapluie, ça ne sert strictement à RIEN ? Enfin bref, en tout cas, j'ai été voir Bohemian Rhapsody, et je dois dire que ce film était géniaaaal. Et vous, c'est quoi, votre film préféré ?

Enfin, bref, sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, warnings à la fin, so... enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+206**_

Lorsque Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin, il voulut d'abord ne pas bouger du tout. C'était comme si un cocon l'enveloppait confortablement, encore plus doux que ses couvertures. Deux sources de chaleur l'entouraient, une devant lui, une derrière lui, lui faisant pousser un petit soupir de satisfaction. Sullivan riait souvent en lui disant que le matin, il avait toujours l'air d'un chaton.

Mais en tout cas, chaton ou pas, la main qui caressait ses cheveux n'était définitivement pas la sienne, puisqu'il avait l'impression que des petits crépitements parcouraient sont cuir chevelu, tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Et puis, il percevait deux battements de cœur synchronisés sur les siens – ou était-ce son cœur qui battait à leur rythme ? Enfin. Cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien trop bien actuellement pour se replonger dans la réalité. La sensation d'être au bon endroit, à _sa place_ , était trop belle. Il avait le sentiment qu'ici, entre les deux hommes qui l'entouraient, l'ancien chasseur ne risquait rien. Ils le protégeraient comme il les protégerait, pour toujours et à jamais. Dean enfonça un peu plus sa tête contre le torse puissant qui lui faisait face avant de détendre un peu ses jambes, et ses pieds rencontrèrent plusieurs mollets. Après cela, l'ancien chasseur arrondit son dos, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres, pour ensuite tendre ses bras comme il le pouvait, même si cela n'était pas très pratique, entouré par tout les côtés comme il était. Finalement, un bâillement lui échappa et Dean se frotta les yeux lentement, avant de les ouvrir, tombant directement dans un regard gris-vert.

\- Sammy ? Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi son frère était dans son lit, tout aussi nu que lui ? Et comment avait-il trouvé son –

Minute. Dean écarquilla les yeux, rabaissant sa tête immédiatement dans le torse de son petit frère.

\- Putain de merde.

L'ancien chasseur se redressa, voyant du coin de l'œil quelque chose scintiller avant de disparaître, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain à toute vitesse sans faire attention aux deux corps qui traînaient dans son lit. Damn. Il ne pouvait _définitivement_ pas avoir fait ça. Pourtant, la légère brûlure qu'il ressentait le lui certifiait, et quand il se regarda dans le miroir après s'être aspergé d'eau, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit avec un claquement. Il n'avait jamais été marqué par autant de suçons, et toutes les traces laissées par Sullivan avaient disparues. Dean poussa un grognement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bloody hell. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Et puis, merde, ils n'avaient même pas utilisé de préservatifs. Il se savait clean, mais quand même, il aurait dû prendre ses précautions.

Enfin, cela ne changeait absolument pas le fait qu'il avait pris son pied comme jamais avec un ange et son petit frère. Il était bon pour retourner en Enfer après sa mort. Damn it. Pourquoi avait-il laissé cela se faire ? Il aurait dû dire non plus fermement, il n'aurait pas dû laisser son corps choisir pour lui, il n'aurait définitivement pas dû les _tâcher_ comme il l'avait fait, putain ! Dean ferma les yeux un long moment, tentant de faire taire l'angoisse et la honte et la colère qu'il ressentait.

Okay, il avait merdé - et fuck, ce n'était même plus merder, à ce stade.

Il avait sûrement fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, mais... Peut-être qu'en fait, c'était la seule chose à faire. Après tout, Sam et Cas se rendraient compte de ce qui s'était réellement passé, que Dean était une putain, qui avait baisé avec eux sans avoir besoin de beaucoup pour se perdre dans leurs bras. Ils se rendraient compte d'à quel point il était... _Impur_ , et ils partiraient définitivement, et Dean n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de se faire retrouver puisqu'ils ne le souhaiteraient jamais, et il reprendrait le boulot, et pourquoi est-ce que sa foutue gorge se serrait à cette idée ?

Fuck !

Dean poussa un long soupir tremblant, passant nerveusement une main sur son visage. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours un boxer de propre qui traînait dans la salle de bain, par simple précaution, parce que se balader nu dans son appartement n'était pas tellement conseillé quand on pouvait le voir à travers les fenêtres de l'immeuble en face. Il se vêtit rapidement, puis, après s'être maudit une bonne centaine de fois, l'ancien chasseur prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir de la salle de bain.

Mais en sortant de la pièce, Dean s'attendait à trouver les deux chasseurs gênés, ou honteux, ou perturbés, ou prêts à lui démonter la gueule. Il ne s'attendait _définitivement_ pas à ce que son frère le balance sur son épaule directement, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, pour l'asseoir sur le lit, collé contre le mur. Sam et Castiel s'assirent, l'un en tailleur, l'autre une jambe remontée contre son torse, face à lui, avec un air décidé sur le visage, et Dean ne put que déglutir difficilement. Et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient tous deux torses nus, bien que son petit frère ait enfilé un pantalon.

Absolument pas.

Peut-être un peu.

Merde, ce n'était pas sa faute si les marques qui parcouraient leurs torses les rendaient foutrement attrayants. En tout cas, sa réaction tira un sourire à son petit frère, qui perdit son air si sérieux pour le retrouver quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit par demander Dean, se sentant nu - enfin, il l'était presque, face aux deux regards profonds qui le scannaient.

\- J'ai très envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec vous à nouveau, dit simplement Castiel.

L'ancien chasseur avala de travers, ayant l'impression que son corps tout entier venait de s'arrêter de fonctionner, mais son cadet, lui, se contenta de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Mais je suppose que là n'est pas le principal but de la conversation, reprit l'ange, comme s'il venait de dire qu'il aimait les burgers. Es-tu désormais prêt à revenir ?

Cette simple question remit le cerveau de Dean en marche et il les regarda, un soupçon de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de colère dans le regard, parce que merde, ce n'était pas comme _ça_ que les choses étaient censées se passer. Ils auraient dû prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, ou au pire, lui faire mordre la poussière, mais pas lui demander s'il était prêt à revenir, damn it !

\- Je. Ne. Reviendrai. Pas. Je ne veux pas revenir, claqua-t-il, la gorge terriblement sèche.

\- Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ?

Sam avait parlé doucement, mais son frère pouvait facilement voir qu'il était tendu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir un instant à sa question. Effectivement, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous ce point, mais maintenant que son attention était attirée dessus, Dean fit légèrement la moue. À vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait arrêter son contrat comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Après tout, il avait bien compris qu'il était rapidement devenu un escort phare du Chat et d'Asmodée, alors... Il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient très heureux de le voir partir.

\- Je ne veux pas, répondit-il tout de même, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé quelques secondes plus tard.

Castiel avait haussé un sourcil, relevant légèrement la tête, et qu'il soit maudit, mais ce geste avait toujours donné envie à Dean de s'agenouiller devant lui pour prendre sa queue entre ses lèvres et laisser Castiel lui baiser la bouche comme il le voulait.

Ce qui pouvait être franchement dérangeant, car ce n'était en général pas dans la bonne ambiance que cela arrivait.

L'ancien chasseur secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses réflexions, avant de capter le sourire en coin de l'ange. Fuck. Ce foutu bâtard d'ange savait pertinemment de quelle façon ses gestes affectaient Dean.

\- Penses-tu réellement cela, Dean ?

\- Oui, répondit-t-il après un court instant d'hésitation, mais visiblement, cela suffit à son petit frère, qui eut un sourire à la fois ravi et satisfait.

Sam posa sa main sur le genou de Dean, le caressant du pouce, et celui-ci faillit se laisser emporter par la douce sensation, avant de brusquement se reprendre.

Il n'avait pas le droit, putain de merde !

Ce qu'il s'était passé était une erreur, son petit frère ne devait pas avoir pris conscience qu'il venait de faire l'a – de baiser avec son propre _frère_ , que cela devait être la première chose dans la définition du mot mauvais, et l'ange avait sûrement oublié que Dean ne pouvait que le _salir_.

Une vague de panique et de rage déferla sur l'ancien chasseur. Il ne pouvait pas revenir, il ne pouvait pas leur imposer sa présence une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste au point où ils s'étaient sentis obligés d'avoir du sexe avec lui et bloody hell, qui il était pour leur avoir fait ça ?

Un poing de glace se referma sur le cœur de Dean, et il rejeta la main de Sam, avant de se relever brusquement, descendant du lit sans regarder les deux chasseurs pour ne pas flancher.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas. Vous devez vivre votre vie. Sortez de chez moi, maintenant, gronda-t-il en enfilant un tee-shirt et un pull fin gris clair, puis le premier jean qui lui tomba sous la main.

\- Dean, attends !

\- Partez.

\- Non, nous -

\- _PARTEZ_ !

Dean se retourna brutalement, une veste en cuir noire dans la main et des orages dans les yeux.

\- Non. Vous savez quoi ? _Je_ vais partir. Je vais partir pendant quelques heures, répéta-t-il, et quand je reviendrai, vous aurez intérêt à avoir quitté cet appartement. Les clés se cachent sous la troisième latte du parquet qui se décolle, à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

D'un geste, Dean alla récupérer son téléphone avant de s'enfuir de son appartement, le cœur battant si fort que cela faisait _putain_ de mal. Il se mordit brutalement la lèvre en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, ne voulant même pas s'arrêter pour prendre l'ascenseur, de peur de faire demi-tour pour rentrer dans son appartement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Et c'était dur, Christ, parce que Dean avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, c'était comme si son âme se déchirait un peu plus, et il ne voulait rien d'autre que retrouver la sensation de béatitude qu'il avait eut à son réveil.

Quelques larmes brouillaient sa vue et il les essuya d'un geste, avant de descendre dans la bouche de métro la plus proche. Il prit le premier qui arriva, un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant que c'était le bon, et ressortit sept stations plus tard, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement. Pour ne rien arranger, la légère douleur dans son bassin ne faisait que rendre cela plus réel. Putain. La respiration de Dean eut un nouvel accro, et il dut s'arrêter un instant contre un mur, tentant de ne pas s'effondrer, et dès que sa tête arrêta de tourner, Dean se remit à marcher. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle, la vision trouble, et ce fut seulement par habitude qu'il ne se trompa pas de bouton en sonnant à l'interphone à moitié enfoncé dans le mur.

\- Oui ? Demanda une voix grésillante.

\- T'peux m'ouvrir ?

Un claquement se fit entendre et Dean se précipita sur la porte avant de survoler presque les deux premiers étages, pour ensuite toquer à la troisième porte sur la droite du troisième étage.

\- Green ?

\- Hey.

L'ancien chasseur offrit un maigre sourire à Connor, qui lâcha la poignée de la porte pour prendre Dean dans ses bras. Le plus grand resta immobile un instant, cherchant à refréner la tornade de sentiment qui gonflait en lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ressentir, ni comment trier ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et cela faisait mal juste mal _tellement mal_ qu'il voulait s'arrachait le cœur et l'écraser pour ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Merde, la colère pouvait-elle à se point se mêler au désespoir ? L'amour pouvait se résumer à de la tristesse ? Et la tendresse qui se mêlait aux larmes qui voulaient couler, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Un cri de détresse lui échappa, et Dean ferma les yeux en se mordant violemment la lèvre.

- _It's okay, Green, it's okay, you'll be okay (1)._

La voix rassurante du petit brun débloqua quelque chose en Dean, et il entoura le corps de Connor, agrippant son débardeur, avant de se mettre à sangloter silencieusement dans son cou.

 _ **J+207**_

Dean souffla un bon coup avant de soulever la latte de parquet, les yeux fermés. D'une main hésitante, il tâtonna, avant de se sentir soudainement vide. La clé était là. L'ancien chasseur ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la prit, se leva, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vie à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des chasseurs.

La porte claqua derrière Dean alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre elle, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Ils étaient partis. Définitivement _partis._ Ils n'étaient pas restés. Sam et Cas avaient décidé que ce n'était pas la peine de lui courir après, ils s'étaient rendus compte de leur erreur, et maintenant, Dean ne pouvait plus rien leur offrir, si ce n'est la paix. Il leur était inutile, juste bon à les tirer en arrière.

Le jour précédent, Dean s'était effondré dans les bras de Connor, pleurant devant lui pour la toute première fois. Il avait lâché quelques larmes au téléphone auparavant, mais c'était au _téléphone_. Là, tout son être s'était vidé dans les bras du petit brun. Et maintenant, assis au sol, l'ancien chasseur ne ressentait plus rien, pas la moindre chose, ou du moins, il en avait l'impression.

Pas de colère, pas de haine, pas peine, pas de tristesse, pas de joie, rien, juste un grand, noir, infini, vide. Du vide, encore et toujours plus profond. Dean savait qu'il devait pourtant être _heureux_. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il leur avait demandé. Maintenant, ils allaient avoir une vie tranquille, loin des problèmes. Enfin, c'étaient tout de même Castiel et Sam. Ils allaient simplement avoir moins de problèmes, mais quand même.

Peut-être que l'ange réussirait même à retourner au Paradis, et que son frère se marierait. Peut-être qu'il vivraient juste tous les deux, au bunker, dans un calme reposant. C'était un beau futur pour eux.  
Alors pourquoi Dean était-il en train de pleurer, vide de sentiments, mais le cœur déchiré, et le goût de l'abandon amer dans la gorge ?

 _ **J+213**_

Dean croisa un couple, dans la rue. C'était la première fois qu'il ressortait depuis qu'il se terrait dans son appartement, et il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il croisait un couple. Deux hommes, un blond et un châtain. Ils se tenaient la main. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Dean abandonna l'idée de faire les courses pour remplir son placard, et rentra rapidement dans son immeuble. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver aux toilettes qu'il se mit à rendre ses tripes.

God, il avait plus utilisé ses toilettes pour vomir que pour autre chose, ces derniers jours. C'était fatiguant.

 _ **J+ 227**_

L'ancien chasseur avait repris le travail. En fait, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, parce qu'au moins, il n'avait plus le temps de penser à Sam et Castiel. Malheureusement, cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre douloureusement.

 _ **J+ 442**_

Tout de même, Dean réussissait quelques petites choses, dans sa vie. Il ne s'était pas noyé dans l'alcool - Connor s'étant assuré qu'il n'y en avait pas la moindre goutte dans son appartement, et il n'était pas sorti dans des bars depuis _leur_ départ.

À vrai dire, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de couler, c'était son métier, et comme l'alcoolisme était une raison d'être licencié...

 _ **J+259**_

Dean avait encore fait un cauchemar. Ils étaient un peu différents, maintenant. Sam était en train de lui faire l'amour. Lentement, tendrement, gentiment, doucement, _amoureusement_. Sam était en train de lui faire l'amour, et au moment où Dean ouvrait les yeux, un sourire plein de dents s'affichait sur le visage de son petit frère, et Dean sentait alors un grand froid le prendre, partant de son cœur pour se répandre dans tous son corps.

Il voulait parler, mais seul du sang sortait de sa bouche, et Castiel apparaissait toujours au moment où la sensation de froid se faisait plus intense. L'ange l'embrassait alors lentement, tendrement, gentiment, doucement, _amoureusement_ , puis se reculait, du sang maculant son visage, le sang de Dean, et Castiel se tournait vers Sam, et les deux s'embrassaient lentement, tendrement, gentiment, doucement, _amoureusement_ , et la vie dans le corps de Dean s'éteignait sous le regard moqueur des deux hommes.

Fuck.

D'un geste, il repoussa ses couvertures et attrapa son téléphone pour composer un numéro.

\- Connor ?

\- Oui ?

\- Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- C'était il y a des millénaires. Les Hommes ne marchaient pas encore sur Terre, mais il y avait tout plein d'autres créatures...

 _ **J+275**_

\- Green, tu devrais faire plus attention.

\- Je vais bien, Matteo, soupira l'ancien chasseur, trop fatiguer pour réagir lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau pour le recoudre.

Le médecin eut un bruit dubitatif, mais se tut, se concentrant sur ses gestes. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait dire quelque chose. Dean était un des seuls escorts du Chat et d'Asmodée à ne pas avoir de limites, ou presque, alors il travaillait souvent pour les clients les plus violents. Mais les traces sur son corps n'étaient pas ce qui inquiétait le plus le médecin. Non, ce qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils, c'était la neutralité désormais presque permanente qu'affichait Dean dès qu'il ne travaillait pas.

Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mort en lui.

 _ **J+294**_

\- Sammy ?

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se retourna un air surpris sur le visage.

\- Huh, excusez-moi, je me suis trompé.

L'ancien chasseur se recula, et la blessure dans son cœur s'ouvrit à nouveau.

 _ **J+327**_

\- Green !

Dean eut un rire lorsque Sullivan le prit dans ses bras - le premier rire depuis un siècle, au moins, mais il était lui aussi content de le retrouver. Les deux hommes parlèrent pendant de longs moments, enlacés dans la piscine, avant que l'atmosphère change lentement. Dean se retrouva attaché sur le ventre, les mains liées au-dessus de la tête, et un claquement se fit entendre quand un collier de cuir se serra autour de son cou. Des larmes de soulagement glissèrent sur son visage, et quand, après avoir joué de longues heures avec son corps, son maître le prit durement, l'image de son frère et de son ange avait enfin disparu de son esprit.

Lorsque Sullivan autorisa son chien à jouir, ce fut en criant « maître » qu'il le fit, entièrement dévoué à ce dernier.

Une fois que Sullivan s'endormit, des heures après, Dean se leva discrètement pour aller s'asseoir au bord de la piscine qui vibrait au rythme du clair de lune. Il glissa lentement ses pieds et ses mollets dans l'eau et les bougea légèrement, observant sans réellement les voir les ondulations du liquide transparent. Une légère brise fit voler les cheveux de Dean, caressant sa nuque, et pendant un instant, l'ancien chasseur eut l'impression que les ailes de son ange le caressaient, accompagnées des cheveux de son petit frère. D'un geste rageur, Dean appuya sur une des lacérations qu'avait fait Sullivan avec un fouet particulièrement mordant. La douleur parcourra sa cuisse pour se répandre dans le reste de son corps, chassant par la même occasion la sensation du vent.

 _ **J+335**_

Sullivan poussa Dean loin, très loin. L'ancien chasseur se perdit entre la douleur et le plaisir, accueillant ces deux derniers comme de vieux amis, et il prit tout ce que lui donnait son maître, en demandant toujours plus, en acceptant toujours plus. Sullivan ne savait pas réellement quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé par rapport à avant. Désormais, c'était comme si Green cherchait à fuir quelque chose, venant le chercher entre ses bras. Mais son client ne savait pas ce que c'était, et la seule chose qu'il était capable de fournir à son chien était de quoi le faire pleurer et gémir.

Et un peu de _tendresse_ aussi, parce que Sullivan n'arrivait pas à empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsqu'il voyait Green, le regard perdu dans le vide quand il se croyait seul. Alors, dans ces moments-là, l'homme d'affaires s'approchait lentement, faisant un peu de bruit pour signaler son approche, et lorsque Dean semblait le voir, il l'amenait dans la Chambre pendant plusieurs heures, lui faisant oublier ce qui avait pu le rendre dans cet était.

Et peut-être que plusieurs fois, aussi, Sullivan lui fit l'amour. Et peut-être qu'après ces moments-là, Dean s'endormait contre lui, le serrant si fort que son client se demandait bien ce qu'il aurait voulu retenir comme ça à sa place. Sullivan n'était pas jaloux, mais il était tout de même assez inquiet.

 _ **J+349**_

Dean rentra dans son appartement légèrement triste et angoissé. Il s'était perdu dans le travail avant d'aller chez Sullivan, et chez ce dernier, il avait réappris à vivre lentement. Il n'était jamais réellement seul, et il y avait toujours quelqu'un qu'il pouvait regarder du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas seul. Et puis, il y avait Sullivan, qui lui avait de nouveau donné l'impression d'être réellement en vie, pas juste une âme errante et perdue sans Sam et sans Castiel.

En fait, en étant honnête avec lui-même, Dean ne savait pas comment il allait faire seul, chez lui. Hésitant, Dean se plaça devant le miroir de la salle de bain, jouant avec une lame de rasoir qu'il venait d'acheter. Il se déshabilla lentement, ne restant qu'avec un simple boxer noir, et inspira un grand coup, avant d'expirer lentement. C'était _sûrement_ la bonne solution.

Après tout, le sexe et la douleur semblaient être les seules choses qui le retenaient loin du vide en lui, non ?

Dean approcha la lame d'une cicatrice encore fraîche, avant de la poser, d'un geste légèrement tremblant, parce que mince, ce n'était pas non plus la même chose que de saigner pour un rituel. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, Dean appuya sur la plaie, et une étincelle parcourut ses veines alors qu'un sourire fatigué mais triomphant s'affichait sur son visage.

Peut-être qu'il venait de trouver la solution, après tout.

 _ **J+389**_

\- Et bien, Green Eyes, ce fut un réel plaisir d'avoir travaillé avec toi.

\- Pour moi aussi, les gars, pour moi aussi.

Dean donna une accolade aux deux hommes, avant de se reculer.

\- Merci encore pour tout, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Un sifflement se fit entendre et Dean se retourna brusquement pour courir vers son train, ne se retournant qu'une fois qu'il eut sauté dedans. Il adressa un signe de la main aux deux hommes, qui le lui rendirent. D'où il était, Dean pouvait voir le grand sourire d'Asmodée, qui se tenait à côté du Chat. Les portes se fermèrent finalement devant son nez, et avec un léger soupir, il resserra sa prise sur son sac et alla chercher sa place.

L'ancien chasseur avait essayé. Il avait essayé de ne plus penser à son frère et à Cas, il avait essayé de ne plus penser à eux quand il se faisait baiser par ses clients, il avait essayé des boîtes entières de somnifères pour ne plus faire de cauchemars. Mais il n'avait réussi à tenir que six mois précisément. La chasse avait repris peu à peu sa place dans sa vie, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Dean s'était surpris à poser des pièges sur ses murs, à dormir à nouveau avec du sel disposé un peu partout dans son appartement.

Au début, il avait pensé que ce n'était pas grand-chose, que simplement, la visite des deux chasseurs avait ravivé d'anciens réflexes, rien de plus. Les cicatrices pas très très cicatrisées de ces clients le piquant légèrement, Dean avait commencé à traîner un peu plus sur son ordinateur quand il ne travaillait pas. Il avait appris de nombreuses méthodes pour cracker des logiciels afin de s'infiltrer un peu partout entre deux cauchemars. Quand il allait acheter de la nourriture, les composants d'un flingue se retrouvaient par hasard dans son sac, et c'était étrange, mais un sac de boxe était attaché dans son salon. Son historique s'était peu à peu rempli de meurtres non élucidés, de dossiers que les flics n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Alors lorsqu'il se tint un jour, debout, le cœur battant, son double à ses pieds, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Dean avait beau le nier, il restait un chasseur.

Il était un chasseur.

Et un chasseur, cela chassait.

Étonnement, ses employeurs ne l'avaient pas mal pris. Le Chat lui avait dit de réfléchir à sa décision pendant deux semaines. Après tout, il quittait son boulot, et cela signifiait également qu'il allait se retrouver à la rue, sans rentrée d'argent. Mais Dean n'avait fait que hausser les épaules, frottant machinalement son poignet. Après tout, Internet se trouvait être une ressource inestimable lorsque l'on cherchait comment créer de fausses cartes de crédit.

Damn. Les anciennes étaient en papier à côtés de celles qu'il avait fabriquées. Sa dernière soirée avec Connor et ses collègues avait été bien arrosée, sans qu'il ne touche pour autant à une seule goutte d'alcool, mais l'idée que Dean allait reprendre la chasse avait suffit à chasser la légère tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne plus les voir. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte, avant que son frère et son ange n'apparaissent, que la chasse lui avait à ce point manqué. Mais, après tout, c'était dans ses veines, c'était le sang, c'était la famille. Tout le poussait dans cette voie.

Alors, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, tapotant machinalement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le Winchester regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en pensant qu'il allait devoir se faire discret, histoire de ne pas tomber sur Sam et Cas.

Désormais, il arrivait à peu près à penser à eux sans avoir envie de se flinguer - encore que, fallait pas qu'il y pense longtemps.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que reprendre la chasse ne signifiait pas les revoir. Et puis, cela ne changeait en rien : il voulait toujours une vie meilleure pour eux. Une vie _sans lui_.

* * *

(1) : _It's okay, Green, it's okay, you'll be okay /_ C'est bon, Green, c'est bon, tout ira bien.

Warnings : Mention de Treesome, Prostitution, Bdsm, Light smut, Depression, Scarification.


	11. Chapitre XI

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? La forme ? Dites, je me demandais... vous avez fait vos cadeaux de Noël ? Parce que je dois avouer que je suis un peu à la ramasse et que je me demande quand est-ce que je vais enfin m'y mettre x), et oui, je suis un peu tard aujourd'hui, mais bon, toujours à l'heure quand même aha !

Enfin bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, warnings et traduction à la fin, et j'ai une petite réponse de review avant de vous laisser lire !

Ignis : Wooow, ta review fait vachement plaisir ^0^ ! Mais oui, un Winchester qui ne chasse pas, ce n'est pas un Winchester... Et dans le genre obtus, Dean, je pense que c'est le maître du jeu aha, parce que le "un pas en avant trois pas en arrière", on a pas fini de le voir... :3

Donc, maintenant... enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+410**_

Dean suivit silencieusement le loup-garou devant lui. Pour l'instant, il ressemblait à un quelconque être humain, juste réellement musclé. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du chasseur – il savourait cet adjectif – lorsqu'il pensa que le garou ne pouvait pas être plus stéréotypé. Des tatouages tribaux se situaient un peu partout sur son corps, il grognait pour répondre, était un pur bad boy – enfin, c'était vraiment drôle pour Dean. Autant il se rappelait de certaines chasses où le monstre était la personne la plus inattendue, autant là, c'était évident.

Tellement évident que le Winchester s'était dit pendant quelques jours que non, ce n'était vraiment pas possible, que c'était trop voyant. Mais bon, les preuves sont les preuves. Le chasseur essaya de respirer le plus calmement possible en voyant que le loup s'était arrêté, semblant se rendre compte du danger. Ses muscles étaient tendus sous sa veste de cuir – stéréotype encore -, et il fronçait les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Mais Dean avait tout prévu. Ou presque, il préférait fonctionner à l'instinct, comme toujours.

La plaque en tôle derrière laquelle il s'était caché avait un trou juste assez grand pour laisser passer une balle en argent sans qu'elle touche les bords de celui-ci. Dean se positionna, le loup-garou dans le viseur, et tira rapidement, avant de lâcher un juron au même moment que sa cible lâcha un grondement, posant sa main sur son épaule. Le chasseur ne perdit pas de temps et retira deux coups, avant que le loup-garou s'effondre sur le sol. Dean resta immobile quelques secondes, pour se relever ensuite rapidement et aller voir si sa cible était bien morte. En le retournant, le Winchester vit, à la lumière des lampadaires, que décidément, même la balafre qui parcourait son sourcil l'enfonçait dans les stéréotypes. Damn. Dean secoua la tête avant de tirer le corps dans les buissons pour le camoufler rapidement, sans vraiment faire attention, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il savait que le loup n'avait pas de meute – enfin, pas exactement, mais personne n'allait le rechercher.

Après tout, au début, ce n'était qu'une rumeur comme les autres : chaque nuit de pleine lune, un loup criait, et les hommes avaient beau ratisser la forêt de fond en comble, ils n'en trouvaient jamais. D'où la rumeur. Sauf que des années plus tard, un second hurlement avait rejoint le premier, avant de prendre sa place dix ans après. Là, les meurtres avaient débuté. Enfin, Dean avait vite compris que ces meurtres n'étaient pas tout à fait ce qu'ils semblaient être : l'homme cherchait à se forger sa propre meute. Si un humain ne supportait pas la morsure, un autre prenait sa place. Maintenant, le problème était réglé. Dean enleva les feuilles qui s'étaient pris dans ses vêtements, et il retourna à son hôtel comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Oui, son hôtel. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'argent qui n'était pas le sien ? Et puis, Dean changeait si fréquemment de cartes bancaires qu'il se savait introuvable. Ce n'était pas un excès de confiance, simplement, une réalité. Le chasseur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, certes, bien loin des maisons de ses anciens clients, mais tout aussi loin des motels pourris qu'il avait connu. Maintenant, il allait s'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil – pardon, une bonne nuit de cauchemars, et reprendrait la route, parce qu'il devait aller zieuter en Alaska quelque chose, et que ça, ça allait prendre des heures de route.

 _ **J+425**_

\- Putain !

Dean lâcha un cri de rage en claquant la portière de sa voiture. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté Baby. Damn it. Il vendrait à nouveau son âme pour retrouver l'Impala de ses rêves. Mais son instinct de survie l'empêchait de faire cela, alors il parcourait le pays avec cette foutue boite de ferraille. Certes, il l'aimait, mais pas autant que Baby, et n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner des choses qui seraient pourtant passées tranquillement avec l'Impala. Dean poussa un soupir en se passant une main sur le visage, avant de tapoter la carrosserie de sa Cadillac.

\- Désolé Honey, soupira-t-il en tapotant le toit de la voiture.

C'était un beau modèle, l'Eldorado Cabriolet de 1973, noir également. Dean l'avait trouvé dans une casse – dans une _casse_ , bordel ! Il avait immédiatement vu son potentiel, et ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé des heures à la restaurer. Enfin, visiblement, il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas totalement réglé. Il ouvrit le capot avec précaution, avant de s'appuyer dessus le rebord en fronçant les sourcils. Où était le problème cette fois ? Tout semblait pourtant en bon état, chaque fil était à sa place, les réservoirs étaient pleins et – ah, mais il y avait ça qui fumait légèrement. Problème trouvé. Dean eut un sourire satisfait en voyant que ce n'était pas si grave que cela, et alla chercher un chiffon et une clé dans le coffre. Oui, il y avait, comme dans l'Impala, un faux fond, mais si quelqu'un ouvrait sans le savoir le coffre, la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était une simple boîtes d'outils pour réparer Honey, et peut-être, s'il regardait avec attention, il remarquerait les sceaux de protections fait à la bombe d'une teinte gris-foncé.

Enfin. Dean releva ses manches et se pencha, se mettant à traficoter la Cadillac le ciel bleu du Dakota du Nord. Au moins, son voyage s'était bien passé.

 _ **J+433**_

\- Green ?

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux, se retournant vivement, et sa mâchoire faillit se fracasser au sol.

\- Sullivan ? Demanda-t-il finalement, et mince, évidemment que c'était lui. Dean voulut de se frapper de son imprudence. Mince, il s'était dit qu'Olympia était assez grande pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur son ancien maître durant sa chasse, mais visiblement, non.

En tout cas, l'homme d'affaires sembla se reprendre rapidement, observant avec étonnement Dean, et celui-ci ne put que se sentir rougir désagréablement, remettant ses lunettes en place. Bon. Okay, il était fringué comme un nerd, merci la victime et son amour pour les livres si fort qu'il en était cliché, mais quand même.

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Sullivan alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, et un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de Dean.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un café ?

\- Je… Là, tout de suite, je ne peux pas.

Mais merde, Dean avait beaucoup trop rapidement compris ce que voulait dire son ancien maître par là.

\- Dans deux jours, ajouta-t-il rapidement, je pourrais.

\- Réellement ?

\- Oui.

Après tout, Dean pouvait bien prendre juste un ou deux jours de vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, Sullivan avait toujours été doué pour lui faire perdre la tête…

 _ **J+435**_

Dean inspira profondément avant de rentrer dans le café. C'était un lieu minuscule, vraiment, avec à peine de la place pour une vingtaine de personne, mais cosy. Et il était perdu au milieu d'une ruelle, ce qui faisait que peu de gens le trouvaient.

Mais le regard du chasseur attrapa presque immédiatement celui de Sullivan, à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors, deux minutes plus tard, il avait un café viennois dans ses mains et s'était assis sur le fauteuil confortable, le tout sous les yeux perçants de son ancien client.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, finit par dire Sullivan, le menton négligemment appuyé sur sa main. Que deviens-tu ?

Dean eut un vague geste de la main, secouant la tête.

\- J'ai repris mon ancien boulot, dit-il simplement, et ça me fait aller un peu partout.

Sullivan leva un sourcil intéressé, et le geste si familier donna en quelques secondes à Dean l'impression de retrouver le nord.

\- C'est dommage... Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à retrouver un chien comme toi, fit à voix basse l'homme, et un frisson parcouru le chasseur.

\- ... Et bien, je suis libre pour le moment, marmonna Dean avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il rapidement, détournant légèrement le regard, parce que bon, il fallait dire que c'était un peu différent de d'habitude.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Je - pas plus d'une semaine, lâcha Dean sans réfléchir - et merde, à la base, il ne pensait qu'à un jour ou deux, merde !

\- Je prends.

Dean déglutit difficilement devant le regard soudainement dominateur de Sullivan et okay pas de soucis ça marchait pour la semaine complète.

 _ **J+442**_

Bon. La semaine avait été géniale. Le chasseur validait à cent pour cent ce type de vacances.

Maintenant, Dean se sentait juste bien, plus que bien, même. Peut-être qu'il était un peu fatigué, mais hé, franchement, ça en valait la peine.

Il secoua la tête.

Les choses les plus courtes sont les meilleurs, disait-on, et maintenant, il devait se remettre au travail.

 _ **J+456**_

Dean observait le fond de son verre en soupirant. Cela faisait un an et trois mois qu'il était partit du bunker. Huit mois qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois son ange et son frère. Non, Castiel et Sam. Juste Castiel et Sam. Pas de lien affectif. Pas de relation. Rien.

Et si Dean avait demandé aux chasseurs qu'il croisait s'il avait quelques infos sur eux, c'était simplement pour être sûr qu'il ne croiserait pas leur chemin. Rien de plus. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir s'ils voyageaient avec quelqu'un. C'était une simple précaution, parce que lui, il se trouvait à faire régulièrement des voyages en Alaska, alors... Il ne voulait pas trop être repéré, quoi.

Dean avala le reste de son cocktail sans alcool avant de grimacer. Parfois, il se haïssait de ne plus pouvoir boire à ne plus se rappeler son nom. Le chasseur s'apprêta à demander un whisky, effaçant le regard furieux de Connor, mais le souvenir de sa dernière cuite le stoppa dans son mouvement. Dean laissa tomber son bras avec un soupir. Non, il n'était décidément pas masochiste au point de vouloir retomber dans une suite de cauchemars sans fin. Avec un nouveau soupir de désespoir, il laissa ses yeux parcourir le bar, observant sans vraiment les voir les gens autour de lui. Il y avait de jolies femmes qui le regardaient en coin, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à baiser. Ou même à être baisé, songea-t-il en voyant un homme qui pourtant semblait intéressé. Le regard de Dean se perdit ensuite sur les peintures accrochées au mur. C'était rare qu'il aille dans un bar aussi bien entretenu, mais les bons endroits avec de bons cocktails étaient tout de même rares, surtout depuis qu'il ne prenait plus vraiment d'alcool. Dean eut encore un soupir. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis des siècles.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses pensées le ramenèrent encore une fois à la nuit qu'il avait partagée avec Sam et Cas. Cela avait été… _si parfait_. Si beau. Et si tendre. Et ça, ça tuait Dean lentement mais sûrement. Machinalement, il appuya fortement sur la coupure qui traversait la paume de sa main et ferma les yeux quand la douleur se fit ressentir dans son système nerveux. Le chasseur expira doucement, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les paupières, et il se leva, jetant de l'argent sur le comptoir. Ce n'était pas tout, mais il avait un Rougarou à démolir. Dean chassait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, sauf les démons.

Pas qu'il en avait peur – sérieusement, lui avoir peur ? Mais il souhaitait rester en dehors des radars de Crowley, et par conséquent, de son frère et de l'ange. En plus, Dean connaissait très bien sa capacité à s'attirer des emmerdes plus grosses que lui. Alors c'était une sorte de précaution. Pas de démons, pas de gros ennuis.

 _ **J+461**_

Non non non non _non_. Dean s'arrêta brusquement, avant de reculer lentement, pour ensuite faire demi-tour et partir en marchant rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne claqua même pas sa portière avant de démarrer, quittant la ville immédiatement par la première grande route qu'il trouva. Le dieu allait avoir de la chance, cette fois, il ne le traquerait pas. Pas alors que Dean venait de tomber sur Kevin et sa mère. Non, il n'était pas fou, il n'allait pas rester dans le coin alors que Kevin rimait avec démons et Crowley, et que démons et Crowley rimaient avec anges et Castiel, et que Castiel rimait avec Sam et que tout cet ensemble rimait avec problèmes.

Oui, Dean fuyait peut-être. Il le savait. Quelque part, il en avait un peu honte, mais après tout, il n'était plus à ça près. Et quand, sur la grande route où Dean poussait Honey à fond, il croisa l'Impala, il sut qu'il avait raison. Heureusement qu'il portait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Le chasseur avait pris soin de ne pas tourner la tête, de la garder bien, droite, sortant juste un journal qui traînait sur le siège passager pour faire semblant de lire en conduisant, cachant son visage derrière. Visiblement, son stratagème avait fonctionné, car en regardant dans son rétroviseur, Baby était déjà au loin, et Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de partir à l'opposé du pays.

Non, décidément, il ne fuyait pas. Il prenait ses distances, c'était tout. _Constant vigilance (1)_ , comme disait Moody. Oui, Dean avait également pris le temps de revoir les Harry Potter entre deux chasses. Et beaucoup d'autres films. Damn, il avait même lu des livres. Pas de BD, des livres. Et c'était assez perturbant, parce qu'il avait aimé ça. C'était des milliards de fois plus intéressant que les recherches – d'ailleurs, de nombreuses fois, il regrettait les livres du bunker, la capacité de Sam à rester sur des recherches, et les connaissances de Cas.

Ne pas penser à son frère et à son ange. Dean secoua la tête, ramenant son regard sur la route plus sérieusement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir un accident.

 _ **J+489**_

\- Debout !

Un jet d'eau glacé frappa Dean, le réveillant brusquement. Il toussa un instant, essayant de recracher l'eau qui avait envahit sa bouche, et redressa finalement la tête, foudroyant du regard la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était grande, presque autant que lui, et ses cheveux étaient d'un beau blond platine. Ses formes étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, mais malheureusement, ses yeux marron tournèrent en noir alors qu'un sourire déformait son visage.

\- Alors, Dean, par quoi allons-nous commencer aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que je pourrais te brûler la paume des mains, ou t'injecter du sang de vampire dans le corps. Ca serait vraiment drôle que Dean Winchester se transforme en vampire ! Est-ce que tu te tuerais, Dean, si tu était un monstre ?

La blonde – Topaz, elle s'appelait (et Dean pensait sérieusement que cela devait être une blague, après Ruby, il y avait Topaz. Onyx et Saphir, tant qu'on y était, tiens). Topaz, donc, s'approcha de Dean, s'asseyant à cheval sur ses cuisses avec un sourire en coin qui aurait pu être mignon si du sang ne maculait pas son cou. La démone passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Dean, jouant avec ses cheveux à l'arrière de son cou. Ils étaient trop longs au goût du chasseur, caressant sa nuque à chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que tu te tuerais, après tout, tu es déjà un monstre, et pourtant, tu es encore en vie. Dis-moi, Dean, comment fais-tu pour te lever avec le poids de tes actions sur les épaules ? Est-ce que tu arrives encore à te regarder dans le miroir ?

Pour seule réponse, Dean cracha au visage de Topaze un mélange de salive et de sang, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage en voyant la colère qui inondait ses traits. La gifle qui suivit fut un peu douloureuse, mais le chasseur se contenta d'éclater d'un rire mauvais.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Railla-t-il. Après un mois, j'aurais pensé que tu te serais au moins améliorée, mais là, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu régresses !

Dean eut un rire sarcastique, et la démone quitta les genoux du chasseur sans lui avoir préalablement enfoncé les ongles dans la nuque, histoire d'être gentille. Il la regarda retourner vers le chariot qui n'avait jamais quitté la pièce avec un air assez désintéressé. Après tout, Topaz était, il fallait l'avouer, plutôt le contraire de douée. C'était une petite brute qui ne connaissait absolument pas les subtilités de la torture. Au moins, Alastair, lui, avait réussi à le briser. Certes, Dean s'était reconstruit et s'était rendu compte qu'il prenait réellement son pied dans la douleur, et que ce n'était pas une simple hallucination de l'Enfer. Mais quand même. Topaze se contentait d'appliquer en permanence les mêmes objets aux mêmes endroits. Elle ne prenait pas en compte le fait que cela faisait de moins en moins mal à Dean, même si celui-ci ne montrait pas qu'il avait mal, ou pas. Enfin. La démone était ennuyante, point.

Lorsque Topaz lui fit une profonde entaille sur le bras, le chasseur retint à la fois un grognement de douleur et le soupir d'exaspération qui voulurent sortir de ses lèvres. Damn it. Encore ?

 _ **J+503**_

Dean renifla. Il sentait vraiment mauvais, c'était franchement désagréable. Malheureusement pour lui, Topaz semblait décidée à ne pas le tuer mais le garder avec elle. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pu se doucher qu'une fois, les pieds enchaînés, les mains également, même si les chaînes étaient un peu plus longues pour qu'il puisse se laver. Et il avait dû remettre ses fringues absolument dégueulasses. La démone lui donnait à manger une seule fois par jour, et pas grand-chose, alors Dean n'avait pas souvent besoin de se soulager, ce qui était une sorte de compensation. Cette salope l'observait en permanence, alors c'était assez humiliant quand elle le traînait aux toilettes.

Dean devait quand même lui reconnaître une certaine prudence. Les menottes à ses pieds et ses mains étaient absolument impossible à enlever, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Sa chaise était fixée au sol et le chasseur n'était pas parvenu à la faire bouger d'un pouce, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu arracher un quelconque bout de bois qui aurait pu l'aider à se détacher.

Bilan, Dean était quand même au merci de la démone, et cela le faisait plutôt chier. Surtout quand elle décidait qu'elle avait envie de baiser. Damn it. Autant avec ses clients – surtout Sullivan, il fallait bien l'avouer -, Dean voyait des étoiles attaché sur une chaise, mais avec Topaz, c'était une simple réaction physique. Pas le moindre orgasme. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle savait se déhancher. Dommage qu'il ne parvienne pas à prendre son plaisir avec elle, ne parvenant pas à oublier la situation dans laquelle il était. Bon, à choisir, il préférait une relation non-consentie dans ce sens que... que ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté, mais quand même.

Le chasseur poussa un long soupir. Auparavant, il parvenait à compter les jours en fonction du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre, mais la salope l'avait drogué quelques jours – ou heures ? Plutôt, et Dean avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Et ça, c'était la pire chose, à son avis.

Dire qu'il était dans cette situation juste parce qu'il s'était endormi au volant de Honey à l'orée d'une forêt ! D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa Cadillac à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle avait commencé à compter autant pour lui. Après tout, il ne l'avait que depuis, quoi, trois mois ? Quatre peut-être ? Un aiguille dans une botte de foin par rapport au temps qu'il avait passé avec Baby. Mais tout de même, elle lui avait sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois, et sa banquette arrière était confortable, et elle sentait bon le cuir, et il pouvait mettre les cassettes de rock qu'il avait acheté au bout de longues recherches, et le son était franchement bien.

Dean s'inquiétait donc pour Honey, et espérait qu'il allait la retrouver en bon état. Après tout, il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il parviendrait à tuer cette foutue démone. Elle faisait de plus en plus d'erreurs. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre celle qui serait fatale. Une des choses qu'il avait apprise avec ses clients, c'est que la patience est toujours récompensée. Toujours. Et Dean échangerait avec plaisir les rôles une fois qu'il serait sûr de l'état de sa Cadillac. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser... Il espérait que sa commande, en Alaska, s'était bien passée.

En attendant, voilà la démone qui revenait, avec un instrument inhabituel dans les mains. Dean retint un soupir. Il espérait au moins qu'elle savait se servir d'un knout, surtout quand celui-ci se terminait par des crochets de fer, parce que sinon, il risquait vraiment d'y laisser des plumes. Beaucoup de plumes. Déjà que son état n'avait pas été très reluisant après le fouet… Damn it. Au premier coup, un grondement fut de justesse retenu entre les dents de Dean. En plus, un liquide étrange coulait des cordes, et il eut la réflexion que dans ces moments, Sullivan lui manquait réellement. En attendant, ses yeux se voilèrent alors qu'il se cachait dans son esprit, laissant son corps encaisser les coups pour lui.

 _ **J+504**_

\- Dean ? Dean ? _Dean_ !

Le chasseur ouvrit un œil mal assuré, un gémissement de douleur lui échappant. Les dernières heures lui revinrent en tête alors que chaque partie de son corps l'élançait douloureusement. Il avait eut raison de se méfier quand Topaz était revenu avec le knout.

\- Son of a bitch, grogna-t-il entre ses dents alors que quelqu'un détachait ses menottes.

Oui, il aimait la douleur, mais celle que lui avait infligée la démone n'avait rien de plaisant ni même d'agréable. Elle s'était simplement déchaîné sur lui après lui avoir enlevé ses vêtements sans vraiment les laisser en bon état. Elle avait commencé par ses pieds, puis était remontée sur ses jambes, ses cuisses, son bassin – Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir eut un jour aussi mal (peut-être en Enfer, quand même), et il serait heureux si on lui disait qu'il pouvait encore bander. Après cela, elle était remonté au niveau de son torse, rouvrant des plaies à peine cicatrisées et d'autres qui commençaient à s'infecter. Dean se souvenait de la sensation de flottement qu'il avait ressenti au bout d'un moment, quand il avait commencé à perdre beaucoup de sang une fois que les coups étaient devenus bien plus profonds. Topaz avait du ensuite le jeter au sol pour continuer sur son dos et l'arrière de ses jambes, et son crâne avait dû en prendre un coup aussi. Enfin, plusieurs. Quand les mains défirent les cordes qui maintenant son torse en place, le chasseur se sentit partir en avant, puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

(1) : _Constant vigilance_ / Vigilance constante

Warnings : Torture, Mention d'alcool, Mention de Prostitution, Mention de viol.


	12. Chapitre XII

_**Petit blabla** _: Bonjouur ! Vous savez quoi ? C'est les vacannnnces (voui, je suis un petit peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'enfin me reposer). Et aussi, la plage, en hiver, c'est vraiment joli, il y a plein de vagues et tout et tout, ça me donne envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus.

Mais bon, bref, là,c'est pas vraiment le sujet. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fiction, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'au début. Ceci dit, traduction et warnings à la fin, so, enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+506**_

\- NON !

Dean ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se jetant en avant, mais deux paires de bras le plaquèrent sur le lit. Il commença à se débattre, frappant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Une paire de bras lâcha prise, et en se contorsionnant, Dean échappa à la seconde. Il se leva, clignant désespérément des yeux pour voir à travers le noir profond devant lui. Celui-ci devient brusquement éclatant, et des lumières brillèrent devant lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre brusquement, et son esprit s'évanouit au loin.

 _ **J+508**_

Alastair riait, lui aussi, les corps de Sam Winchester et de l'ange Castiel gisaient à ses pieds, nus, des lacérations sur leurs peaux et une flaque de sang s'étendait jusqu'à ses pieds.

\- C'est bien, mon garçon, murmura Alastair en s'approchant.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Il sentit un sourire de fierté monter sur ses lèvres quand Alastair l'embrassa brutalement, sauvagement, profondément. Dean était heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son professeur. Maintenant, il aimerait bien que la sensation de douleur s'estompe de son organisme.

 _ **J+510**_

Des couleurs passaient devant lui. Son monde était plein de couleurs. Il y avait beaucoup de rouge et de noir, parfois, des éclats argentés. Cela lui faisait peur. Toutes ces couleurs lui voulaient du mal. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, essayant d'y échapper, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec une curiosité morbide la manière dont elles se battaient entre elles pour le toucher en premier.

Puis un beau bleu prit place en détruisant le rouge, et un vert d'eau étouffa le noir. Les éclats argentés disparurent quand les deux couleurs se rejoignirent, et un sentiment de sérénité s'installa en lui quand le bleu et le vert s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Ils étaient comme des plumes, même s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour touché un oiseau. De quelle couleur pouvait être un oiseau ? Qu'était un oiseau ? Qu'étaient des plumes ? Le bleu et le vert d'eau firent partir ses interrogations, le berçant doucement, et il ferma les yeux sans que les couleurs ne s'estompent.

 _ **J+512**_

Quelque chose s'introduit dans sa bouche, puis l'on massa sa gorge. Le mouvement le fit déglutir, et il recommença de nombreuses fois. Puis la pression se fit de plus en plus légère, alors que pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours là. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention, car le bleu et le vert d'eau venaient de l'attirer à eux. Il lança un éclatant sourire au bleu où deux formes venaient d'apparaître sur ses côtés, et il s'enfouit dans la chaleur réconfortante que les deux couleurs produisaient.

 _ **J+514**_

Ce fut d'abord comme un chatouillis. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable. Cela partait de la plante de ses pieds, puis remontait le long de ses tibias et stagnait au niveau des genoux. Il essaya de bouger les jambes pour chasser cet inconfort, mais celui-ci se répandit brutalement dans le reste de son corps, et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper une plainte sourde. Aussitôt, une douce sensation le recouvrit, chassant l'inconfort précédant, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un fin sourire. La tendresse du mouvement lui rappelait la chaleur du bleu et du vert d'eau qui avaient disparu.

 _ **J+516**_

Un plafond. C'était un plafond. Il y avait un plafond. Des draps. Dean était allongé sur des draps. Il était donc sur un lit. Un plafond. Un lit. Il referma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contact avec le reste de son corps. Tout au bout, c'étaient des orteils. Ensuite, ses pieds, ses jambes, son bassin, son torse, ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts. Il remua ses doigts. Une étrange sensation remonta dans ses nerfs quand ses ongles rappèrent contre les draps. Il décida ensuite de bouger ses mains, mais quelque chose bloquait son poignet… droit. Quelque chose bloquait son poignet droit. Il arrêta de bouger son bras droit, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'était la moiteur sur sa peau, et préféra repartir de ses pieds. Il remua les orteils plus facilement que ses doigts, fit quelques mouvements de rotation avec ses chevilles et replia légèrement ses genoux. Tout fonctionnait à peu près, même s'il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un… sous quelque chose. Il reposa doucement ses jambes sur le matelas, avant d'essayer de bouger le cou. Au bout de quelques essais, il parvint à faire tourner sa tête. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. La surface brune était un mur. De l'autre côté… c'était une fenêtre. Qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas très clair, mais il pouvait voir un arbre. Une voiture. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous une voiture, c'était ça le mot.

Voiture.

Baby.

Honey.

Impala.

Cadillac.

Cadillac.

Cadillac.

Il se redressa en sursaut, envoyant valser la main sur son poignet. Ses yeux plissés regardèrent un peu partout, tombant sur deux hommes qui avaient l'air de se réveiller. Bleu. Vert d'eau. Cadillac.

\- … Dean ?

Tout lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

\- Si cette salope a touché à un seul centimètre de la carrosserie de Honey, elle souffrira encore plus longtemps que prévu.

 _ **J+518**_

\- Son of a bitch…

Dean gémit, se passant une main sur le visage, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se redressa immédiatement, la surprise se peignant sur ses traits. Il n'était plus attaché ? Sur une chaise ? Cependant, son brusque mouvement lui avait arraché un gémissement de douleur, et quelqu'un se précipita pour le rallonger doucement.

\- Hey, c'est bon, Dean, relax.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux lentement, des couleurs floues jouant sous ses yeux, puis l'image se fit plus nette, et son frère avec son visage inquiet se dessina clairement au-dessus de lui.

\- Sammeh ? Qu'est c'que t'fous là ? Demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse en essayant de se relever.

\- Reste couché, Dean, répondit une voix plus grave, que l'aîné attribua immédiatement à Castiel. Tes blessures ne sont pas toutes guéries, et il ne serait pas prudent de bouger excessivement.

\- Grmblr.

Dean ferma les yeux en se passant à nouveau une main sur le visage, avant que des doigts souples l'attrapent pour la rabattre le long de son corps.

\- Y'a quoi q'c'est passé ? Finit par dire le chasseur en ouvrant les paupières.

\- On était sur les traces d'une démone, Topaz -

\- Une vraie salope.

\- Ouais, sourit Sam, avant de reprendre. Sa route nous avait emmenés vers un vieux sous-sol abandonné, où elle passait la plupart de son temps. Lorsque l'on t'a retrouvé, tu étais couvert de sang, dans les vapes, et le mojo de Cas ne pouvais pas te soigner. Nous t'avons ramené au motel, mais tu délirais totalement, alors au final, Cas t'a assommé pour que l'on puisse te soigner sans que tu tentes de nous tuer. Seulement, nous avons dû faire ça avec les moyens du bord, et ton état était assez… catastrophique. Le mojo de Cas a commencé à être utile il n'y a que quelques jours, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas complètement remis. Damn it, qu'est ce que Topaz a utilisé sur toi pour que tu sois aussi abîmé, Dean ?

Le chasseur considéra un instant l'idée de ne pas répondre et s'enfuir, mais malheureusement, Sam avait raison, et il avait le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir bouger un doigt.

\- Lorsque vous m'avez récupéré, dit-il doucement en essayant de parler correctement malgré sa voix rauque et cassée, il y avait un chariot quelque part.

\- Celui avec tout le nécessaire pour réaliser une torture en bonne et due forme, peut importe la nature du torturé ? Demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais. Tout son contenu m'est passé dessus. Plus un knout qui sécrétait une sorte de liquide. Un peu comme celui qu'utilisait Alistair.

Le chasseur eut un grognement, sa tête se mettant soudain à tourner, et deux doigts se posèrent sur son front. La douleur sembla refluer au fond de son cerveau, et Dean eut un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, une question ne cessait de flotter dans son esprit, et il se releva pour s'appuyer contre le mur, faisant fi de son frère qui lui disait de rester couché. La pièce bougea un instant avant de se stabiliser, et Dean put enfin voir correctement l'endroit où il était. C'était une simple chambre de motel avec un lit double qui sentait le propre. Sam était assis sur son côté gauche et Castiel se tenait debout sur le droit, et tout deux le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets, ce qui remua une douce sensation dans son ventre. Dean la chassa d'un grognement en fixant les deux chasseurs.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez soigné ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Cette question sembla donner un coup à son frère qui secoua la tête avant d'adresser un regard désespéré à l'ange. Dean fronça les sourcils, se demandant depuis quand les deux pouvaient parler comme ça.

\- Dean, commença Castiel d'une voix hésitante, choquant le chasseur, parce que damn it, il n'avait presque jamais vu l'ange hésitant, il était toujours tellement sûr de lui. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, nous ne t'avons jamais abandonné. Lorsque tu nous as ordonné de partir, nous sommes allés nous installer dans le motel le plus proche. Nous sommes restés proche de toi tout le temps, sauf quand une chasse requérait notre attention. C'est comme ça que nous t'avions perdu de vue une première fois, lorsque tu as quitté ton… travail.

Sam et Castiel échangèrent un bref regard, avant que ce dernier reprenne.

\- Enfin, la rumeur qu'un Winchester parcourait les routes en Cadillac s'est fait entendre un peu plus d'un mois plus tard et nous t'avons retrouvé rapidement. Cependant, nous avons ensuite eu un problème avec Kevin et Crowley, qui n'a été réglé que vingt-deux jours, dix heures et trente-cinq minutes plus tôt. Nous t'avions croisé pendant cette affaire, mais comme tu n'avais, comment dire, pas vraiment l'air de vouloir nous voir, nous n'avions rien fait.

\- Ensuite, fit Sam, c'est Crowley qui nous a mis sur la piste d'une démone qui avait disparu de ses cachots. Au début, on n'était pas très chaud pour y aller, mais en apprenant qu'elle était de la famille de Ruby, et tout aussi folle qu'elle, et bien… nous y sommes allés, l'avons envoyée en enfer et on t'a récupéré par la même occasion. Et nous n'allons plus te lâcher, Dean, pas alors que l'on t'a retrouvé à moitié mort.

Dean plissa les yeux de colère.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider, ni de veiller sur moi, fit-il, serrant la mâchoire. Vous n'avez pas le droit de rester en marge de ma vie et de me fliquer comme un gosse. J'aurais pu m'en tirer tout seul si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlés !

\- Pardon ? Demanda Sam en faisant un geste du bras, la colère semblant se mêler au désespoir et à la tristesse sur son visage. T'en tirer? Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? C'est limite s'il n'y avait pas plus de sang sur le sol que dans ton corps !

\- Et alors ? Cria Dean, sa voix se brisant, et il dut tousser avant de pouvoir continuer. Si j'étais dans un si mauvais état que ça, Topaz m'aurait soigné juste assez pour pouvoir continuer à jouer ! Je suis resté sur cette chaise plus d'un mois bordel, et elle faisait de plus en plus d'erreurs ! Il ne me manquait que quelques jours avant de sortir, mais évidemment, il a fallu que vous interveniez !

Dean tenta de se relever, mais l'ange appuya fortement sur son épaule, lui faisant lâcher un grondement de douleur, et celle-ci le contraignit à rester assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

\- Dean, dit-il, je crois que tu n'as pas compris que nous tenons à toi, et que nous ne laisserons pas un démon te blesser inutilement, juste parce que tu as décidé que ta fierté passait au-dessus de ta santé !

Les yeux de l'ange crépitaient de fureur et Dean déglutit difficilement, avant de se reprendre.

\- Mais allez vous faire foutre, damn it !

Le chasseur tenta d'enlever la main de l'ange, mais celui-ci était bien plus costaud que lui, et Sam venait de le forcer à se rallonger.

\- Non, Dean, gronda-t-il, cette fois, tu vas nous écouter, merde. Tu vas rester avec nous, et nous allons te soigner.

La poigne des deux hommes se fit plus forte sur son corps et Dean les foudroya tour à tour du regard, avant que ses blessures le ramènent sur Terre, et il ravala un gémissement, qui fut cependant perçu. Les deux prises sur ses épaules devinrent bien moins puissantes, mais au moment où Dean voulut en profiter pour partir, deux doigts se posèrent sur son front et ses yeux se fermèrent sans son accord.

 _ **J+519**_

Lorsque Dean émergea lentement du sommeil, il n'était vraiment pas décidé à se lever. De un, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se sentait réellement bien, tranquille, et apaisé. De deux, une couverture sur lui le couvrait tendrement, et c'était trop agréable pour qu'il l'enlève. Et, de trois, bien que son corps ne lui fasse plus si mal, il n'était pas en capacité de se lever.

Tout simplement parce que deux corps l'entouraient, le serrant contre eux de manière possessive.

En réalisant cela, Dean ouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à invectiver la personne en face de lui, mais il tomba directement dans le regard attentionné de Castiel, et toutes les insultes qui perlaient au bout de sa langue furent étrangement oubliées. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'ange, et Dean le foudroya du regard parce que ce foutu bâtard devait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il pensait.

\- Hello Dean, dit-il de sa voix grave, qui tira des frissons au chasseur.

\- …

Il n'était peut-être pas en capacité de bouger, mais il était Dean fucking Winchester merde, et le regard qu'il lança à Castiel lui fit bien comprendre ce qu'il pensait de son « Hello Dean ». Cependant, une langue vint taquiner la base de sa nuque, et Dean ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres pour réprimer un soupir de plaisir. La langue remonta le long de sa nuque, accompagnée de lèvres, pour finir par suçoter le lobe de son oreille. C'était horriblement doux et sensuel, et le chasseur ne put pas retenir les frémissements qui le parcoururent de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

\- Hey, murmura la voix de Sam à son oreille, avant de déposer un petit baiser dessus.

Il se suréleva ensuite, se décollant du dos de son frère pour passer légèrement au-dessus de lui et donner un profond baiser à Castiel. _Damn it._ C'était horriblement bandant. L'ange léchait les lèvres de son frère comme un professionnel, et Sam n'était pas en reste. Dean déglutit difficilement, sa bouche s'asséchant, et il se maudit d'être aussi réceptif face à la beauté de l'échange sous ses yeux. Les deux chasseurs finirent par se séparer, un léger filet de bave les reliant, et malgré toutes ses réserves, Dean ne put s'empêcher de tortiller son bras pour le décoincer d'entre son torse et celui de l'ange afin d'enlever les traces humides sur les lèvres de son frère. Les regards des deux hommes revinrent immédiatement vers lui et Dean ramena tout de suite sa main avant de détourner la tête tout aussi vite.

Non, il n'avait absolument pas regardé, il n'était absolument pas excité, et c'était absolument un mauvais rêve. Un léger ricanement résonna à ses oreilles avant que le corps de son petit frère se plaque à nouveau contre son dos. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Dean prit réellement conscience de leur proximité, et il ferma les paupières violemment.

Fuck.

Il avait essayé de rester éloigner de son frère et de son ange, il avait essayé de partir sans laisser la moindre indication, il avait essayé d'oublier ses sentiments, il avait essayé de les laisser avoir une vie paisible sans lui, mais tout cela n'avait servit à rien, et maintenant, il était là, dans leurs bras, avec ce foutu soleil qui éclairait la chambre comme si le monde était beau.

\- Dean, dit Sam à son oreille, un de ses bras passé au-dessus du corps de Dean pour atteindre la cuisse de Castiel et l'autre replié sous sa tête, nous savons ce que nous faisons.

\- J'crois pas non, grommela le chasseur, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Si, protesta l'ange, l'indignation s'entendant dans sa voix. Crois-tu que nous t'avons suivi partout pour rien ? Nous t'avons choisi, Dean.

\- Reste avec nous, demanda Sam, déposant un baiser sur la nuque de son frère.

Dean sentait peu à peu toutes ses résistances partir, et des larmes lui venir aux yeux. C'était un sentiment horrible, il se sentait _faible_ et il _haïssait_ ça.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il, tentant de ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Tu veux aller avec Amélia, Sam, et toi, Cas, tu veux retourner au Paradis. Je vous avais entendus.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sam en relevant la tête.

\- Avant de partir. Je vous ai entendus parler. Tu disais que tu voulais une vie normale. Loin de la chasse. Que je ne comprendrais pas. Que j'étais accro. Et Cas, tu voulais retourner au Paradis, mais j'étais ta mission et tu ne pouvais pas partir, fit-il, la douleur toujours aussi vive que le premier jour.

Un long soupir résonna à ses oreilles, et les corps autour de lui se resserrèrent sensiblement.

\- Tu as encore déduit des choses fausses, Dean Winchester, murmura Castiel, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans deux de Dean vibrant étrangement.

Il bougea légèrement ses jambes entremêlées à celles des deux humains, et enleva sa main qui était contre le torse de Dean pour poser deux doigts sur son front. Par réflexe le chasseur ferma les yeux, et se sentit partir en arrière.

 _ **Jour J**_

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans le bunker. Face à lui, Castiel et Sam étaient en train de parler. Une impression de déjà-vu lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il se figea quand le regard de son frère se posa sur lui. Cependant, il ne sembla pas le voir et rabattit presque immédiatement son attention sur l'ange.

\- Non, je sais Cas, je sais. Les choses ne devraient pas être comme ça. Mais elles le sont, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas pris tes ailes à ton cou, au lieu de rester avec nous, à nous aider, alors que cela te brise un peu plus à chaque fois. On te met en permanence dans des trucs pas possible, malgré notre attachement pour toi.

Dean sentit un étau glacé enfermer son cœur. Pourquoi Cas l'avait-il renvoyé à ce moment ?

\- _I am the one who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition (1)_. Je veille sur vous, Sam. Le rôle qui m'a été assigné est de continuer à le protéger. C'est vrai que je souhaiterais retourner au Paradis, rien que pour voir si ma famille est enfin unie, mais ma mission ici n'est pas terminée.

\- C'est exactement ça, Cas. On doit s'acquitter de missions, même si elles nous brisent en ne suivant pas nos désirs. Enfin…

Le chasseur ferma les yeux. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait quitté la pièce, trahi et brisé.

\- Enfin, c'est _Dean_ , reprit Sam. C'est _Dean_ et je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Quand vous étiez au Purgatoire, je mourrais d'envie de vous chercher, mais j'avais fait cette promesse qui me tenait pieds et mains liées. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté de lui avoir promis de ne pas le retrouver. Amélia était une bonne amie, mais ce n'était rien de concret, je ne parvenais pas à l'aimer, pas comme toi, pas comme lui, pas comme _vous_.

Dean ouvrit une paupière, étonné, puis la seconde, sentant sa mâchoire claquer.

Castiel venait de prendre Sam dans ses bras, s'asseyant sur la table du bunker pour attirer le visage du cadet contre son torse. Le chasseur était emprisonné entre les jambes de l'ange qui s'étaient nouées autour de sa taille, reposant sur le bout de la chaise. Castiel emmêlait délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam alors que ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour des hanches de l'ange, son visage disparaissant derrière les pans du trench-coat.

\- Il est sorti, Sam, c'est ce qui compte, dit l'ange de sa voix grave mais étrangement douce.

\- Mais dans quel état ? J'ai de plus en plus de mal à retrouver l'homme que j'aime. Il y a une putain de distance entre nous, Cas, ça me tue, je ne sais pas quoi faire – comment régler tout ça.

Dean s'étrangla face à ces paroles, mais son petit frère continuait de parler.

\- Il est tellement obsédé par la chasse, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne vit plus que pour ça Cas, ça me tue.

\- Je sais, Sam, je sais. Crois-moi, si je savais quoi faire, je l'aurais fait. Mais Dean est encore là, son âme reste toujours la même, celle de notre Dean Winchester.

Castiel laissa échapper un léger soupir, fermant brièvement les yeux en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Je ne remercierais jamais les anges de m'avoir donné la mission de le protéger. Tu sais pourquoi je suis toujours là, Sam. C'est pour _vous_ que reste Sam, parce que même si le Paradis était uni, je ne serais jamais aussi bien là-haut qu'avec vous. Nous avons déjà eu une discussion semblable, et je ne vais pas revenir dessus, parce que tu sais à quel point je serais prêt à me _briser_ pour vous, que vous le vouliez ou non, parce que ça fait bien longtemps que vous n'êtes plus qu'une simple mission.

Un sourire fatigué se posa sur les lèvres de Castiel quand Sam redressa la tête.

\- S'il savait ce qu'on ressentait, il nous ferait voler par la fenêtre.

L'ange cligna des yeux, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Il n'y a pas de fenêtres dans le bunker, et tu ne peux pas voler.

\- C'est une expression Cas, sourit Sam, avant de lever ses mains pour prendre le visage de l'ange et de l'amener contre le sien. Fuck it, je vous aime tant.

Le cadet embrassa tendrement l'ange qui continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux. Ils partagèrent un long baiser, un baiser amoureux, et le ventre de Dean fit des choses étranges. Il ne put détacher son regard des corps enlacés des deux hommes, qui finirent par se séparer au bout d'un long moment, posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je vous aime aussi, Sam.

Sam eut un léger rire, avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête contre le torse de l'ange. Castiel se remit à jouer avec ses cheveux, puis sa voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce, apaisante, et Dean reconnut avec étonnement _Thank You_ de Led Zeppelin. Quelques mots étaient modifiés, mais la chanson restait la même, seulement, bien plus tendre que dans ses souvenirs. Puis, peu à peu, sa vision se troubla, et la voix de Castiel s'éteignit un instant après la lumière.

 _ **J+519**_

Lorsque Dean rouvrit les yeux, des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues. Le visage de l'ange était flou en face de lui, mais le chasseur pouvait déceler l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Dean ? Demanda Sam, derrière lui, d'un ton inquiet. Tout va bien ?

\- Je…

La voix de Dean se rompit alors qu'il essuyait les gouttes sur son visage, honteux. Mais la main de son petit frère l'arrêta dans son mouvement, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- _It's okay_ , Dean, murmura-t-il, alors que Castiel avançait sa tête pour embrasser tendrement ses joues mouillées. _It's okay big brother, it's okay (2)_ …

Sans que Dean ne puisse s'en empêcher, d'autres larmes revinrent à ses yeux, mais l'ange baisa tendrement ses paupières alors que Sam caressait sa main de son pouce tout en embrassant son cou. Fuck. L'afflux de tendresse brisa le cœur de Dean qui eut l'impression de vivre pour la première fois. C'était juste beau, et il sentait son cœur battre en rythme avec ceux des deux chasseurs, formant une douce mélodie qui le calma progressivement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, dit-il simplement en regardant loin derrière l'épaule de Castiel, ses yeux le piquant désagréablement.

\- T'aimer ? Devina Sam.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je tue les gens que j'aime. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir.

\- Cela est-il une déclaration ?

Dean s'étrangla, ramenant ses yeux sur l'ange qui avait un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je – Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Cas à raison, Dean, dit Sam, et Dean pouvait sentir le sourire dans le ton de ce petit con. Tu viens de dire que tu tuais les gens que tu aimais, ce qui d'ailleurs est faux, et que tu ne voulais pas nous voir mourir. Par conséquent, tu nous aimes.

\- Mais – hey, je n'ai – _ah, fuck…_

Le reste des paroles de Dean se perdirent dans le baiser renversant que lui donna Castiel, un baiser où il ne dominait rien du tout et où l'ange prenait tout ce que pouvait donner Dean et même ce qu'il ne pensait pas posséder. Une fois que le chasseur fut tremblant de la tête au pied, l'ange se recula avec le même sourire satisfait.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, Dean, ton âme l'exprime assez bien.

Le chasseur se mit à rougir brutalement, et il foudroya du regard Castiel.

\- D'où tu te permets de lire mon âme toi ? Cracha-t-il, essayant de masquer la gêne qui parcourait son corps.

Seulement, un baiser de Sam dans ses cheveux lui fit perdre sa prétendue colère, et son cadet caressa gentiment sa main.

\- Il ne peut pas faire autrement, Dean. Et c'est quand même pratique, dans de nombreux cas.

\- Mais je -

\- Dean.

\- Huh ?

\- Arrête de te poser des milliers de questions. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais changer nos sentiments. De plus, il me semble que tu étais celui qui parlais de la Team Free Will. Alors pour une fois, Dean, cesse de compliquer les choses et accepte le fait que nous t'aimons. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber, Dean. Je préférerais m'arracher les ailes que t'abandonner, et Sam... Et bien, je pense que tu sais tout ce qu'il peut faire pour toi.

Dean sentit sa volonté faiblir lentement. Il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé d'amour, et cette sensation était tellement étrange qu'il en perdît tous ses moyens. Cependant, l'idée qu'il allait damner son petit frère et leur ange le frappa à nouveau, et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau, mais la voix de Castiel le coupa avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

\- J'ai également remarqué que vous, les Winchesters, avaient du mal à croire les mots, particulièrement toi, Dean.

\- Autant utiliser des gestes alors, ajouta Sam, et son frère entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

\- C'est ce que j'allais proposer.

\- Non mais hé – je ne suis – _oh damn it,_ Sammy…

La faible protestation de Dean s'éteignit lorsque la bouche de son cadet se posa contre sa peau, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

* * *

(1) : _I am the one who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition /_ Je suis celui qui a fermement agrippé Dean et l'a sauvé de la perdition.

(2) : _It's okay big brother, it's okay_ / C'est bon grand frère, tout va bien.

Warning : Mention de torture.


	13. Chapitre XIII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Voici donc la fin de la première partie de cette fiction. Je vais passer directement sur la deuxième partie, que je posterai la semaine prochaine mais... je dois dire que je me demande si cette fiction continue à vous plaire ? Je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour les deux derniers chapitres, alors je dois avouer que je suis un petit peu dans le flou... Après, c'est peut-être les fêtes aussi, et moi qui m'inquiète pour pas grand chose x3

En tout cas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les warnings sont à la fin, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Donc, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+519**_

C'était la deuxième fois que Dean se faisait interrompre de cette façon, mais la bouche de son petit frère qui jouait avec le lobe de son oreille était bien trop convaincante pour l'homme faible qu'il était. Ce n'était absolument pas un secret pour lui, le chasseur se savait sensible des oreilles – et damn it, ses amants l'avaient tous remarqué, mais aucun n'avait réussi à le faire fondre comme son petit frère, surtout quand leur ange était en train de lui mordiller le cou. Ceci fut comme un violent rappel, qui lui traversa le cœur et le corps de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, en diagonale et en travers.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il était Dean Winchester, et il ne pouvait pas les amener à la mort. _Il ne pouvait pas._

Il… il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur de les avoir avec lui.

Dean se tendit d'un coup, envoyant son coude dans le ventre de son frère qui eut un grognement de douleur en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, et cogna son front contre celui de l'ange. Il savait que cela ne lui ferait pas mal, mais le coup l'étonna assez pour que Dean puisse s'échapper de ses bras. Le froid le frappa de plein fouet, le froid de la solitude et du désespoir, mais après tout, il vivait avec ce froid depuis tellement longtemps qu'il le retrouvait comme un vieil ami.

Dean sortit de la chambre en vitesse, attrapant un pull de son frère qui traînait sur un canapé. Il l'enfila en quittant la chambre du motel, jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour trouver la sortie à travers les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue. Le chasseur les essuya d'un geste en courant dans les escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée et quitter le motel. Il entendait les pas de Sam derrière lui et se doutait que l'ange était en train de le suivre également. Un plan se forma rapidement dans l'esprit de Dean, et au lieu de courir pour voler une voiture, ce qui aurait été compliqué avec les entrées et sorties incessantes, il alla se jeter dans les premiers buissons qui bordaient l'allée du motel.

Juste après le moment où il étouffa un cri de douleur en s'écrasant au sol, deux bruits de course se firent entendre et Dean se figea en retenant son souffle. Il attendit quelques instants avant de reconnaître le moteur de Baby ronronner et s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Visiblement, Sam et Castiel avaient bien pensé qu'il avait pris la voiture qui venait juste de partir, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il ne savait pas à quel point les deux hommes connaissaient sa capacité à fuir. Après quelques instants, Dean ferma les yeux, respira profondément, et secoua la tête.

Okay.

Il pouvait le faire. _Il devait le faire._

Christ, il les aimait tellement, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser se détruire, encore plus s'ils ressentaient la même chose que lui. Après tout, c'était ce que lui avait appris son père, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas de sentiment. Pas d'émotion. Rien qui ne puisse t'affaiblir.

Dean secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, avant de se relever doucement pour remonter dans la chambre de motel comme un fantôme. Il lui fallait des vêtements, au moins un flingue, et d'autres choses s'il en trouvait. Le chasseur fouina dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes après avoir enfilé un jean et une chemise à carreau, les deux trop grands, et mis dans un sac qui traînait par terre de quoi survivre. Au moment où il allait prendre une machette, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, et Dean la reposa sans un bruit avant de quitter la chambre du motel par la fenêtre, se laissant tomber du premier étage – après tout, il avait connu pire.

Le chasseur s'avança au coin du motel, et pencha la tête, avant de la rabattre brutalement en arrière en voyant son frère et leur ange revenir en trombe dans le bâtiment. Après le claquement brutal d'une porte, Dean compta à cinq avant de s'élancer sur le parking, trafiquer l'ouverture d'une voiture à l'opposé de la chambre des deux autres chasseurs, et partir dans un grondement de moteur infernal. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là le chasseur autorisa ses larmes à couler sans interruption sur son visage.

 _ **J+526**_

Dean monta dans l'avion la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée. Pourquoi prenait-il l'avion déjà, alors que la voiture était tellement plus sûre ? Parce que traverser les océans en voiture était techniquement impossible, c'est vrai. Machinalement, Dean appuya sur son poignet, et une douleur sourde remonta le long de son bras, plongeant son monde dans le noir avant que celui-ci ne redevienne clair.

\- Bonjour ! Puis-je voir votre billet s'il vous plaît, et votre passeport ?

\- Oui, excusez-moi, dit le chasseur avec un sourire contrit avant de tendre les papiers.

\- Parfait. Passez un bon voyage !

\- Je t'en foutrais du bon voyage moi, murmura Dean entre ses dents en avançant dans les allées pour trouver sa place.

Il s'effondra sur son siège avec un soupir de soulagement et de stress mêlé. Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'il avait quitté Castiel et Sam.

La première journée, il avait tourné en rond dans la chambre de motel la plus miteuse qu'il avait trouvé.

La deuxième journée, il était parti acheter de l'alcool, et avait bu jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

La troisième journée, il l'avait passé à décuver, vomissant ses tripes jusqu'au sang – les toilettes pouvaient le certifier.

La quatrième journée, il avait pleuré, sangloté, s'était fait saigner, et avait encore pleuré.

La cinquième journée, il ne restait plus grand-chose d'actif chez lui, et il s'était remémoré tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ du bunker pour la première fois.

La sixième journée, il s'était repris en main, mettant les choses bien à plat : il était de son devoir de s'effacer de la vie de son frère et de leur ange. Si eux ne voyaient pas l'erreur qu'ils faisaient en l'aimant, il allait définitivement disparaître pour leur permettre de l'oublier et de repartir sur un chemin plus sûr. Il les aimait trop pour accepter de les détruire par sa présence.

La septième journée, il avait fait ses valises, commandé un billet d'avion, et maintenant, il était dedans cet avion _Virgin Australia_ pour atterrir à Canberra. L'Alaska aurait été une solution, une bonne solution même, mais… Ce n'était pas assez loin. Damn it. Il voulait être arrivé maintenant _tout de suite._

Dean souffla profondément quand l'avion commença à rouler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion, il s'y était habitué, cela allait bien se passer, il n'allait pas s'écraser, tout était ok.

La première heure, il avait fermé les yeux, essayant de faire disparaître la nausée qui l'habitait.

La deuxième heure, il s'était concentré sur sa respiration, et peu à peu, le calme était revenu.

La troisième heure, il avait décidé de regarder ce film, un ancien _Avengers_ , et il aimait toujours autant AC/DC.

La quatrième heure, il s'était endormi devant le film, parce que tout de même, prendre l'avion, ça le tuait à chaque fois.

La cinquième heure, il s'était réveillé parce qu'un gosse n'arrêtait pas de crier, et c'était impossible de dormir dans ces conditions.

La sixième heure, il avait soupiré de soulagement comme les autres passagers parce que le nabot s'était endormi.

La septième heure, il avait explosé son record à Candy Crush et à tous les autres jeux sur son téléphone.

La huitième heure, il avait regardé par le hublot, imaginant ce que faisaient Castiel et Sam.

La neuvième heure, il avait appuyé sur ses poignets en permanence en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir les laisser tranquille.

La dixième heure, il avait chassé les larmes dans ses yeux en se rappelant de la tendresse et des mots de ses amants.

La dixième heure, il s'était accroché un peu plus fort à ses accoudoirs parce qu'ils passaient dans une zone de turbulences.

La onzième heure, il avait soufflé car finalement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

La douzième heure, l'avion s'écrasait au fond de l'océan Atlantique, et Dean avait un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant une dernière fois aux corps de son petit frère et de son ange serrés contre lui, à lui faire l'amour et à _l'aimer._

 _ **J+527**_

\- Cas ? CAS !

Sam se précipita vers l'ange qui venait de s'effondrer au milieu de leur chambre de motel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cas !

Le cadet secoua l'autre homme, le serrant fortement dans ses bras, et eut un soupir de soulagement en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, ce bref sentiment se coupa immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la douleur et la peine et le désespoir dans les yeux de son ange.

\- Je ne le sens plus Sam, je ne le sens plus…

\- De quoi tu – non non non _non_ , ce n'est pas possible, dis moi que ce n'est pas possible je t'en pris ça ne peux pas être vrai…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, rejoignant celles de sang qui parsemaient le visage de l'ange. Castiel s'agrippa aux épaules de l'homme qui le retenait contre lui et enfoui son visage dans son cou, sanglotant doucement pour la première fois. Il n'y avait plus qu'un cœur qui battait avec le sien, le deuxième avait disparu, disparu, _disparu…_

\- Comment ça a pu arriver ? Murmura Sam entre deux larmes. C'est impossible. C'est impossible.

Sam ne cessait de répéter ces mots comme un mantra, serrant l'ange à lui briser les côtes.

\- Je… La dernière chose que j'ai sentie, c'était son calme, comme s'il était en paix, comme si tout allait se régler, et il disait que sa mort allait tout arranger, souffla Castiel en fermant les yeux, essayant de refréner ses pleurs.

\- Dean n'a pas pu se suicider, ce n'est pas lui !

Sam sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, et cette fois, ce fut l'ange qui le retint pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

\- On doit le retrouver, murmura Sam, avant de redresser brusquement la tête. Si nous le retrouvons, on pourra le ramener, ce ne sera pas la première fois, on peut faire ça, on peut le faire. On va le ramener Cas.

* * *

Warnings : Major Character Death, Alcoolism, Depression, Self-Harm.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Fin de la première partie.

Je rappelle que tuer l'auteur ne fournira pas la suite, mais que les reviews sont une motivation importante à le faire.

Je dis ça je dis rien x3

EDIT : Au fait, la deuxième partie ne sera pas postée à la suite de celle-là, elle sera présentée comme une nouvelle fiction (je ne sais pas si je suis claire, mais en gros, là, le titre de cette fic, c'est _Do Something - Just let it go_ ; la suite, elle sera sous le nom de _Do Something - Just hold it back_ ).

* * *

...

Bon, et puis, comme je vous aime bien, quand même...

* * *

 _ **J+528**_

\- SAM ! SAM ! Réveille toi ! Je le sens ! Il est presque imperceptible, mais il est là, je le sens à nouveau, merci Père, je le sens, il est là Sam, il est là…


End file.
